Desert of the unknown
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After 9 years on the run the Demon dogs have finally returned to the field but will Rainbow the former recruit be willing to join again and what lengths with the group go to defend their own?
1. Rising sun staggered hearts

Desert of the unknown

A/N: I don't own MLP:EG and yes this will have mercs, guns and show references **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! HAHAHAHA**

"Oh god, its you."

 ** _IT'S ME! SCOOT OVER!_**

"Gah, bitch!"

*loud crash*

…

 ** _I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!_**

"WHAT!?"

 ** _I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!_**

"Then scoot the fuck out of my chair!"

 ** _Squee!_**

Standing in the wind whipped desert sun, which made Chris wish he was back in the hospital at the very least as he missed his former girlfriend and sister, both of whom he had no idea if they were dead or alive as he looked at the wallet and saw a picture of him shpouler to shoulder with finger guns to a girl with red and yellow hair in front of a home he had no idea if he would see again, the members of the now-defunct 1121 platoon known in the JSOC circles as the 'Demon Dogs' the unit leader David 'Snake' Smith and his brother and Second in command Christopher 'Scorpion' Scothorne looked at each other and said

"Well what do you know our unit was disbanded 9 long ungodly years ago and the world has still gone to shit" as David slammed the charging handle back on his .50 cal diablo Assault rifle and pointed to Chris' HK417 and said in a sneering tone of voice

"Yeah and you are still using your POS now let's go save the world and trust me boy Ill modify it accordingly or you can trade in for the ACR and actually blend with your unit" and the boys smiled before starting to find the prime recruits for a military without borders and Chris knew the best person who was an old friend to start the recruiting process. As they all piled into the truck they saw Richard who used a FAL with a grenade launcher and a MGL grenade launcher pull up like a chauffeur nodding before sliding back to the machine gun and he hopped up on the back of the jeep and grabbed the M2 before yelling

"Ride my gun wielding steed" and Chris pulled his bandana over his mouth and muttered

"Largo shut the fuck up you jackass" and was internally relieved that the bandana let him keep the smile secret.

Tearing through the desert with a Diamond patch on his vest Chris was wondering how he would approach his first recruit and Richard saw it in his eyes and yelled to be heard over the roar of the Jeep

"Boss do you think she will take you back I mean we were declared dead 9 years ago she has probably moved on" and all Chris would mumble was

"one step at a time probie" and he fell back into silence to keep his head on straight as he had more of an important thought on his mind and his iPod was blaring watermelon crawl and then other 90s country which the group knew what he was listening to and Dave tapped his shoulder and said

"Bro do you think you should get some of the new stuff on your iPod because I mean that stuff is kind of outdated" and he just ignored them because they were just trying to get a rise out of him and he wasn't going to let that happen. Sliding close to him Richard whispered and poked him saying

"hey hey army dick can you drive this tin can a little faster?" and Chris gritted his teeth saying, as he had been a former navy commando

"Im not from the army…. Pencil dick" then fell back into silence focused on driving which got Richard spitting

"oh so back to the silent treatment" then he whispered

"Boot….. Boot…"

"Not. From. The army." Chris growled, his foot mashing the pedal to the floor. Suddenly, the vehicle was rocked as Chris flinched, the hollow thump of a shell launched from beside his head, a large explosion shaking up a large stream of sand.

"BOOOT!" Richard screamed, as Chris slammed on the brakes, spun around, and pointed his knife at his face.

"WHAT DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT 'NOT FROM THE ARMY', YOU LIMP-DICKED, LEAD COCKED, PENCIL DICKED FUCK MONKEY!?" and Richard cracked a smile saying

"You missed the turn toward town about a mile back so see my calling you a boot had a purpose" and Chris smirked and slammed his fist into Richards mouth sprawling him into the sand and then after he was loaded back in the jeep gagged of course Richard squirmed and worked to get the gag loose and as they pulled into town Richard made his presence known yelling

"Help! Kidnappers! Murderers! Rapis- Well, the last one wasn't too bad." And Dash who was running with a 40 pound ruck in honor of scorpion who she had nicknamed Diablo due to a fiery temper and she ran up to the jeep as Chris was dragging Richard out yelling

"God damn it you are so fucking annoying I think an ass kicking will do you good as its long overdue!" and as he reared back to knock Richards lifeless ass into the next years he heard a soothing voice and a country voice in the background yelling

"Hey dash hold up I can't keep up with you" and he then heard Rainbow saying in a calming tone

"boy calm down knocking his ass out won't do anything besides get your ass drawn before the cops" and Dash saw who it was and landed a boot to the gut.

"Oof! I thought we were done with the foreplay Dashie~ Or is it that you want to join in on the fun with Rarity?"

"S-Shut up, you…" Rarity muttered, a soft blush crossing her face.

"Ooohohoho, was it good for you, too?" Richard grinned, Dash's boot locked in place by the muscle in his gut.

"Let… go… of my foot… fatass…!" Dash grunted, attempting to pull her foot away from the large mass of flesh clenching the shoe within its pale mass. Dash fell backwards as her boot came off with a suction noise, and her shoe fell down onto the ground and she fell onto apple jack with the dog tags sliding around her neck almost slapping Jack in the face and all Chris would do after pulling off his bandana revealing a scar on his cheek he helped her up and pulled his tags loose from his shirt and dropped to his knees and helped her get the boot back on and he said

"Pardon the fat-ass recruit Im trying to get him to lose weight" and he shot a death glare at Richard for hurting dash as she winced when she tried to put weight on her right leg. Richard returned his death stare with a wry smile, and stated quickly "Personaltrainingtreesayswhat?" and looking at Richard chris threw a full speed punch and as he ducked Chris grabbed dash as she fell and seeing Richard smile Chris said

"I swear to god you say anything you carrot eating fuck…"

A loud crash echoed from behind the school as a cargo ship the size of the Titanic pulled up into the corridor, and blared its horn, as Richard climbed atop a large rock, and cinematically stated "I SHIP IT!" before saying quietly pulling out a shipping company uniform, "Like Fedex".

"Holy shit, there is a freakin' ship in the back of the school!" Pinkie said and as the sound form the horn died down Vinyl Scratch walked by with Dubstep blaring and David who had been leaning against the wall after riding with the gang said

"excuse me I have to make myself known to another DJ and no I won't be seeing you dicks for a bit" and was blaring dubstep walking away trying introduce himself to Vinyl and not look like a nervous son of a bitch.

"Uh… Should I question the big ass carrier in front of me?" Vinyl stated, rather calmly.

"Nnope." Came the response from Big Mac, as Vinyl simply shrugged, and began talking to the nervous David. Richard chuckled, stating to Big Mac "Hey, look! A big steroid-eating butt monke-"Before he even finished his sentence, he was lifted up by the throat, his legs flailing wildly as Big Mac held him in the air. "Put me down… ya big… gorilla…" He choked out, as Mac adjusted his grip and then said

"Nnope not a chance" and Chris seeing his brother get choked muttered

"Oh god damn it of course I have to save you fatass" before he slammed a kick into his knee getting a pop that everyone heard and he dropped the boy who seeing the glare yelled

"Sandshrew mode go!" and curled in a ball and Chris said

"This is for making me late!" and as Fluttershy said

"We aren't late yet" and Chris said

"We will be after I do this" and punted Richard into a camera shattering it droping sprinkling shining glass almost like a dust on the ground and as Dave and Vinyl were working on a music compilation for a dance show he looked at the shattered camera and Rarity asked

"Do you think he is alive and we really must clean our cameras for the Rave and David poked Richard and he moaned grinding glass further into his wounds and David yelled

"NO HD NO HD NU UH NU UH!" and dash yelled

"Can we have our soccer ball back?" and Richard snapped at dave

"As a teammate you should know I'm not a soccer ball and you are not a goddamn goalie" only to get him thrown back as David said

"Yes I am now watch me" and as the bell rang and the group started walking or limping to class fluttershy and Pinkie said

"Our turn" and as Richard said

"NOOOO" they both kicked him right in to the arms of the gym teacher who dropped him as soon as Richard growled

"I am not a FUCKING SOCCER BALL NOW PUT ME DOWN…. That is if you want to live" and stuck his tongue out and the group went on with the day and as the bell rang a limping dash yelled

"First rounds on the fat one" as Chris held up Richards wallet which he had dropped going into sandshrew mode and laughed before cheering

"Amen and lets go have a blast" and pick dash up sliding her a coke as he had been in her shoes and grumbled as he heard Richard yell a little dramatically

"I so ship this!" as Chris said

"AJ Im sorry for what I had to do just defending family you know and I wonder where dave is?" as he heard rarity saying in a high and mighty tone

"Who cares" as Twilight laughed saying

"Now all of you stay out of trouble" as Chris snickered and smirked whispering

"Then no magic and GUYS ITS TACO TUESDAY!" as they all wondered what got into him before they all headed off to the end of the day and as they all looked around Chris said, quietly hoping no one would ask any questions

"I'll see you all tomorrow" and hopped in the truck before driving to a gas station and not knowing if his home was still in one piece and feeling sick, he pulled over and snuck to the back and grabbed a sleeping bag and thin pad saying

"This place looks abandoned so I stay here and take a well-deserved rest before going to check on my crew and home" before laying it out seeing a girls leather jacket and enough food for three people proving it wasn't exactly abandoned. Grabbing his knife Chris started to move through the building with deathly quiet movements and his steel grey eyes swept for any threat and he heard a girl saying

"Um excuse me sir but who the fuck are you?" and he saw a girl with poofy unkempt and dusty orange and yellow hair and he stuck a hand out, sheathing the knife into his belt, as his mind told him that she wasn't a threat neither were the other two girls sleeping on the popped and cracked tile floor. Looking at them he asked, wondering who had the bed roll next to his own

"I saw there was another guest here but do you know where she is?" and before Adagio could answer he heard

"Hey Desi" and Adagio yelled back

"In the back with the others" and as the girl walked in, Chris saw the look and her red and yellow hair and he smirked subtly recognizing his sister. Watching the other two wake up, the one with blue hair said

"Sundown what do you want eh?" and Sunset replied smiling

"Well Coda if you could wake up Al, erm I mean Allie, I have dinner although if I knew we had company I would have gotten more" finally seeing Chris standing there against the wall casually with his copper red hair looking like someone shoved him in the forge. As they all ate Chris laid out his sleeping bag and pad before making a beef stew he had from a can and added a bit of spices he had taken from the hospital where he had spent some time. Quickly stirring in the spices, he smiled and looked at sunset and said as he noticed the distance between their pads was an ACR in width

"So sis do they know our relation because if not I will be scared they think we are sleeping together and those names are different you know" and she smiled saying

"We all use fake names because we have done many illegal things just to survive and if we get arrested we can't rat on our comrades". As the other three sat down around sunset with full bellies and candles Chris had helped to ensure they had plenty of, Adagio said quietly

"Sundown who is the new boy?" and she smiled happily saying

"This is my older brother Sigma" and they all smiled only to look a little sad as Chris sang

"300 hundred miles our trail had led, we barely had time to bury our dead, when we called retreat I died with a grapeshot in the heart. I almost made the first sea wall when my friends saw me fall. I still smell the smoke and taste the mud as I lay there dying from a loss of blood" and as Sunset saw they all went quiet she sang, trying to lighten the mood, grabbing Chris' hand and dancing thinking of a day when the four who made that home weren't living in a gas station

"I'm talking fancy where the food aint fast, two forks two knives bud light in a glass. Everyone needs one night to go out in style try on a little spot light for a little while". Looking over at sunset who was leaning against the wall after quickly dancing he asked quietly

"Hey sis who are the girls? I don't mean fake names I want the real ones and don't worry I will not tell anyone" and sunset sipped on a drink before replying, almost as if she was weighing her options saying

"Adagio Dazzling is the one I call Desi, Coda is Sonata Dusk and Al or Allie is Aria Blaze. Now promise me you will not tell anyone if you get caught". As the others danced Chris set up his sleep area and pulled down his mask and used it to cover his eyes until he heard a soft mooing sound cut through the still, humid, air. Slowly opening his eyes reaching for the rifle that sunset was snuggling, Chris saw a cow and a young man with a robe and he slowly slid the rifle away from sunset before asking

"What the hell am I looking at?" and Richard wandered in dressed in the robes of an Arabic trader before sunset remarked

"Brother no more Columbian special coffee for you" only to ask the exact same question her brother had just asked seeing the cow and Richard smiled saying

"Bad acid trip eh?" waking the others before selling what Chris needed to stay warm and Richard said

"well brother this will be a place that the kids will enjoy more so watch your back" before he turned and vanished into the night stunning the group with the fact he vanished just as fast as he appeared.


	2. Discoveries and damnation

Desert of the unknown ch. 2

A/N: I do not own MLP:EG and again there will be a mouth,mercs and mayhem **SO THIS IS THE WARNING HAHA**

"Oh god what do you want know?"

 _ **I have a TINY QUESTION…**_

"What the fuck is that and please god don't be anything stupid"

 _ **Do you know who you are talking to boy?**_

"True and what is the question?"

 _ **Will the unit origin be discussed?**_

"Wait and see now moving on before you ask anything stupid"

 _ **FLEE AND IM STEALING YOUR CHAIR!**_

Looking over at his brother who was struggling with history Chris yawned then said

"You seem to have the history homework down and Im gonna go out for a bit" and looking up the stairs to where Richard was sitting working on rebuilding the light he broke the day before shouted

"Botch that means no following me cause you have to repair the camera you broke" and ran out of the house hearing Richard mutter

"Correction YOU broke letting me be punted and I SHIP IT!" and Dave slugged him in the face saying

"Shut the hell up you really piss me off somedays" and seeing the scary smile dave had Richard went and hid under the bed praying he lived to see tomorrow. As Chris was running with the combat boots and weight belts so he could sweat a little he muttered to himself trying to avoid letting his emotions show

"I hope seeing her again is as good as it was last time we were together" with his hand running over a scar that he would always carry even if he tried to forget where it was from. Turning around the corner slinging around the 50lb weight belt as he started to release it he mumbled

"Thank god I have the belt on so I don't fall over" as dash slammed into him with a tight hug and she was on the verge of tears choking out

"I-I'm glad you haven't changed a bit and recognized me still so that's a plus" and she was on the verge of crying until she felt the vest on and said laughing

"Same old and is that a knife in your pocket or are you glad to see me eh boy?" and before Chris would say anything he heard a voice that pissed him off especially seeing on his wrist watch it was 5am and dropped to a knee and he heard

"You lost that loving feeling oh that loving feeling its gone gone gone…." and Chris yelled back to him

"God damn it I told you to piss off and fix the light and get it hooked up to the radio but I doubt you did that" with Richard yelling back "I did and dave is helping vinyl so I got kicked out ya know cause its better I was out of there" and Dash looked at the boy and snapped out

"It's to god damn early for that shit and if you want to sing something id prefer highway to the danger zone okay?" and thye all decided that coffee and monster energy drinks would say their sanity and Richard was annoyed when Dash smiled looking at him and teased

"So how do you feel from yesterday and did you like being in soviet Russia where big mac eats you?" and Richard started to make a move that Chris didn't like and he slammed his elbow into the base of Richards neck and grabbed his shirt slamming him to the ground and Richard yelled

"Well how the fuck do you think I would feel getting choked out by a god damn sandwich especially when my brother didn't prevent me from the sandwich trying to eat me eh?!" and Chris wouldn't say anything because he wasn't in the mood and the scars on his chest were starting to hurt and dash looked at Richard and keeping her voice low so Chris wouldn't hear and snap on them as it was a personal reason

"Dude its bad I know your brother more than you but his scars are starting to give him a lot of pain so try to not be an ass to much ok?" and ran to keep up with Chris who was running knowing fully well that it was bad for his lungs and heart but he really didn't give a damn anymore. Running into a gas station Chris walked into the back and grabbed a few large sodas and food with sugar when dash ran in and said in mock annoyance that turned into true fear about her boy

"You know fully well that doing that is a bad idea and if you want to try and kill yourself you don't need to make me hurt so bad" and she hugged Chris tight and he winced and moved seeing the boy pulling a ski mask down and walked in toward the counter and dash let go and grabbed a bag of chips seeing the candy bars and chips that Chris and Richard had and left the boys in stitches when the man pulled a gun saying

"Give me the god damn money asshole and no trying to be a fucking hero" seeing the 3 walk up and they started laughing as dash said faking innocence

"Do you mind moving so I can buy these chips and hey you going to buy that candy bar cause I want it before it melts eh?" and she kept trying to move in close when the punk who had a mohawk pointed the gun at her and Richard let out a slow whistle seeing chris turning red before saying

"The boy next to me who is a dangerous motherfucker likes the girl you have at gun point so I'd put it down and leave now" and Chris slammed his fist into the boys nose before swinging his legs out then slamming him down knocking him out cold Richard and dash said like Nappa

"Ah I think you broke him Chris I think he is made of papier-mâché or raddits" and they laughed before the kids paid for their meals and ran to the school as the sun rose and Richard started blaring Highway to the danger zone with Chris mumbling while smiling

"Do you mind shutting the hell up because my head hurts a lot" and he quickly plugged his headphones in and Dash looked at chris saying

"I can't believe it's been 9 years since we last were together and Ive still been waiting for you since we had to leave in a hurry avoiding the shots from an inside job" and chris had to sit down as he started to had a flashback of mother base going up in flames and the unit fighting but starting to give ground and Chris looked at the youngest recruit who was shooting but was scared to death and he slid close to her and helped her set the rifle up to get a more stable firing position and was glad to see the, well he wasn't sure if it was love or respect or both, shining through the fear before the blast knocked her overboard Chris got to his feet ready to die. As the shooting got intense with those who could making a run for it Scorpion as he was known as the time was slashed across the face before being tortured giving him the scars on his chest before he cut himself away and getting picked up after the hanging that they put him through. Looking up at sun with Dash looking scared along with Pinky who was not wanting to party seeing the tears down his face and they said

"Boy you look like shit and why don't you go to AJs farm if you really need to have a breakdown because you look like you may cry" and Chris said in a deathly somber voice

"I know and I may go for a walk for a little bit and what the fuck is that?" and he pointed out to Richard and Fluttershy running with pinkie only for Richard to be wearing a pink tutu and Chris looked back at the kids and said

"Yeah Im going to go to the gym with dash cause I don't know what the fuck I just saw" only to hear the 3 yell in unison

"WE SHIP IT!" and he just shook his head before Dave and Vinyl ran to the audio room to set up the light with dave singing and blaring the copper war surprised when Vinyl joined in and they finished setting up the lights and audio. Dash saw Chris pounding on the weights and Dash cracked a joke

"Boy I have a bat in the room if you really wanna beat yourself up" and pushing 150 on his arms and grunting he spat

"Oh you are jealous you are losing this war" and they both laughed until they gave up to go to classes.


	3. Returning soldier revealed loves

Deserts of the unknown ch. 3

A/N: I don't own MLP and only my OCs any comments or tips would be a huge help

As they ran into class Rainbow saw that Chris was walking in with more of a look of a man facing a firing squad than going to math class. As she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and muttered quietly so only he could hear it

"After class you and I need to talk because Im worried about you" and all Chris did was nod trying to choke back tears. All he would do was throw a few looks around the room and his usually outgoing and loud personality had started to become more and more subdued and isolated and even Pinkie, the group's resident comedian, had tried and failed on many occasions to cheer him up. As Dash was focusing on the test in front of her she saw Chris get up and walk off and she instantly threw her hand up and asked to leave with a pleading look in her eyes and was relieved as the teacher nodded and Dash wasted no time looking for him. Seeing the door had been kicked open she sang

"how can I explain the fear you feel inside cause you were born into this evil world and no one just why" and as her voice trailed off and she was on the verge of tears her boyfriend walked up with a coke and sandwich singing

"Real is a flag draped coffin and a 21 gun goodbye I call that real" and Chris wrapped dash in a hug as AJ walked out and said

"Hey Chris I have something to tell you and why don't we head back to the farm just the three of us and we can talk" and he slung his camouflage backpack over his shoulder and said

"Come on then let's go before lunch gets cold and Jack the first round is on you" and both Dash and Jack smiled as they had all the mind in the end he would be talking. As they walked into the house Dash asked in a innocent little girl voice that Chris thought was a little suspicious but ignored it as she asked

"Chris can you please get the door open my legs hurt" and as Chris turned around trying to get the door open he turned around and saw Jack smile and yell

"Duck bitch" as she threw a punch hitting him right in the face knocking him down the steps and he hit the ground stunning him and he felt himself being rolled over and heard Jack say

"I love you and damn it you are really heavy but I hope you don't get mad" as he felt his legs get tied together and a bag put over his head and he muttered

"Son of a bitch this will fucking suck if the waterboarding goes wrong which I assume it may" and the water and even ice cubes were poured on his hood and all he yelled was

"Captain Chris Augenstine India company first battalion seal team 7" and they weren't sure if he was smiling and they said with heart felt meaning before they stopped the simulated waterboarding

"Tell us what we want to know and this will all be over soon" and Chris looked at the two as soon as the bag was removed and asked

"So what do you to want to know and don't make me dig to deep then I have a question of my own for when you are done" and they all agreed to the terms before they let him go and he looked at the girls and held onto a mason jar and said calmly and a little more subdued

"So what do you want to know and I will tell anything so don't worry" and the girls grabbed the seats and pulled them over and AJ seeing his eyes wondering said

"hey C this isn't like Gibbs basement even though I think it could be if two people where to agree to it" and Chris looked at them and said

"I left for the military the day I heard the news my dad died and trying to put all the distance I could when I then learned that my sister had died in the training accident which wasn't what they said" and Dash and Autumn looked at him and no one had known Autumn had slipped in until she said

"The attack which the killer in a desert uniform acted like a Russian and shot the unit killing her first" and Chris nodded and said

"Exactly I started training to be a sniper and get my revenge and according to the military I was 'mentally unfit for duty' so I was discharged and joined the demon dogs special ops unit and started to get revenge but the son of a bitch got away then the attack that made everyone thing I was dead so somedays I wish I was a ghost like everyone thought" and Dash threw a punch splitting his lip and AJ yelled out

"Damn it boy I had a crush on you so Dash and I thought we would date you and each other but you pull this bull shit get your fucking head straight!" and Autumn hummed then sang

"It was just to days past 18 he was waiting and sat down in a booth and gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair and the letters came from an army camp in California and Vietnam and don't worry I won't be able to write for a while" and as they fell silent Chris yelled to her as her back was turned

"Dixie chicks traveling soldier and the soldier you thought was like a brother isn't dead I'm right here 'sis" and Autumn hugged him and yelled

"Damn it gibbs glad you are still alive and I wonder how that story ends did you get the son of a bitch?" and he laughed and said

"You could say he got to fly after all like he wanted" and they saw the picture of the man hanging by his neck under a helo with a M134 tearing on him ensuring he was shark food andf he said

"He's done and now my questions one why the fuck did you hit me and two why the fuck didn't you tell em?" then exchanging a look Dash said

"Instead of going to class for the rest of the day why don't we see what the boy can do in the gun range" and Chris laughed and fist bumped the three before showing he still had the razors edge


	4. spilled blood fractured minds

Deserts of the unknown ch. 4

A/N: I don't own MLP EG and only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice as will any tips for improving the story. This is also the beginning of a battle of the bands piece

As the sun rose proving he had been shooting all night Chris mumbled as David walked in with a bow and arrow across his back and a bow staff in his hands and he looked and said quietly

"Hey brother you are a hard man to find and its not like there is a price on your head or anything" and they both had a smile as they both hadn't been talking to each other in about a month and he was shocked seeing his brother with a rough beard and a dark eyes with a head a black hair cut which he kept hidden under a black cowl that made him look more like a ninja than anything else. As the two boys gave each other a fist bump Chris flashed a look of shock and said casually

"Well you dumb son of a bitch you know this aint an archery town and it'll be had as shit to get you to blend in here and I have a range so you can leave the bow here and I think we should get ready because a dance is tonight" and David just smiled and said

"I was gone for a month from CHS and now there is a dance and I wonder did Vinyl ask about me at all?" and Sunset Shimmer walked in after knocking on the door and bringing in the homework of the kids who had called in sick that day said with a slight laugh

"You think your girlfriend had her headphones off long enough to notice you weren't around?" and Dave laughed and said with a smile as he grabbed a set of keys to his SUV

"I'm going to go see her and talk to yall later so don't worry nothing will happen and even help get set up for the fall formal and then a date so piss off" and he then tore off in his SUV blaring dubstep and the rest of the group just shook their heads and Sunset asked with her voice relaying the shock she felt

"Does he always play that music so loud and doesn't he know that he could go deaf from that?" and they all replied in unison

"Yes but do you think he really gives a damn?" and they all smiled as Sunset looked down and was a tad embarrassed and muttered

"Sorry I didn't know" and they all laughed and said

"It's ok and we all took a little bit of getting used to it especially because even on operations he had it quietly in his headset which pissed us off because we could feel the vibrations and always checked the sky thinking it was an air attack so we enjoyed when he went off being a sniper" and Chris looked at the assembled crowd and pulled out his custom 45 and dumped the whole mag into a target on the edge of a berm 50 yards away stunning the girls who had not seen the gun appear. As the girls all felt their hearts slowly settle down Chris remarked to the group

"I always carry the gun and at least another weapon-" and he pulled out a stiletto V96 commando knife and smiled seeing the interested look of dash and jack and he finished the statement saying

"My trusty dagger and it is always carried next to me and I mean it goes everywhere with me" and sunset asked with a bit of glee

"So how long have you been armed and why do you go to school with weapons and do you think the rest of us could get a weapon or something similar?" and with a smirk dash and applejack looked and dash said

"Yeah boy you aren't leaving us unarmed are you?" and he smiled and picked up a duffle bag and set it down before unzipping it and pulling out a variety of side arms ranging from a peacemaker revolver to a to the UZI machine pistol and Dash saw the Glock 17C and smiled and yelled

"MINE!" and swung around a V42 combat knife and swung it fast scaring the rest as AJ grabbed the colt 45 revolvers and trench knife and yelled

"Hell yes!" while twilight grabbed a broom handle Mauser and a butterfly knife while Rarity grabbed the luger that had clattered to the table as Chris shook the bag on the table to expose even more weapons causing twilight to remark

"Well damn you are a walking arms bazaar if I do say so" and he slid over the dagger to rarity and said with a smile

"That belongs to you so everyone has a handgun and knife combo" and sunset said with a bit of annoyance

"Not everyone but I take it you don't really give a damn about us so sure everyone has a weapon" and he laughed and grabbed the coke and crown royal whiskey and said

"Save the best for last so why don't you pony up to the table and yes pun intended, and grab a gun and knife because I have just the set for both of you" and both smiled as applejack just groaned and said melodramatically

"God enough with the damned puns and it hurts I'm not going to lie" and fluttershy looked scared seeing the guns and said trying to keep her nerves in check

"I-I don't like guns and don't which ones to pick so can you pick for me?" and Chris just smiled and said with sympathy evident as his soft side showed

"of course and all any of you had to do was ask for my help if you needed it" and he looked fluttershy up and down making her blush and dash jealous and applejack looked at him and mumbled

"You better know what you're doing" and he looked and said

"I was torn between a compact colt .45 but seeing as you don't like gun and seem a little timid I recommend this" and he produced a combination of a .380 lightning pistol and a neck knife and seeing her smile he saw sunset shimmer starting to walk away with tears in her eyes and he yelled out

"Hey all but one of us has been armed with a gun and knife and that just won't do so grab a weapon or two" and the whole basement went silent and all eyes flashed to sunset and she asked starting to think more like a soldier and spy than anything else

"I guess I'll get the weapons that no one wants and that will make me a liability up to the time I die in combat or in a misfire accident" and all Chris would say was

"Couldn't find a Russian knife that I trusted so I had a buddy of mine make a Russian version of my trusty mk 3 combat knife and a couple modern fairbairn-sykes stilettos and I'm taking one of both to go with my Glock and colt pistols and you side arm if you choose to accept it is a Russian tt33 handgun and a Makarov back up gun" and she smiled and holstered them and as that was taken care of rarity living up to her usual MO exclaimed and annoyed the rest

"Ill make us all matching holsters well at least for the lovers and then make us all stylish versions to replace these ugly things and how do we wear them exactly?" Rarity asked with the others throwing him a look asking the exact same question and he laughed and said

"I have two versions I prefer but I brought three so you can pick what suits you best with them being a shoulder holster that david uses and I sometimes have but I prefer a hip holster so I can cover them up with my shirt or a base of the spine because I am willing to be armed and the book types or those that have up down lifting should use the shoulder rig while the others is strictly choice that is unless twi and rarity wouldn't mind showing they were armed" and both of them settled on the shoulder rig as fluttershy asked nervously

"W-wont my animals get caught in the rigs I am wearing?" and Chris said with a slight smirk

"Don't worry I customized the rig for the person I am tailoring for so can I see your ankle?" and as she slowly nodded and rolled her pant leg up she winced slightly at the odd feeling of a strap being tightened on her ankle and Applejack said calmly

"Now give your ankle a little wiggle but don't kick him in the face I love him" as Chris pushed off the floor and on to his feet exposing the colt and because he had arched his back his knife started to fall out only to stop and he smiled then said

"I don't know if we have the dance tonight or not but I have something if you are interested" and as they all stood stunned Chris said just like a kid who was showing off for his peers, which he was in his own way

"Why are you all slack jawed I mean this aint nothing so why don't you all put your tongues back in your mouths" then he swung around and rolled on his feet and smiled as David walked in and said

"hey boy why don't you quit showing off and tell them what you are doing because we have to decide what to do because I have the dance tonight that I'm DJing so make it quick cause I have to see their reactions" and Chris looked and said calmly

"I have a job for us and the pay is 20 fucking grand and we get to be out of school for a long weekend so who wants to go?" and David yelled

"Can you shut the fuck up because I am sure that the group will make a decision that will be smart and benefit all of us like getting the rainbooms together" and Richard who had heard the pay called out bringing down a bottle of rum and three mason jars and apple cider made in the traditional way meaning it had alcohol

"Well boy you really undersold that one so god damn try again" and Chris knew he was trying to get a rise out of him and replied

"Long weekend and the ability to prove we still have the edge" and seeing the decision Dash wanted to avoid a fight from the brothers and said

"Why don't we go play in the field and Dave can run the dance so if we get a little enthusiastic the music Dave plays can cover for us so we don't get arrested trying to earn a paycheck" and they all did knuckles as Dave smiled and said

"Ill see you all later and Chris you and Richard don't break the new recruits" and the girls all turned on the song last Friday and Chris looked at dash and said

"You ripped your favorite party dress warrants out for my arrest I could use a ginger ale that was such an epic fail" and Derpy ran over with a vest of grenades with half of the spoons missing with the other half of the pins starting to fall out and Richard grabbed her and they sent the grenade belt flying and Chris tackled her and covered her ears and body from shrapnel and waited till the bomb went down and he looked at Richard and said

"Holy shit that sucked and I didn't know I could fly" and got up laughing and Dave just shook his head then said

"Ill see you all later and for the love of god boys don't kill them" and he left the boys and the girls and Dash ran over to Chris with a Ares shrike LMG which looked like an M16 had a baby with the M240 LMG and Richard held up an M60 and yelled

"Call me mister pig" and Dash and Chris laughed before Chris grabbed a 240B with the stock collapsed and a medium barrel and the 762 Ares rifle slung over his shoulder and dropped to his belly and Dash ran over and said

"I call dibs on AG and scootaloo why don't you be our powder pony?" and she ran out decked out in body armor and said

"yes big sister" and Richard pointed to Pinkie and Sweetie belle and called out

"Have my AG and powder pony so training begins now" and both boys practiced machine gun and switching with their AGs quickly and they held down the mags and as they smiled Chris said with darkness prevalent in his voice

"Alright time to have a bit of training with pistols and knives because we have an op tonight" and they all practiced shooting and killing with blades and Dash proved that she had the skills as did jack and Chris looked at them and said

"Find somewhere to hide because me and Richard tonight will commit the first kill of the new demon dogs and after we go to school the next day provided we don't get arrested" and laughed after he said that. Hopping in the jeep that the boys had ridden in but without the light machine gun as it would attract to much attention they both cruised up on the target with the girls fanning out to pull security on the raid Dash and twilight knocked on the doors nearby and said quietly trying not to laugh as they were being like Ronin samurai

"Next door we will be doing a bit of construction work so don't worry and stay in your house" and they knocked on the boys shoulders letting them know it was ok to proceed and they blew the lock in and slashed the man's throat sending a spray of crimson all over the room painting the colors of a morbid sunset and Richard remarked like a sadistic Bob ross

"Well the sunset is a bright night touch and I think we could do better for another art gallery" and to ensure he was dead and to throw off the cops they shot him in the face with suppressed pistols splattering his skull all over the room in the flash of a handgun covering them both in blood and brain matter and Richard said like Hannibal Lecter

"I call this painting with skin" as he drug the man's body around smearing the blood and used his hand to splay the anarchy sign on the window sills and then doused the man in acid before the boys robbed and ransacked the house before taking off after cracking open the gas main and lighting candles sending the building up in a ball of fire as they put the pedal to the metal getting home as the sirens wailed in the opposite direction. As they all got back to the ranch Twilight walked in from the dance with a friend of hers named Josh and said

"Dave heard the explosions of the cut gas main and we found a new trooper for the Demons and here is his weapon of choice and she held up an M16 with a 203 grenade launcher and a glock 17 pistol and Chris threw him a patch and said laughing

"Welcome to the dogs boy and new recruits sleep outside first" and they all laughed as Chris fell asleep in his ranch house with a bottle of whiskey and he woke up with a pounding head and Vinyl was passed out in the yard and Chris yelled

"Wake up damn it we have a class to go to and we can't afford to be late" and Sunset woke up and quickly threw her dark clothes and said

"They can get themselves and Dash and Richard are in" and Richard smacked his hand on the side and held onto the roll bar as Chris slammed the pedal down with his boots and black tactical clothes fitting him and as they pulled in sunset ran to gym class and two kids he looked like they had been beaten with the ugly stick started to tear into Sunset laughing as soon as she started Crying only to be stunned as Big mac had been given brass knuckles and he put them to use knocking one guy out and sunset let a wicked smile cross her face as she tackled the other and pulled out her tokarev pistol and beat the kid into unconsciousness splitting his nose and slamming more blows on his head cutting his head and exposing the dull white bone of his skull which she tried pulverizing with her modified pistol which was chambered for .45 and as she stopped with blood splattered on the floor and her jacket and even her shirt laughing like a maniac with a sadistic smile reminiscent of the joker plastered on her face then she dropped the gun laughing like a maniac only to have Dash who had ran in pick it up and nod as sunset pushed herself up onto her feet and rubbed blood on her face then walked into principle celestia's office and said

"Before you say anything that scumbag deserved it" and then she broke down crying and was stunned when Celestia said

"Go home and take the rest of the day off and all of you try and be normal kids for a day meaning no guns" and sunset nodded and took off so no one saw her cry as her makeup started smearing making her look like chucky combined with Carrie and she then started getting range time as the rest of the group all came home and grabbed guns to blow off steam as they were all out for revenge.


	5. Demons fangs missing souls

Deserts of the unknown ch. 5

A/N: I don't own MLP EG and only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice as will any tips for improving the story. This is also brings in a new OC and more blood and gore

Looking around the range Richard saw the targets all perforated with holes of varying calibers and shell casings that Richard swept up and dumped them in bins so they could be reloaded and then shot again as the bullets and brass were expensive and he looked at the group who were all slowly getting put together and he took the shot at Chris saying sarcastically

"Well boy I see that dash has found the cider and drank quite well from that glass" and in response Chris lit a cigarette and said ignoring the jab that his brother had thrown

"they are sweet tasting and know god and damn well I don't care because the three of us love each other" and then he walked away and went to the basement and reloaded and handful of .45 caliber cartridges and put them in a magazine before he heard Jack yell

"Boy it is time we go to school and don't kill him even though he needs to die because his mother is a hamster and his father smells of elderberries!" and he stood there stunned until she yelled out

"Damn it get in the fucking jeep because we have to go now or Pinkie gets detention for the last time she rode with Richard and showed up at noon!" and everyone hoped in and Richard asked nonchalantly

"So Chris do you think that the day will go good or will I be knocking the shit out of people namely you?" and Chris reached into his holster and everyone went on edge thinking that Chris was going to shoot Richard and they were all shocked when Chris pulled out a candy bar and threw it at him saying

"Richard eat a snickers you're not you when you are hungry" and Richard grumbled and spat back

"At least I don't get blown away in a wind storm and by god you have your girlfriend tie you to the ground so you don't blow away you kinky fuck" and Chris' eyes flashed bright red which he had told the group that "when my eyes flash red run because there is officially a heavy chance that someone may end up dead and it'll be anyone close to me" and they turned and walked away when Chris threw out a harsh blow spitting out with venom in his words

"Yeah that may be so but at least my girlfriend isn't a fucking crazy seamstress with a stick up her ass!" and with that the fight was on as Richard quietly slammed his hand into Chris' chest and swung his legs out knocking the breathe from him and before Chris could say anything Richard had his KABAR to Chris' neck and he spat out pushing into Chris' dust stained skin drawing blood

"Come on bitch beg for your life beg for it!" and the subdued response that stunned the rest of the group was

"I'm already dead so kill me.. I SAID KILL ME DAMN IT!" and Richard slammed his fist into the dirt on the outskirts of town before saying

"Get your ass in the fucking jeep and we will deal with you later" and they drove to the school in silence and as they pulled up Dave jumped out and ran into the school with a gift to surprise vinyl and he carried a flash drive containing as he put it "A program that is worth more than your miserable life" and Dash helped Chris cover up the small pin prick when Jack yelled to Richard

"If you hurt dash I'll make sure that you learn a new dance you useless fuck!" and the group seemed to be imploding which got twilight asking exasperatedly

"Can't we all just get a long I mean we are all friends almost like a family and Chris and Richard have an issue that we need to help them with not let the problem destroy everything we worked so hard to build up isn't that right Snake?" and Richard swung around and smiled pulling out a pair of ray ban sunglasses and said casually

"What took you so long and Dash your boyfriend goes by the name of snake I have no idea why he just does" and Chris yelled out

"Yo Miller we on a good term or not cause I want to crush this feud before it puts any of us in jeopardy" and Richard just nodded and they ran into the class with Richard jumping into his desk and yelling

"We are the black sheep mr misunderstood" and the class all hollered at him to shut the fuck up and Chris punched Richard in the arm flashing his dark eyes until the teacher said trying to prevent a bloodbath that she knew both boys were capable of doing

"Boys you too need to cool off or both of you will be paying another visit to the guards" and the new Girl smiled as Chris hollered out

"Oh Mr. Popo I think you forgot us so come get us" and the whole class laughed as Richard clicked crickets and said light heartedly

"No one is coming and I wonder who the new girl is" and they all looked at the skinny twig of a girl with her purple hair pulled over her face and the blood red eye clashed with her snow white skin all covered in a dark pair of pants and a rainbow colored shirt and the jacket that Chris assumed had a gift and she looked at the class and said in a voice that Chris recognized as holding a world of pain and hatred

"M-my name is Scarlett and I transferred from intercity and I have a lot of scars and am self-conscious" and one boy in the back yelled

"You look like a freak and are you the spawn of Satan?!" and Richard and Chris saw her about to snap and both boys yelled

"Bitch we don't have a sister and if you really want to give up on being able to eat solid food we can help with that and yes we know what we are doing and it'll hurt a lot" and Chris grabbed the boy pulling his brown hair tight letting Richard start throwing body shots and Pinkie having turned into pinkamena smiled and laughed sadistically stated pulling a scalpel which was all the more frightening as she said it in a cute little girl voice

"Boys would you mind not breaking him too bad because the cupcakes take a while to bake when I have to sift the flour and that is all sorts of problems and is time consuming as all hell so take it easy" and they threw a punch to the jaw and a knee to the nose finishing the job knocking the man off staining Chris' shirt in blood. Seeing the blood on his shirt he walked away telling the teacher

"I'm going to the gym to get a new t-shirt and then I will be back and then go back to the day as usual" and with that he stood up and pulled his jacket and shirt down deftly covering the holster ensuring no one saw it and he ran to the gym and opened up his locker and grabbed a t-shirt with an eagle on the front and he walked back into the class seeing scarlet sitting down sobbing with Chris knew was a fake arm and before he could say anything Pinkie ran over and draped an arm over her and said

"Hey no need to be sad because they are just big meanies and don't know what amazing people we are and do you want a party hat because after school I'm hosting a massive party" and as Chris nodded and walked away dash yelled out

"Boy lets grab our guitars and rock out" and one of Chris' classmates made the mistake of yelling as the boy went to another class near Chris'

"Yeah you and that tomboy would hold guitars together" and he hinted at a double meaning and Chris slammed his fist in his jaw stunning the kid and Chris spat out

"Lucky I don't have brass knuckles on or I'd have broken your jaw" and as he sat down he thought he would be sent to the principal's office and was shocked when everyone got called down to the gym and he saw the rest of the crew all sitting together leaving Dash and Jack next to Chris and Scarlet by her lonesome until Sunset sat down with her and they started talking about life and everything that crossed their minds until Principles Celestia and Cadance walked out and said

"We are bringing back the battle of the bands but first we will be doing a talent show so we ask you all to participate and do something other than a band" and as they walked out the phone rang and Chris answered and started to walk out when he heard

"Boy we have a problem and it involves the cleanup from your raid killing that mob boss and it involves the group" and he picked up the pace and said quietly stunning the girls who had seen him leave in a hurry

"What the fuck you mean that the group has a bounty on their heads and are being stalked?" and he ran toward the door when Richard stopped him and said as Chris barged past him

"Yo boy what the fuck got you in such a hurry?" and instead of saying anything Chris got in the truck and turned the engine over praying secretly the engine didn't blow and he yelled

"Tell you later at a safer place" and he let the pedal sink to the floor as he tore into his ranch and jumped out and seeing Scootaloo and Apple bloom, who had the day off, come out he turned and ran to the range and without slowing down he pulled out the gun and fired 3 rounds putting two into the target and the third into a wooden post he slammed to a stop and dumped the rest of the magazine into the closest targets and then he walked back and seeing the girls he holstered the gun and opened up Jacks Cider cabinet then said

"I know you are wondering why I did what I did so Scoot, Apple grab sweetie belle and Ill tell you three" and as they climbed up onto the bar stools he lowered his voice before muttering

"The girls have all got Prices on their heads and its all because of me" and none of the youngsters let Chris take the blame and as the rest came home Dash said

"Well the first show is tonight and the band will be back together if you want to girls" and all but twilight said they were in and Jack asked the obvious question

"Does anyone know where twi is and Chris don't drink too much in front of the kids" and he looked at her and said with a bit of an edge

"Yeah she got nabbed and it's all my fault" and they all started to comfort him Chris and Richard saw the door open with sunset and pinkie carrying the new girl in a chair fashion and Scarlett said panting

"The walk here sucked and after I nap we can party right pinkie?" and Chris saw the new girl and said

"You look like a girl I had worked with when I was in the military" and Scarlett pulled her arm off stunning the group and pinkie was the only one who stated the obvious

"Well that is so coooooool" and Scarlett looked off into the distance and said in a joker voice

"Hey kids wanna know how I got this arm?" and everyone nodded and Dash looked a little nervous and Pinkie ran up and said

"I take it you were fighting a man in black clothing and he called you a clown and sent you to a asylum and the only way to escape was to cut off your arm and you went on the run robbing banks to get the money to get a new fake arm?" and everyone stared at Pinkie and Richard asked the question on everyone's mind

"what the fuck was that about pinkie" and she said

"Idk I just felt like saying that" and Scarlett took everything dark saying

"I wish it was that funny but it is anything but" and she pulled on a coke and said

"I was at home and my mom and dad always kept me fed and a roof over my head but I never knew the price they paid until the day I was home and the loan shark visited" and she looked at everyone about to cry and Pinkie hugged her and said

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" and Scarlett nodded and continued

"They told mom and dad that if they wanted the debt to go away I would have to go with them and right as mom and dad told me to leave with them the men shot them dead and tortured me for a few days including making me stick out my hands and cutting off my left arm at the elbow and then they let me go after branding me with this and using me as their personal sex slave" and she pulled up her shirt and her skin had a fading scar of XOF seared into her skin. As everyone else Cringed and wretched Dash spoke up with her voice shaking at the sight of her new comrade branded

"I'll kill that son of a bitch and make damn sure that he never knows what hit him" and Pinkie pulled out her sidearm which she had grabbed afterwards cause she had been so random time wise that Chris didn't have much time to hand over the weapons and she slammed down the desert eagle and pulled her switchblade out flicking the blade in and out seemingly mesmerized by the steel and Chris looked at them and said

"I bet you all are wondering what my goal is and why I have enlisted you all" and Pinkie called out stunning them all

"You were a soldier leading a private army, from an oil rig that has many platforms so you need jeeps to get around, that was attacked and you had Dash as a partner and thought that your enemy had died and now that you know he is back you are trying to reform an army bigger and better than the past to take him down and your newest goal is to rescue twilight and keep all of us from going mad and being hunted all while wondering if you will ever get to go to equestria and make a living or die doing what you love and that's if the writer decides to give us all a happy life" and everyone looked stunned and Scarlett and Sunset asked in stunned unison that got them both smiling

"Pinkie what the hell was that about?" and Chris asked confused

"H-how do you know that stuff?" and before anyone else could say anything Pinkie giggled and said

"Oh it's just a hunch" and Chris just shrugged his shoulders and he looked at Scarlet and said

"I have armed everyone else and now if you want to join it's your turn" and she smiled and threw open her jacket revealing 30 throwing knives and she laughed and said

"I have been one step ahead of you there boy" and Chris gave her a kukri and a MAC10 submachine gun and she smiled and asked if she had anything more fashionable" and Chris laughed at her and said

"Not just fashionable but practical" and he slid her trench coat open making Jack and Dash mad until they saw that the "Belt" fit perfectly into the mag well of the mac 10 and Chris said smiling

"Belt o' death aka a super long magazine of I want to say almost a couple thousand rounds of super stylish fuck off" and they all smiled and Jack looked at the group and said trying to keep levelheaded after what she just saw

"Hate to be the nay-sayer but we have a talent show and I assume that if we pony up twi will be killed so how do we save her and still maintain our cover?" and Chris smiled and looked at sunset and Dash

"you all need to be awesome but not so awesome you pony up and Sun Ill be a he demon so if I come home covered in blood that's why" and she looked at him and stunned everyone saying in a casual form getting Richard tossing her a pair of sunglass that she donned

"I'll be a she demon so let's get going, boss" and Chris ran toward the truck as Richard joined and said

"snake I give miller a couple days at best so we have to hurry" and with that Chris slammed the gas pedal down kicking up a major cloud of dust and the group started a recon of the building and they saw a shadow and caught a glint of a scope and Chris called quietly over the radio

"Hey Dave if it's you in the nest cover your scope cause sunrise will give you away" and sure enough the glint vanished and Dave said

"Thanks I forgot about that and it's time to exfil so ill hitch a ride with you back" and they had the engine running as Dave hopped in looking like a giant caterpillar making sunset rage

"Why can't we go rescue her there is no telling what they are doing to her right now!" and Chris said calmly

"Patience my young padawan we mustn't risk her life recreating operation certain death" and sunset stated with it finally donning on her

"If we rush in they could kill her and us all in one move" and Richard replied

"Very good our young padawn we may make a true killer out of you yet" and as they showed up at the school to watch the talent show Jack was twirling pistols and smiling when out of the crowd a man stood up and threw a knife almost hitting Pinkie who was getting ready backstage and as David went for his gun Chris stopped him as Jack shot the second knife out of the sky before turning both guns and firing one round into the head and dumping the rest of the cylinders into the man's chest meaning he was dead before he hit the ground. Looking out over the crowd of stunned onlookers

"You think I am just paranoid do you believe me now and Id do anything for real whiskey" as she had a jug of sweet tea right next to her. Walking out of the stunned room Josh and Pinkie walked out with josh toting his trusty 16A4/203 and yelled out assuming correctly that there were more threats there

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" and Pinkie yelled jumping on his back doing the transformer noise

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE PONY!" and she started playing with Dash as Jack grabbed her fiddle and Chris recognized

"I remember down in Houston we were putting on a show when a cowboy said we love what you're doing boys don't get us wrong there is just something missing in your song" and Chris sang quietly

"You say you wanna two-step you say you wanna doe-si-doe" and they hit the fast fiddle when the other attackers stood up and clutched their heads screaming and sunset yelled scared to death as they tore themselves apart and dash and the group kept playing in a chorus of chaos and Chris shot the closest man dead right after her tore his eye out. Fortunately the damage was minimal as most of the people weren't there as it was just a rehearsal and cadence asked quietly as Chris walked up

"S-should we cancel I mean there is so much destruction" and Chris looked at her and said

"Don't cancel this was a case of parasites infecting people and giving them orders to kill. I'll get the whole gym cleaned up and then we can go on with everything as usual". As the event went off without a hitch the video of say hello to my little friend/my little pony made it online and then was played before they went out on stage and Dash and jack went and played mountain music instead of their other choice. Declaring the winner everyone went back and they saw that Chris' door was wide open and they all slowly walked up and heard a yell of

"God damn it you son of a bitch when I get free you are dead" and all the guns were pulled out and they ran into his house and headed toward the basement and saw Big Mac hanging Chris over a weight bar and he threw a hard punch to Chris' already bruised body and then he grabbed a cigarette and slammed it into Chris' Left eye gathering a scream from Chris and Dash who and Jack who yelled

"God damn it let him go or Ill kill you" and as Mac said "Nnope" Dash jumped on his back and coked him into unconsciousness saying angrily

"Wasn't a request asshole" and Richard was cut free seeing Chris was missing his right arm at the elbow and Josh grabbed the fake arm that Chris had and reattached it and said

"Boss wake up" and Chris asked for an eye patch which pinkie produced saying

"Always have one for in case of eye patch emergencies" and they all laughed and Dash kicked mac awake after tying him up and spat out

"Why did you attack him" and Richard replied "Heard him say something about if he didn't Jack would be next" and as they all looked at Shelby who walked in after holding down the trigger on her MAC 10 she said

"Friendship maybe magic but you do not fuck with the family" and Pinkie reverting to Pinkamena said

"I call dibs on being the enforcer for la cosa nostra" and she swung her knife as she said that and turning back to regular pinkie she looked at Scarlet and asked

"Always wondered but what does XOF stand for" and Chris and Richard who knew quickly finished their drinks as she said smiling

"Hugs Kisses and a big Fuck you" and everyone else spat out drinks as David called to Jack

"Hey why don't you meet me outside and I have something we can do" and he handed her an M40A3 with a 10 round box magazine and suppressor with a variable zoom scope and said

"I'll teach you how to be an effective sniper" as Chris handed out assault rifles to the rest leaving an AUG aside for twilight and he stated sitting them down in the basement

"Class is now in session"

 **Did you all get the references and next chapter you'll find out what rifles the others get but I wonder what you think they should have?**


	6. Dead or alive in the desert sun

Deserts of the unknown ch. 6

A/N: I do not own MLP: EG and only my OCs and my editor has helped so I owe him props. Any reviews will be nice

As Richard slowly came to seeing what Chris was doing with an AK disassembled and the others with the exception of twilight and Jack had a gun on their desks and Richard blew a kiss to rarity and called out getting Chris groaning with annoyance

"Hey teach did I sleep through summer break? Oh well time to sleep through fall semester" and Rarity called out

"Ignore my asshole of a boyfriend he tends to sleep down here" and Chris said smirking

"Your right and now back to the weapons on the desk" and Dash held up a partially disassembled G36 and all the additions being dual mags, an onyx black suppressor and an EOTECH hybrid sight and an onyx and silver bayonet and then asked

"Hey boy did I get this thing taken apart correctly?" and seeing the parts he smiled and nodded before quickly, blindfolded no less shocking sunset, reassembling the AK104 and tossed it to her stating

"The weapons here are tools what they become known for is up to us and us alone" and Dave walked in with Jack and a Winchester 700 with a 10 round mag and he said calmly

"You are right and for you all when all else fails use a shit ton of force" and they all smiled and nodded before turning back to Richard who was snoring and as Sunset dumped a gallon of ice water on him he yelled out

"God damn it what the fuck was that for?!" and they all laughed except Rarity who muttered

"God damn it now I have to dry his uniform and make him potentially a new one that is waterproof this time" and she was stunned as Dash yelled "Shut the fuck up you get to see him naked again and we all know that's what you want so you should be thanking me cause it was my idea" and Rarity turned as bright red as the dress she was wearing and Richard yelled settling them down

"Walk it off dash and Rarity why don't you make some new clothes for the dance" and she nodded before walking off as Dash turned and ran trying to keep her anger in check which is more than Chris could do when he heard Richard call out

"Yeah Chris I know everything about you and dash so why don't you just move on with the day and I will see if I can get you to a special room built so just enjoy your day" which got Chris flashing a middle finger and he just walked away then reached the door and turned around yelling

"You are just an asshole with more guts than brains" and spinning around he walked away trying to find dash who was on the verge of crying. As Chris came up to the hill he sang the code

"She knows that I'm coming for her and I just can't rest till I find that devil of a stallion with a wild restless spirit like mine" and Dash revealed where she was in reply

"Half horse half devil they say caballo diablo the outlaw high atop the sierra padre" and she ran toward him and he hollered out

"Richard is an asshole and his girlfriend is fucking insane and he says he knows we've been sleeping together" and Dash just smiled and said

"It ain't a secret boss I mean we ain't the most quiet even though jack can rival us" and Chris just muttered

"Don't get to cute baby and I wonder what that motherfucker is doing and he said it involved a special room" and he turned around and hollered out at the top of his lungs

"Damn it wilms if you do what I think you are there won't be much learning you'll be able to do" and he ran to the room which had been off of his and Dash's room and found that it was painted in a sick morbid mix of purple and navy blue and seeing the door open to another color he hollered out

"God fucking damn it boy you better not have done what I think you did" and Rarity and Richard both seeing their boss go bright red with anger laughed and Rarity took the shot and said

"You may wanna tone down the language and the volume because I don't think you want the baby to hear the language and cry from her dad yelling" and Chris just grabbed his rifle which he had sent to Jordan, their trusty gunsmith who never seemed to remove his damned silver gunmetal welding googles and usually had a pair of headphones with a black skull on them, and as Richard hollered out at his bosses retreating form

"What is our goal now and please don't be too vague" and Chris threw back a piece of fabric that came from twilights library and he walked off as Richard said quietly

"Damn many people have to die to rescue twilight similar to saving private Ryan" and Chris started loading the truck with guns and ammo and medical kits of bandages, gauze and other material for the case gunshots before seeing Abby the units resident rotorhead walk out with a pair of headphones in her ears and a pair of tight fitting jeans showing off her slender drop dead frame at 5' 2" and green eyes under the mop of brown hair that she was wearing in a rather unkempt pony tail Chris hollered out smiling

"Hey yo eagle how you are doing?" and Abby just looked and said smiling

"Well boss I'm planning on going out for a raid then have to bail your ass out of whatever jam you find yourself in and then be home in time for supper because my mommy gets mad when I'm late" with the last part getting him a smile and he looked his sister dead in the eye and yawned before throwing her a note and package and as Abby hopped into the cockpit of her modified Blackhawk she read

"Here's a collection of music for you that I think you'll like and don't worry I'll get home safe since I'm the only family you have left" and Abby started tearing up as the backdoor opened and she spat out exasperated with the annoyance evident

"What the fuck do you all want because god damn it I could use some alone time" and David and jack along with a third soldier who wore a black eagle t-shirt and black cargo pants and a pair of combat boots and said the few words that earned her the nickname quiet viper

"My friend your brother wanted three snipers to cover for the raid and you may ask him about any plans you have because I know you are thinking" and the flight to the abandoned complex on the edge of time was uneventful and as the others all jumped out of the on to the roofs and all laid up with their camouflage and Jack, who had been training with Dave to be a master shot, nervously glanced into the scope and fidgeted with the bolt muttering

"I don't know if I will be able to take the shot if I have to" and Dash said and in a reassuring tone

"It's just like the target practice but this time-" and Jack finished it saying morbidly and tensely

"The stakes are much higher and more painful" before setting the crosshairs over the window that if dash had her way would be broken in when the go signal was given. As the chopper touched down Chris ran over and started loading a small stick of 6 troopers and as they clipped in Abby pulled up and rocked the bird to a stop as Dash hollered to be heard over the roar of the T700 engines

"Babe are we fast roping in or what?" and Chris pulled his gloves on and said

"Well I have my gloves on so yeah what do you think" and she laughed as Rarity and Richard who were gearing up with the ground floor raid team and both of the crews chatted over the radio and Chris called out

"Dave you and Jack on target and Viper if you see an enemy you know what to do and that goes for all of you" and Chris listened into that conversation before unclipping he helped Dash over the railing and laid back putting their weight on the harnesses they attached to the roof and he yelled

"GO, GO, GO!" as he swung down and slammed his boot into the glass causing it to implode and as he touched down he swung up his modified MP5 submachine gun in place of his usual carbine and he drilled the first target in the door with a burst of 9mm hollow points causing the man's head to explode in a blood fountain and dash having cleared the room with her G36C and as she swept the corner a man dressed in all black and a skull mask grabbed the gun and slammed it down but thanks to the sling it didn't go very far and as she fell she went for her G18 and didn't get it up in time as the man's head exploded. As Dash looked up at the window she yelled into her microphone

"Hey Jack I owe you one so first rounds on me" and seeing the head explode jack almost threw up as Dave helped her get back on target and Abby having listened into the comms circling the raid site turned on the music and sang

"I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride I'm wanted dead or alive" and David and Jack started placing head shots into the guards who haplessly for them chose to stand in the window in full view of the three bloodthirsty and vengeance fueled snipers who, despite trying to appear innocent and invisible from everyone else's eyes, sent the rounds down range dropping the enemies with the sickening crack of copper and lead shattering the skull at 2,250 feet a second. As the ground floor team lead by Richard swung through the hallway, three grenades bounced down and he saw them and yelled over the radio and to rarity

"Stay down this is going to suck" and he took the blast of 3 M67 fragmentation grenades that stunned him and his M14 flared keeping heads down and sunset yelled as she had followed the roof top raiders

"we have the package but I think Chris is going to have a hell of a time" and as she said that Chris filled a small room full of machine gun fire and his last grenade causing the victims to scream and Chris put the muzzle in the nearest wounded man mouth and said calmly

"Don't normally say this but don't choke" and pulled the trigger blowing a round through his brainstem splattering Chris in blood and Pinkie, who had decided to dress as deadpool ran through and looked out the window before saying

"Well we managed to go through all this bullshit and the asshole in the red vest got it even though he needs a few holes to help him breath" and everyone seeing the raid ended, Sunset had a flamethrower and the men who were still alive her and dash cut them down and Shelby and Chris both said

"Hate to be the ones who try to convince them for prom sex" and Richard looked at the two of them and said laughing as he knew the response

"But your both going to try" and they said in unison

"Oh most definitely" and Chris saw Dave carrying Twilight out and he saw Chris about to say something and seeing the hatred Chris and Shelby stopped what they were doing and pulled guard detail for dave to load twi into the chopper and Jack hopped up and strapped in as Quiet viper whose real name was Isabella started combat first aid and Dash and sunset stood there nervous and Chris used his super human speed to choke dash out then knock sunset out and have both bound and gagged ready to be loaded up before Richard even loaded his tranq pistol. As the others looked worried and Dash came to twilight asked groggily

"H-how the fuck did you do that so fast" and he didn't say anything just strapped into the M134D minigun and got the barrels spinning and quietly said

"Those were the best days of my life the summer of 69" and Abby turned on Bryan Adams and said in her best DJ voice

"A kick back to the days of old when me and my brother used to think we were a band of two and this was the first song on our set list and then we would go to a variety of other stuff" and Rarity looked at Richard as Sweetie belle held onto her sister for dear life as the helo dropped into the wave top height and then onto the deck Abby called out as the group all disembarked

"thank you for flying Eagle air and I know you had no other choice so I thank you" and sweetie belle saw the chaotic motion of the medical staff bringing over a gurney for Twilight who had lost consciousness on the flight over and hugged her sister and muttered into her coat

"Im scared very scared" and even scootaloo looked at the base with a touch of nerves and Chris just walked away as Dash laid against the skin of the chopper and dropped with a flash back. Looking around the base Dash saw the security unit running with their weapons toward the edge of the base with the helipad only to have it erupt in flames knocking a young girl into the sea but not after filling the boy she loved full of shrapnel and covering her in his blood. As Chris and Scootaloo looked at her Chris said as he strapped the bulletproof vest in place he whispered to her

"Babe we are going to get the bastards who captured twilight and we saw that the contact would be more personal and he was an old Russian spetsnaz from the bad old days so we are going back to where it all started and that is Afghanistan" and as she smiled and said

"Well aint pay back a bitch" and they looked around when the base XO yelled out

"Yo boss I am shocked that you managed to comeback but you are a school student so you better get back and the guns are temp till your brother gets back from training the combat team" and twilight looked at him and hollered as she had started her first lap of the base

"You never did tell us how you got the powers" and Chris just replied smiling

"Ill tell you on the way back home by way of the desert" and made sure scootaloo was strapped in to head back to ponyville and as they flew back before heading overseas Twilight called out

"So boy how did you get the superhuman abilities and if I have to I will tell Celestia and we can beat the truth out of you" and Chris looked at Richard and dash before saying

"I was shot to death 9 years ago but because I was a master killer I was given an ability, well more of a parasite, that allows me to move at a superhuman speed and I heal myself although I visit the medic to ensure no infections" and as they all fell silent Chris tossed a tape to Abby who smiled and put it in saying

"The music choices we have are unique but they will enjoy it" and the song streets of Bakersfield started playing through the cabin and sunset, who had been quiet the whole flight chimed in as they passed over the deserts

"Yeah unique is right and they don't know me but they don't like me could care less how I feel" and the chopper hovered, as the combat team that had flown with them until they got the time off, and Scarlett saw the missile in the air and as the chopper rolled to avoid it she was knocked to the hot sands and they retreated not knowing she was with the combat unit until they landed and Sunset saw that she was missing went to the bar and started drinking and said

"Im breaking rocks in the hot sun because I fought the law and the law won" and as they all looked at sunset she spat out stunning the rest of the group

"To hell with this I will find her with or without my so called friends" and they all let it go as Dash looked at the others and said

"One of our ow is in the desert waiting for us so we have to rescue her because if not we are worthless and warranting of the condemnation of all who wore this uniform before us" and they all boarded the Blackhawk with vinyl playing what would become the units battle hymn

"Trained to live off natures land trained in combat hand-to-hand men who fight by night and day courage picked from the Green Beret" and Chris looked at dash and sang

"Put silver wings on our sons chest make him one of America's best he'll be a man they test one day have him win the Green Beret" and the others all fell silent as they left from Chris' farm having notified dave of the new rifles they wanted and seeing them take off Sweetie belle was replaced with button as she claimed to be sick and she muttered pulling a knife out

"I promise I will make my sister only care for me and if I can't be happy why should their 'fearless leader' so I'll enjoy this" and flicked open a switchblade before finding the closest target on a busy road and stabbed him in the back getting a sucking sound as the knife entered and pulled twisting fast then cutting his throat and carving a X in his back and dropped a rainbow colored hair and walked back to her house singing

"Sundown you better beware if I find you creeping round my back stairs" knowing it wouldn't be long until dash was arrested. As she looked back over her shoulder and then whispered

"Weren't momma's only boy but her favorite one it seems and X does mark the spot lefty" quickly moving as to not be seen near the crime scene and to establish an alibi that was as air tight as the rage in her heart.


	7. Desert round up part 1

Deserts of the unknown ch. 7

A/N: I do not own my little pony only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

As they all started to get back to the routine sans Scarlett of course who has still MIA Sunset stormed into Celestia's office screaming

"God fucking damn it no one is looking for her and I am the only one who gives a damn" and the principles saw in stunned silence that sunset's hand was moving close to a blade and she started to cry and they all saw a girl walk in with a jacket emblazoned with a dragon holding a game controller that was melting into blood and upon further inspection, the dragon was revealed to be made of computer code and she knocked on the door with the air of a pseudo-badass before stating the purpose of her visit

"I was wondering about the video game club I had planned on we want to bring a couple of rated M first person shooters but we apparently need the boss' permission" and sunset blindly snapped out

"Bitch can't you tell what I have to deal with is more important" and the girl stood back stunned and Chris and Dash walked in with the patches covered and their faces covered by bandanas to protect their identities as they knew that the shadow bolts and others were hearing that the demon dogs, who had done their jobs way to well in the past, had a price on their heads and Dash looked confused under the bandana and before she could speak Luna said

"Sunset you need to calm down we are doing everything we can to find her and you have a concert to prepare for and I don't want any lip because it may give you something to prepare for" and Sunset snapped slamming her fist down on the table inadvertently hitting the intercom and everyone turned a shade of pale hearing

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT MY LOVER IS OUT THERE ALL ALONE AND I WILL FIND THEM AND KILL THEM ALL AND ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" and she fell to the ground sobbing and Dash wrapped her in a hug and said

"I understand and we will find her I promise" and Luna looked stern and composed herself after the outburst and stated in a tone that warranted no argument

"You have to do a band event first then you will be granted 7 day leave aka Sunset you and Chris are suspended after the music" and both nodded getting Chris remarking

"That fight I got into yesterday and my threatening to kill that bastard who tried to feel you up then him going missing means it was all my fault wasn't it damn it" shouting out the last part and the two quickly walked off to the gym and pulled out the guitar as Twilight and Jack walked in and even Pinkie said deathly quiet which was a major change

"We heard what happened and the music so what song do you want to do and we will help one hundred and ten percent" and Chris pulled over a bar and proving what song said

"I pick the drinks you knock 'em back else draw against my hand" and David set up the music and said smiling not having heard what happened

"I got you all some new stuff from my travels so here" and he tossed the bag on stage and the group all descended on it like a pack of zombies and Jack pulled out two colt pythons and smiled before rarity grabbed a mauser karabiner 98k rifle and a G3. Seeing that twilight grabbed a LMG barrel for her AUG and David smiled and said

"HBAR Lego set gun so you can be a little kid with heavy firepower" with Dash grabbing a improved G36C to replace her K model and a HK417 carbine while Pinkie grabbed a MG36 and laughed while fluttershy grabbed a semiautomatic tranquillizer rifle and Jack grabbed a SR25 semi-automatic rifle while Chris held up a 7.62 Masada ACR. As they all put the guns away Dash slide behind the bar and the others all took spots when Sunset hollered

"I am the demon and he is like my brother dash so don't worry and we using real booze" and she walked out and walked in as Luna came down to watch and she heard the music start as Sunset spoke happily that her friends let her forget her past. Hearing the song Chris hummed as Sunset walked in and sang saying in a voice as thick as mud

"One shot of whiskey for myself and one for my new friend" and Dash sang

"Sure he spoke like any man but something wasn't right" and Chris smiled and said

"Thanks sir but just the same I'm chasing worms instead" then faking annoyance said

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" and her lips rolled back and words came froth starting up the tale and every face in that bar turned a shade of pale

"My name is Stanton cree I died three years before shot a man to steal his drink least that's what they hung me for now I'm cursed to walk the earth and challenge every night a man to match me drink for drink or by the bullet die" and Chris pushed the shot back on over towards sunset and said

"I love to drink like any man but that's a losing game to drink or drawn against the dead would only be insane" and Sunset replied with the Mics going to be heard on the music

"You see the lord cursed my soul for killing that poor man you don't have a choice you must match me shot for shot and if you win you'll go free and I can finally rot" and they started up when Dash nodded slowly with Jacks holsters looking right at home on sunset and the two started throwing back the drinks that sunset chose with the first on of each being liquor and the others soda and Chris sang

"There ain't no man that I can't beat be him live or dead" and soon sunset fell over at the simulated morning and Chris walked out of the bar as the others sang

"There ain't no fancy moral to go with this I free less you aim to kill a man and drink down his last beer" as Richard carried sunset out in a pine box that resembled a coffin. Feeling the coffin get set down Sunset crawled out and went to wipe off the makeup she had applied to make her skin look like leather as Rarity called after her loud enough for the principles to hear

"Damn shame you are suspended because who knew we could have made it a big production" and then she walked out without saying a word as Chris threw his Bushmaster ACR that Dave had given him in the bag and topped it off with ammo grenades and his .45 delta model and looked as he slammed the locker shut with a loud clang

"Our spring break begins now so we go and be back in time for the concert Ms. Cree" then the two took off when Richard hopped in and said before either one of the annoyed kids could say anything

"Yes I know I have classes no I do not give a fuck and you will need someone to use the chopper radio" and realizing he was right both just dressed in camo or black with their Leather jackets and then Chris tore out of the lot with everyone else staring out the windows as they all put up a cloud of dust Dash looked a little misty eyed as she had a feeling that something would go wrong and she knew she would miss him and said quietly

"9 years ago we were separated and now every time we are away it hurts" and she just watched and wished they would get home alive before Jack sang

"Here I go again missing you crazy listening to your sweet voice making me realize I aint got no choice between staying here and getting gone" and Dash echoed the song before they turned around and went back to put their plan into action as Rarity asked the obvious question

"Does anyone know where Dave goes and who he works for because that bugs the hell out of me?" and Jack smiled saying

"I saw the truck he hopped into headed for the coast and something about the rig or whatever" and Twilight walked out of her lab having overheard the last bit and muttered

"Two things one you should keep it down and I know the oil rig but we need someone from the group who can vouch for us to get on base" and all eyes slowly drifted toward Dash who sighed and said dejectedly

"Oh alright because I know you won't let me do anything until we go see home number 2" and with that they all ran toward the 4x4 that Jack had cruised in and blaring bad company they went to the coast and Jack hopped out and locked the truck with the double barreled shotgun with a worn walnut stock in the gun rack and looked at Dash saying

"Come on sugar cube it is time to visit the base again and then I saw we go visit the boy down in the desert because I don't want him to have all the fun"

Looking out at the area that he was assigned by sunset Chris looked through the scope on his ACR and muttered

"God damn it I see the main target in sight and I really want to kill her but I wonder should I" and as he waited for his spotter to give him a word of advice he saw a face that looked like him so he instantly took his finger off the trigger and said exasperated and exhausted

"What the fuck have I just seen" and grabbed his knife and set the rifle down burying it under his camo blanket and started sneaking with Sunset scanning the terrain and she said into his earpiece

"Boy I have your six because your girl would kill me if you don't get home alive" and he just smiled and then he lowered his heart rate and after drawing a breath and adjusting his combat knife he whistled causing the girl to turn and he lunge3d out and grabbed her arms and drove her to the ground and the vicious sparring match turned into a fur ball with him holding her by the hair and her trying to grab his and scratching and biting and eye gouging being the name of the game and it only ended when he got her arm and wrenched putting a knife to her throat. Clearing her throat the girl asked still trying to get her breath so the words came out between pants

"W-who are you and where did you learn to fight like that mister?" and without saying a word he bound her wrists then moved to give her a drink of water and seeing she had blood on her face from hitting the rock and she was shocked that the very same hands that tried to beat her to death one second were now being so tender and nurturing. As she winced Chris pulled down his mask realizing the skull was probably the most intimidating thing she had ever seen. Sliding it down with one hand he held the canteen to her and looking at her trying to remember where he had seen that face before and the girl spoke up saying with fiery determination

"My mom is an elite and will kill you if you don't let me go" and Chris not knowing at that point who she was referring to said

"Who is your mother?" and the response got him reaching for the extraction rig

"Oh you know only the best warrior in the world and she has a jacket with a dog demon on it" and Chris called it in and called dash saying

"I found our daughter in the desert so I think it'll be a Blackhawk exfil so I can talk to her" and the girl looked puzzled and said

"Dad is that you mom told me you died" and Chris laughed and said nonchalantly

"Tales of my death have been greatly exaggerated and I must ask are there any others like you here or are you alone?" and having gotten to know a couple of the others who were the kids of Jack and even rarity she snapped out struggling against the bindings

"Why? So you can kill the others or torture them like you did me?" and Chris had finally snapped and said spinning his daughter around and said with his voice low in a scary tone

"Listen here kid if I wanted to kill you and your friends you all would be dead so I'm on your side" and right as she opened her mouth again she said

"My names Renee so dad when are we getting the others because we have a lot of catching up to do" and he smiled and said in a tone similar to big boss

"Well what took you so long" and he grabbed his rifle and called out relaxed

"Hey sunset we have someone to help grab Scarlett so let's roll and we need to grab the other prisoners and now the op has stayed the same with an added op now let's move" and sunset grabbed her pack and M4, that Richard had given her, before rucking over and looking down the cliff face and asked the obvious question

"Do you know where the others are at because it will be a long hike if we don't" and Renee nodded and thumbed toward the caves and a guard post and they all clipped into the area which they used with the DShK heavy machine gun being the anchor point and they all rappelled down the cliff and as soon as they let go all of the three started hunting toward the guard post and as soon as Sunset slid on the rocks near by the rifle she had which was a bolt action firing subsonic rounds and she saw the three guards and pulled the trigger dropping the first man. Richard meanwhile, had slid along the caves and held his binoculars in a target designation role muttering

"God damn it you guys try not to get yourselves killed and maybe we can get this shit done early and enjoy break". At the same time both Chris and Renee pulled the knives similar to the one that he had put to his daughters neck and both of them tortured the men gathering the information about the targets she wanted to find. Killing both of the men after getting both of the locations of Jacks daughter and son they looked toward the outpost

"Well we have the location but question is when do we hit them?" Renee asked as she held onto her MP5 submachine gun. After passing out the ammo and the AK-47 that they had stolen from the, in sunsets words,

"Very underequipped and behind the times Russians and afghans" and she flipped the safety off and practicing trigger discipline that kept Renee alive she muttered

"What I wouldn't give for one of those AK-104s they are smooth as fuck" and Chris just shook his head before they rucked to the target with 60lb rucksacks the 4 all crept over the martian looking terrain and as the group crawled over the rocks sunset laughed and said

"Bah I'm a mountain goat" and she started running like it was no problem, well that is until she fell over a rock and broke her nose. Grabbing her by the arm Chris helped Sunset back onto her feet and said while barely suppressing a smirk

"Next time try not to kiss the ground" and Sunset wiped the blood off before flashing the middle finger then adjusting her rifle she took a more sensible path moving the rocks and other debris out of the way. Crawling through the rocks they all dropped to their bellies and waited until the sun had faded to darkness and they all smiled and Richard tapped his brother on the shoulder and said

"3 POWs spotted so how are we doing this and boss I will follow your lead" and he just smiled and said

"Sunset feel free to cover us and Rich we have to go grab the peoples and then get the fuck out of here" and the boys left the girls to gossip and Richard hummed a tune Chris recognized and sang

"got a little crazy last night" and the girls were singing when the sun goes down and both boys launched a two man assault leaving the group of guards dead and one who they hadn't slaughtered in a desperate attempt to save his own skin the blue eyed 19 year old said in Russian

"There is a red haired girl in the guard house 3 klicks up the road" and Richard nodded and killed him before letting sunset kill the guards from very long range and she yelled

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE" and Richard tackled the last guy yelling

"RAM" and the door was blown in and Scarlett's bloodied frame was drug out and Richard finally got a good look at the others and said

"Well Ill be damned Jacks twins and who the fuck is that asshole?" and the red haired kid replied angrily

"Well damn dad that's a hell of a way to treat your son" and Chris said

"I'm tempted to leave his ass cause we only need one dick not two" and Richard made the decision and loaded them all in the Blackhawk and said

"We are going home" and Sunset yelled

"Hold here I see a group of threats" and as the Russians ran toward them she revved up the mini-gun and smiled before yelling

"Say your prayers you son of a bitch" and she saw the closest man raise his rifle and as he went to pull the trigger she she mowed him down cutting him in s\half and she jumped down and in a fit of rage sunset ripped the men in pieces torturing them with their own bayonets and dousing them in gasoline and said

"you sick fucks want to see what the depths of hell and madness look like well you are about to find out" and disemboweled the last 3 before firing the mingun killing all but the last one who was the most stubborn and as she set him on fire the sun came up using a emergency flare that he had in his rucksack. As the chopper took off she broke down in tears with her friends kids, having seen as well as her girlfriend, what a demon she truly was and no one said a word until they landed and Richard said as he helped Scarlett's emaciated and broken frame to the medics

"You did what we all wanted to do so don't beat yourself up and there is a shrink on the rig if you need it" and after she saw that he meant it in all meaning she said

"I'll look into that bro" and then they took off to head back to school and dash and the others had seen Dave's work in the base and the R&D team and as Rene started singing Richards boy muttered

"Note to self: have R&D make headphones to internalize or cancel out singing in general" and as thye landed the kids ran into the school and saw the concert and sat there as the group played out drink with the living dead and as Renee hugged Dash she said

"Mom I love you and I saw dad today, well yesterday" and right as they broke the hug the police walked in and said

"Rainbow Dash put your hands on the table you are under arrest for murder and drug smuggling" and Chris looked at Renee and the others as Dash was walked off and he said

"I will find the person who got her arrested and make the rat pay and I'll get us the rest of the kids that are out in the wind. I will find the Rat I swear it" and no one noticed that sweetie belle turned pale as Taylor turned a shade of red.


	8. Desert round up part 2

Desert of the unknown ch. 8

A/N: I do not own MLP only my OCs and any reviews would be nice

As Renee saw Dash being walked out into the open area in handcuffs she spat out

"I will kill those motherfuckers just wait and they will be so royally fucked" and Sweetie belle looked scared and Rarity saw the girl walking close to Richard and yelled out to her

"Oh darling you look so familiar but what is your name?" and she motioned to the group to follow her into the office and closed the door before saying

"I am so fucking pissed off because my dad mistook me for my friend" and she held her head down and a brown haired girl and her brother walked in and said

"Sorry we got him confused on you but the desert sands made you look like you had reddish brown hair similar to ours so again we are sorry" and Dana and Alex stood up and said

"Our moms name is Applejack and we know we should have a cousin somewhere but we think she died" and Renee smiled and said

"Reports of my death has been exaggerated and does anyone know who the new girl who is standing around is?" and sure enough Rarity laughed and said

"Apparently she is my daughter Hannah" and Hannah laughed and said

"I recognized the looks of Dana and Alex because I had a run in with them because a few raids and the like you learn who can potentially kill you so we do what we have to do to get home to our hide sight alive" and she held out her hand and the group all had a tear filled reunion and principle luna and celestia both snapped pictures of the group and Richard looked at the gang and said right as David walked in and looked at them with vinyl on his arm

"Well kids you will be either here or we can transfer you to the base out at sea and train you there in the various arts' of combat and other skills needed to get home alive" and they all snapped to attention as David had been in the room quietly not knowing that he had shown up. Seeing the smile of content crossing his face and knowing that a fight may break out luna cleared her throat and said

"You boys have the kids go to another school at your heaven or whatever and Chris you have more kids to rescue and you have a major test when you get back" and he was shocked she was sanctioning the rescue, or kidnapping if you wanted to get technical, of his brothers kids and anyone else associated with the unit. As he geared up he looked at Luna and said

"The last day of my suspension is today so I'm going to enjoy a little hunting before I have to return" and he ran out into the rain before jumping off the ground and teleporting from one place to another left the others stunned as up until then only Richard knew that he had the superhuman ability that he had acquired from the skulls and smiling leaving the group stunned as the skull reformed with skin covering it. As he then ran to the chopper sweetie belle and scootaloo with Jack and applebloom hot on their heels, hollered

"We want to go with you and-" throwing a nervous glance over their shoulder "we have a chaperone to tag alone even though it feels like we are the chaperones for this trip" and Chris hollered to be heard over the roar of the Blackhawk's engines

"Get in and we are in charge for this operation so you do exactly what we say when we say it understood?!" and they nodded and sweetie belle, seeing the map of Afghanistan looked at scootaloo and said

"I didn't think there were any chickens in Afghanistan so you won't get to see your own kind" and she slid to dash and buried her head in her hair sobbing and the whole bird fell into silence until they heard a transmission of David saying

"Well I assume you got the guns I sent you and I also have a few additions for you so if you could pick me up that would be great" and with a nod the Blackhawk dropped in on Dave's location and he hopped in and said smiling as the lifted off again, barely 30 seconds later which impressed the cutie mark crusaders,

"Well I got a few additions for your 417 and a new rifle for you as we cause you look like you may need it" and Dave tossed him a 50 caliber Beowulf rifle and as Chris saw the shock on the young girls faces' he asked

"Jack got a semiauto sniper version of this right?" and he smiled and said

"As well as a M107A4 so enjoy it" and Chris said as he passed over the 417

"The mag release is sticking and it needs to be faster" and David instantly started to field strip the gun and said

"In addition to the heavy stopping power I have something else for you" and he handed over an ACR long barrel as well as the short barrel mod in 7.62x51mm which he had modified the AK104 he could also carry, to accept. Smiling Chris then said

"The youngsters need guns and I think a 9mm Uzi or .45 UMP but Dave it's your call" and he passed out 3 Uzis and said smiling

"The 45s will be back home and here are suppressors and scopes for the guns as well" and the red dot sights on the uzis fit the look of a special operations force and the CMC all smiled as the chopper rocked and they touched down feet on the dirt they saw Jack and Chris swing weapons up and swinging them to protect the youngsters and Chris said his voice barely above a whisper

"Well we are on the ground and it is time to get this raid started and meet my brothers kid" and they started to swing the guns and then started moving toward the closest Russian camp and they swung the guns and Chris pulled the combat knife and kept the girls who had seen the knife cute and he crawled on the rocks and cut the guards throat and threw the knife and killed the second closest guard and he pulled the other wounded guard as he fired a .45 round into his knee and the boy quickly spilled his guts as the knife was put to his neck and he yelled

"I heard the boy playing soft music and it scares us as it usually is followed by someone dying and he has a sister who is crazier than he is… Please kill the bastards" and Chris knocked the man out and attached him to a Fulton balloon and watched as the gunsmith and security guard pulled away and he muttered

"One dead and 3 ready for exfiltration well make that 4" and the girls all looked at him and the CMC muttered almost to themselves

"Please god don't let us be going home to early because we have the full blown operator status we need to achieve god damn it" and they saw the look on Jack's face having a look of shock about her little sister not getting to go ahead with the operation and the gore that would follow. Glancing to the girls he said crushing the feelings and fear of a major evac

"Well kids I need someone with a loaded set of submachine guns to follow me to raid the closest house near area I know we can find the fucks his face" and the girls smiled and held up the submachine guns and said

"We will have your back and don't worry we won't let you down" and as Chris kicked in the door he sang

"You swore this one you'd save lock it in your pocket and drag this one to your grave" and the girls all followed him and held down the triggers sending hot lead filling the air and Chris watched as the girls slaughtered all but one guard and scoots yelled out triumphantly, causing Chris to shudder

"I have sworn to keep a secret and will take it to the grave" and he said in a low calming voice

"Stay still and pull security because if we get ambushed everyone will be in the fight of our lives and some of us may not make it back" and the CMC all looked and adopted a stern bearing and keep the aim point and the red dot sights scanning and one by one all three took out the suppressors and slowly threaded them on the muzzles of the Uzi's that completely swallowed the muzzles and as he carried the guard downstairs to have a "Private conversation with the damned bastard" and he saw the man squirm and as Chris handcuffed the man and shoved him down before id'ing the man as an elite combat operator and he said grimly

"Well silverfish you look a little thirsty" and started to pour water on a rag to put over the man's face when he heard the distinct high pitched crack of an UZI followed by sweetie belles panicked yell of

"Oh god no we can't die here not away from our sisters" and Chris punched the man and ran up the stairs taking them 3 at a time and swung around the corner just in time to see what ever had attacked the girls retreating. As sweetie belle looked at scootaloo they both said the adrenaline high overriding their minds

"I love you" and Applebloom asked a little depressed on the verge of tears

"What about me does anyone love me at all?" and Chris ruffled her hair and said

"Don't worry kid I know a girl who loves you a lot" and Chris passed over a picture of Diamond tiara and he muttered

"She told me in private the last time I saw her" then said getting everyone back on task which was a rescue operation

"Anyways lets go find the people we are sent to find" and he saw a group of 2 girls hiding against the rocks and Chris quickly slid around after setting down the Beowulf and he smiled and held out the MP5 he carried along and yelled

"Greetings ladies show me your hands and don't think I won't kill you" and Scarlett looked and smiled saying

"Boss what took you so long and where is sunset?" and Chris tossed her a school schedule explaining everything and he looked at the pale violet eyes of the girl and he asked pulling out a picture

"By any chance do you know a woman by the name of pinkie pie?" and the girl nodded fast saying

"Momma I love you" and Chris smiled and harnessed both girls putting them to sleep and calling in the exfil and he saw Scarlet smiling and yelling as her purple hair flailed and Red eyes both looked upward and then get jerked skyward and Jack saw the balloons and called out over the radio

"two operations down and two to go" and they all started crawling around the deserts and Jack said

"I see someone on the rock ledge over about-" and she brought the laser aiming module up and read off "About 1000 meters so I can take the shot with a tranq round but that is pushing it" and they both smiled as the CMC looked up and applebloom said

"Or since its hearts and hooves day ya'll could go out and prove to us why you are some of the best operators around" and they looked and took off toward the rock cliff and Chris looked at his love and muttered

"Can't believe hearts and hooves will equal death for another" and Jack just looked at him and said

"I know but we have a little bit of trouble going on and it is time to end the poor bastard's life so lets move now" and both kids crawled through the rocks and making sure Jack was pinned down in the rocks in a suitable overwatch position Chris climbed silently up the rocks and then pulled himself up and punched the closest guy in the face and swung up slamming his foot in the air and dropped it down on the head of the girl who had ran up. Seeing the girl go down and the boy looked stunned at his sister going down he yelled

"Oh you son of a bitch" and the hand to hand skills of the two started a round of quick sparring which ended with the man closest dropping and he realized that the man he was facing was a superhuman and he yelled

"Please god don't kill me" and Chris smiled and punched him as hard as he could and said quietly as he looked so familiar

"I am only beating the shit out of you because I have pent up aggression against your father rawr" and the boy snapped out

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know who my dad is" and Chris smirked and said

"Vinyl scratch is your mother and I know that because of the cutie mark patch that you often wear on your jacket" and he knew that it worked as the young man cried and said quickly, almost as if he was wanting to say it before he died

"I have a sister hiding in the rocks over on the plateau with a backpack with a Strela 3 rocket and a scorpion submachine gun, well she is after you kicked her in the face" and Chris yelled

"Bring her over here now" and he called for his sister and said very calmly

"Sis I found someone who knows our family" and she slid over there and Chris choked the girl out saying, while looking at the boy and saw the man was too skinny for the fulton to extract without killing him and Jack was told by Chris

"Would you mind getting out either his turntable or a set of speakers because he is way to light" and nodded as she knew what he was doing and after dragging the turntable out he saw the glint of the eyes and he started crying as they used the cords on the speakers on his ankles and he muttered then sobbed

"Please god I don't want to die" as they pushed the young man out to the edge of the cliff and held onto the harness and they heard a song quietly playing and they all heard

"Oh what you say" and Jack muttered as she fell down the cliff

"This makes me feel very old" and Richard grabbed her and said

"You are an apple tree wrapped in cocaine and god point sure but go fuck yourself with a flaming cactus" as they fell. Climbing back up she said

"We aint going to kill you sugarcube but I will put you to sleep" and stuck the needle in his neck after she cranked his head back putting him to sleep as they let him hang over the edge and gave him a push after he dropped from being pushed over the cliff and he jerked skyward and Jack yelled

"Oh holy shit let's get the fuck out of here and Ill grab the girls if you call the exfil chopper" and Chris went to see why she had yelled and saw the Russians climbing up toward them and Chris let the rifle bark dropping the Russians and he screamed to his girlfriend

"Grab your sister and the others because this has gotten very hot!" and Jack yelled

"Chopper incoming and it will be here in two minutes so let's get in the building for our last stand" and they all prepared to die and right as Chris loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle and muttered

"God damn it today will really suck" and as they started to brace for a shootout and known casualties only for the M164D's distinct roar of the 6 barrels roaring and he heard

"On station now get the fuck back here all of you!" and Richard drug out a large object with a high pitched scraping sound filling the air and he stopped right next to a dead Russian captain and put his cap on it. Looking at everyone he said

"I found this and his name shall be comrade turntable aka commodore 64!" and Jack shook her head in disgust and yelled

"Don't have to tell us twice now applebloom grab scootaloo and sweetie belle and you go first because your girlfriend really needs you" and with that the CMC take off at dead run toward the chopper and as Jack and Chris hopped in he looked at the dead Russians and said

"Fuck it is time and I will kill for a drink" and Jack tossed him apple cider saying

"you helped me kill them all and I say you deserve a drink because my sister saw the loving side of you" and the girls all laughed seeing Chris blushing like mad. As soon as they landed Chris saw David dressed up in a tight fitting Tux and he glanced and saw his brother and said

"Well Dave what they fuck are you doing in the tux and I am stunned shitless" and he saw David saying

"I asked Vinyl to marry me and she had said yes so now it's time to get something better than you would have" and right as they looked at each other they high fived and Chris smiled before leaving his brother to get his nerves in check. Standing on the flight deck Chris let his hand drift to the pistol on his side and Chris said quietly as Dash did her hair in a ponytail that got Chris blushing like mad and he muttered

"God I want to ask you to marry me someday" and Jack said quietly

"Ask her out then dumbass and I will be her maid of honor" and Chris smiled and looking at dash asked before the wedding of Dave and Vinyl with the music being provided by Octavia, who flew out with her music and cello and said

"I have the honor of taking care of my friend's wedding and I say after the marriage well then music so enjoy" and as the group all stood at attention the priest started to ask for the rings and as Dave said 'I do' they heard the chopping of a huey and everyone pulled out stingers and stela 3s and automatics as the AA swung and Vinyl said smiling

"I got this and say hello to my little bass cannon!" and the blast of the cannon dropped the chopper and Chris yelled stunned as the troops looked at the now vacant space that was filled with smoke and instantly threw down their weapons and walked themselves to the brig leaving the unit stunned that the group who had landed on the ship gave up so fast.

"God damn it that was the most underwhelming attack ever so like what the fuck" Chris said and he looked quietly and calmly as the soldiers, whose hands were all up as their heads were down in a mixture of shock and anger that they had signed up for a one way mission. As Sunset turned around and laughed she said

"Well you guys that sucked for them and I got a new gift to play with" and she started emptying the pockets of her tactical vests dumping out magazines and grenades and more explosives than any one person thought possible all covered by a now scarily innocent smile as soon as a package hit the deck it set off the nuclear alarms and she muttered

"Oh holy fuck this really sucks a lot" and she then said

"I got a hold of a small thing and it looked really shiny so I picked it up" and they saw a skull made of a shiny metal and emeralds and Sunset smiled and asked innocently

"So who did you get that for and do you know what that is?" which got scarlett replying quickly as she was caught off guard,

"You silly isn't it obvious and pardon the noise I stole it from a former nuke testing ground in the mountains" and she then laughed as derpy hooves fell on to the deck out of a chopper yelling

"I just don't want went wrong" and Taylor who had shown up with a delivery of food said

"You showed up but we still love you" and picked up her friend as she looked like she was about to cry and Chris saw Dahs walking away and yelled

"Hey rain come here" and right as she turned around he dropped to his knee holding a ring and said

"Will you marry me?" and as Dash screamed yes no one noticed that scoot slid over to the edge of the rig and vomited black blood before passing out and Chris said quietly

"The warrant on Dash is still in affect since they released her into our custody until the trial so we have to return my love and my goal will be simple" as Jack had walked up and said

"Whats the goal?" and Chris said one quiet phrase thinking he saw scootaloo asleep,

"Prison break and kill them all"


	9. Cleaning house and cluttered hearts

Desert of the unknown ch. 9

A/N: I do not own MLP only my OCs and any reviews would be nice

"Well I hope we know what we are doing because if not we may end up joining dash behind bars" Richard said as he was looking at videos of the prison that dash was trapped in. As they all scanned the videos and pictures of the prison that they had gotten a hold of Jack walked in holding her trusty Remington and fell silent seeing the item in the corner of the picture.

"hey umm guys I hate to be the downer but I know where that is and what they are building so she doesn't have much time" Jack said o the verge of tears and Chris looked at the door and said, his voice dripping with the nerves of a man who wouldn't like what he heard, but he had to keep hearing it

"What is it and tell me exactly what we need to know for a prison break" and Jack went ghost white pale saying

"appleloosa and if that cart is anything to be go by she doesn't have much time as they are building a scaffold" and Chris looked nervous and said quickly

"Plan is as follows- get her a gun and make sure nothing goes wrong and since it's going to be a western raid the loadout is special and familiar being exactly what we use for three gun meaning 1800's" and with that Chris walked to his basement and opened a safe of the 3 gun loadouts and tossed the guns to the group with Richard grabbing a Winchester 73 rifle and Jack grabbed a rolling block rifle as Chris tucked his two revolvers into his holsters and the rifle across his back. As the rest grabbed pistols and other weapons Rarity held up a mauser C96 and pinkie rocked the blunderbuss loaded with random items shoved down the barrel. As Sunset and scarlet both grabbed .44 colts and spencer carbines only for sunset to grab a trapdoor saying

"Much better one shot and high power" before kissing each other and Chris levered a round while muttering almost choking out

"Well pardner I am coming to get you back come hell or high water" and they all moved to hit the jail after riding in on a helo and as they went in on horses that they had "borrowed" and Richard laughed with a satchel full of dynamite before saying

"did you see the fuckers face when I put pinkie's blunderbuss in his face ha FUCKING PRICELESS especially cause its unloaded" and to prove his point he pointed the weapon at sweetie belle and pulled the trigger getting a satisfying click as the flintlock system ignited putting up a puff of smoke. As Richard loaded the gun with nails, rocks and the like he tossed it back to Pinkie and said with a grim smile

"Careful its loaded and we will get even on the house don't worry" and glancing at scoots, who was on the brink of tears thinking dash could die at any minute, said

"Kid your sister's boyfriend has claimed you and her mean the world to him and he will do anything to keep her safe so don't worry" and with renewed confidence and the short-barreled carbine and the colt dragoon at her hip Scootaloo rode up to Chris' side as he took the lead and sang

"If it looks like we were scared to death a couple of kids trying to save each other you should've seen it in color a pictures worth a thousand words you don't know what those shades of grey keep covered" and Scootaloo smiled and handed him a folded up piece of paper that had a heart on it and the initials CS/RD with a heart and DK/SD in a heart as well. As the group all got close Jack got off her horse and grabbed her trusty rolling block buffalo rifle and held the aim on a guards leg and drawing in one slow breath, let the trigger snap and slam the round into his leg causing him to drop screaming in pain and the rest of the group all moved in quickly and cleared the whole prison before the doors to the judge's chambers where the only things left and Richard ran holding two sticks of dynamite and muttered as he hit the door feeling a thud on his back and he realized he had been shot seeing the dead guard before turning back to the door

"Why the hell didn't the dynamite go off because I know I lit the fuse?" and glancing he saw the fuses weren't burning and he started stammering

"No…. no, no, no….. FUCK" as Chris levered a round after killing the guard that tried taking Richard prisoner and aiming and taking a slow breath he pulled the trigger causing the dynamite to go off and Sunset who had a trapdoor Springfield rifle and 2 colt .44s like Jesse and frank James and opened fire sending the guards diving for cover and quickly as the two boys pointed the guns at Richard and Chris as they ran through the door.

"Well Jack we have the gear and material to grab Dash and just burn the fucking gallows to the ground because fuck life and everything it fucking stands for" before throwing a Molotov cocktail sending the cursed gallows up in smoke and Sunset walked around the corner yelling

"Got Dashie and we are leaving now so we ready?" only to see Chris and Richard forced on their knees with guns in their faces and to break the tension Chris sang

"But that dirty little coward who shot Mr. Howard laid poor Jesse in his grave" and Twilight sang

"He was standing on the chair justa dusting pictures there he thought he heard a noise and when he turned his head around that bullet smacked him down and laid poor jesse on the floor" and as that all happened dash who had come back from the privy, grabbed the bosses double barreled shotgun and yelled as he showed up

"Hello bob" and shot the man dead thinking of his threats to shoot her saying she didn't weigh enough to hang and that no one would miss her. Saddling up Chris smiled and yelled

"We will get the wardens horse back safe don't yall worry" and rode off singing "Will you meet me in the middle will you love me a little just enough to show you care" and the group rode out of town before returning the horse with the wardens shotgun in the scabbard.

Upon getting back in the chopper Scootaloo opened the door and vomited black and Chris heard over the radio

"Oh shit boss we are under attack and the new boy derrick is good with a STG90 and said he remembers Scootaloo from school. As the group all prepped for a fast rope entry and hooked up Chris sang

"One shot of whiskey for myself and one for my new friend" then he reached over and showing off his caring side Chris grabbed the closest rag next to him and wiped the black off her mouth before making sure that no more black blood remained. As she finished wiggling Sunset laughed as she hung up the trapdoor and passed out the unit's modern guns. Whistling she said

"Well boy you will be a caring father and that was almost like a mother role so we have to make the area safe for children" and then grabbed the rope dropping in on a guard breaking his neck with her boots. As the group all landed Chris yelled to the CMC, shocked that they were even in that situation

"Well kiddos welcome to pull the trigger 101 except this time the stakes are much, much higher as in life and death now just follow our lead and you will be just fine" and the girls all looked nervous but nodded and said to themselves

"Cutie mark crusaders base defenders" and they all moved quickly and fired off a burst with Scootaloo shooting the knife out the air spraying the area with lead and as the infiltrator dropped she said

"I think we cleared the area" only for the group to turn around to sweep the other area as they had just cleared the hospital. Turning back around Chris' ears were greeted with Scootaloo yelling

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME GOD DAMNIT" and the shouts were muffled as the infiltrator shoved a rag in her mouth and chained her to a gurney before dragging it away with the gangling of chains filling the air. As the group started to do a roll call they heard a voice over the intercom

"Well you should find your youngsters because they may go swimming after they ate" and they all watched in horror as the three, chained to gurneys from the hospital and weighted down, went sailing over the edge and into the frigid waters of the gulf and the whole family all opened fire. Sending the few men on the command room diving for cover they all saw red tied over the rail and Derrick, dressed in seals tiger stripes that everyone wondered where he got it from, ran and yelled

"INCOMING SCOOTALOO" and all of them saw him jump over the rail using the intestines to pull himself in a bungee jumping style and he felt his hand grab the vest and metal bar of the gurney and he pulled up on the gurney straining under the weight. Pulling her up the others all set up a defensive perimeter as the helicopter went fishing and drug the other two out and set them on the ground. Having seen the three shivering Jack and Dash shattered the chains dropping all three to the ground and Chris proved he was a natural born seal leader. Yelling he took charge saying

"Split into two teams and Richard you, rarity, Dave, twilight and sweetie belle are team 1 and me jack dash Scootaloo and apple bloom as well as Pinkie and sunset along with Kennedy are team 2. We split and take back what is ours" and everyone quietly cheered and took off firing sweeping the area taking back the buildings one room and hallway at a time no matter how arduous the journey. Seeing the buildings cleared Chris saw Scootaloo was shaking and he muttered

"Kid if you need to cry go ahead and I am feeling a little uneasy myself" and Scootaloo felt like crying and Chris saw the head of a victim fall out of the combat building and with that rarity vomited and Chris yelled, kicking the head overboard,

"Fuck it I am clearing the buildings on my own so get the kiddos somewhere safe NOW!" and went on his own trying to remove the hatred in his blood. Having lived up to the billing as he was a killer, and a highly skilled one at that, he quickly threw any enemies he came across overboard and heard a scream from Vinyl's room. Quickly running in he saw the man in a balaclava and the torn up uniform of a task force 626 member and Chris remembered his time in the unit and knocked the man out with a powerful punch to the head. Quickly tying him up Chris walked off carrying the body of his old friend and comrade in the brig and said quietly to the unconscious form proned out hogtied on the metal floor

"It doesn't have to be like this man I'll be by later to talk" and took off with the door slamming shut dropping the cell block to pitch darkness. As the group all started licking their wounds Chris said

"I hate to do this but I think we should go after a target that is two days flight from our home" and he slowly climbed into the Blackhawk that had touched down and strapped in as Dash followed him in and asked

"Where are we going exactly?" and the rest of the squadron all hopped aboard with Sunset, Jack and Dave strapping into the harnesses on the fast rope set up. As the doors slammed shut Pinkie asked

"Hey Chris where do you think we are going and do you have any idea?" and nodding he said

"Our job will be destroying and freeing the prisoners of a camp known as the rainbow factory" and dash went cold and almost sobbing started repeating the phrase "I'm sorry scoots" over and over again. As Richard and the others started bouncing around ideas he said, pissing Dash and Chris off,

"Maybe it's a device for a Pegasus or something like that" and Richard farted rainbows and Chris lunged out with a knife every time he did that finally shoving the blade into Richards open mouth and started pushing, drawing blood and scaring the others, before snapping, which was unusual for him, Chris yelled

"Dash, scoots stay on this channel, everyone else 4 and the pilots can stay on this one or join us their call" and his tone gave no one the desire to fight him. Switching channels Chris kept one ear listening to his girlfriend and said

"The rainbow factory is a place where anyone who doesn't fit into the group desires are tortured and worked to death and dash had once been one the lead of the camp and Scootaloo almost died in the most recent incarnation and we will destroy it and kill any of the staff who dare hold up a threat and if anyone is too injured for a safe evac we have to kill them" and they all nodded and fell silent as Chris heard dash cry saying

"I'm so sorry scoots and if I knew what would happen I would have killed myself so you would never have had the chance to deal with it" and Scootaloo hugged Dash close saying

"It's ok but we need to focus on getting revenge on them and make sure that no one makes it out alive" and they all nodded and fell into silence before hearing the mini-guns roaring tearing everyone out of their thoughts. As soon as they heard it twilight yelled for the others who were still in their own states

"GO, GO ,GO!" and she landed with her AUG out sweeping for threats as the others all landed and she yelled to be heard over the roar of the Blackhawk

"Landing zone cleared" and Chris and sunset both said, as Dave prepped the breaching charges along the door frame

"We have the area secured so just stay on standby until we get out of here" and they all lined up and when Dave hit the button the two sticks led by Chris and Sunset quickly started to sweep the room and overpower the few soldiers who had stood to fight and Chris, having zoned out seeing his girlfriend's G36 being used so viciously as he remembered the days she was scared to fight back at any move, was jumped and tackled to the ground and a knife put to his neck and Scootaloo swung up and fired a blast from her MP5 putting the man on his back with a gaping chest wound which Chris quickly finished him with a knife through the neck cutting the man's carotid showering him with his blood which Chris tasted the copper and sulfur of the meds that the man had taken before the fight started.

"Hey scoots I owe you one and the zone is cleared so let's move on y'all" Chris stated and seeing the door and the wall nearby quickly worked a plan and told Dave twilight and Scarlett as well as her girlfriend to breach on the wall. Nodding Dave said with a smirk

"Hey Lucy I'm home!" and he let the blast go as Dash yelled

"GO!" and Scootaloo saw the RPD and grabbed it cycling the bolt kicking out the current round and she slung it over her shoulder until Chris called out

"Powder pony is best" and she dropped near him as he said, hearing her upsetting cry

"Take it one burst at a time and just hold down the fire and this is nothing like our M60s so no belt feed" and she held down the trigger as snake yelled from the ACC

"You have cleared the first area so get the hell out of there now" so Chris yelled out holding the triggers down on the automatic he was clutching and fell back and jumped into the Blackfoot and sat against the wall panting and said

"Oh god damn it that sucked because all the slamming around the walls hurts like fuck" and as he flew back snake looked Chris over and said

"You have broken ribs now rest because you have school in the morning"


	10. Dug pasts and dug graves

Desert of the unknown ch. 10

A/N: I do not own MLP only my OCs and any reviews would be nice

Slowly hopping out of the chopper near his house with the rest of the group Chris walked over and grabbed Dash's hand and squeezed it trying to act like nothing was wrong he walked toward his house and opened the door before grabbing a beer. Turning around he looked at them and asked

"Hey guys do you want anything to drink and I wonder if we should go get something to eat at the corner before we head back to school because god I know it will be fun getting looks like we killed someone but they aren't wrong" and Dash just laughed before Sunset smiled and said

"Yeah but you are buying the drinks and I know I will try to keep it on a budget as I am sure the others will do the same" and with that Chris grabbed his backpack and a loaded gun that he had loaded a round into the chamber and tucked it into his waistband and went over and kissed dash in front of Scootaloo, who just made a disgusted face but smiled afterward. As they all started to go to the sugar cube corner Dash held Chris' hand Rarity snapped a picture and nodded showing Richard the picture and they pulled away as they all watched the two lovers walk in and even sunset and Scarlett grabbed a drink and Chris saw that Rarity was MIA and said quietly

"Oh god damn it if the two would go MIA I am scared that someone would try and find me and that means I will have to kill someone" and Richard walked in with Rarity before grabbing a milkshake and said like a famous gambler

"Bartender set me up a drink and remember the first round will go on my brothers tab" and with that Chris smiled and yelled over the music

"Hey he's right so whatever they want let me know the price and give Dash the usual but make it a large because she seems like she needs it" and gave a little smirk before sitting down and raising the drink he was holding and sang out

"Granddaddy was Irish-Cherokee and ran moonshine from here to Tennessee and spent half his life in the Montgomery county jail" and he glanced at Richard, who looked at the door and went completely white before yelling

"Oh holy shit man I am sure we are being hunted" and he pointed at the door where a young man stood there in a Russian KGB uniform and Rarity just looked at the teenager and said trying not to appear snobbish

"Darling that uniform you wear is so tacky and you need to get a new one because oh my god it is so 1980s" and everyone laughed as the young major went ghost white pale and in one easy motion the TT33 he had on his hip came up to gut level with Maud and Chris, who had walked out to light up a smoke, put the gun to the young man's head and in one easy motion snapped the gun right on to his head knocking the young man unconscious. Trying to bind the man's hands behind his back Chris heard the young man screaming in a language he didn't understand

"I will kill them for the glory of the empire" only to be gagged before the police showed up to take the man to a dark site for god knows what reason. Seeing that Sunset had a look of fear Richard stated in a quiet tone

"Alright ya'll I say the party we are having is done and gone so let's grab a few beers and get out of here because I think that shit will be getting real soon" and Twilight saw the group all entering the school with the smell of booze on their breath. As Dash stumbled in with Scootaloo holding on to her for dear life Button jokingly remarked

"You aren't afraid of dying but what should scare you to death is meeting Jesus with whiskey on your breath" and Taylor and Scarlett both said

"No song lyrics boy even if they are fitting" and they all were joking around with Fluttershy being unusually timid and Pinkie Pie had her mind starting to go dark as usual and they were stunned as Maud walked into their gym class at the same time Chris and sunset went back to Sugarcube corner and grabbed a couple more drinks before going back to the school and chilling out in the library, that is until the intercom summoned them to Principle Luna's office and she instantly had a soft tone seeing both of them were hurting.

"Now you two seem to be hurting and I highly recommend you both see the school consoler and I will keep what she says quiet I just want to know if you two are good to stay here or do I need to make you both go somewhere else until you are calmed" and Chris snapped a salute and sunset held her head down like she was about to cry and he muttered nudging her

"Come on sis I think we should go and get this fucking day over with you know" and they started to walk down to the office when he suddenly had a flash of inspiration saying

"We could go then take the rest of the day off or at least one or 2 hours because fuck people" and she nodded before the two went to the appointment that mind-fucked them into revealing secrets they had long since buried causing both to be depressed and left them to wonder around in a daze wishing that day would end. Quickly being called into the principal's office Luna asked them

"Do you two mind that I had the shrink record what was said and I swear to you that this will not leave this office" and nodding they saw Chris' time on the couch with him saying

"I was at school on a rainy morning when I was getting ready for lunch when I got a phone call saying that I was now an orphan and my classmates started beating on me and laughing so I got called all sorts of names when I cried" and Sunsets time was about the theft she had done and being an outcast and how she had been told she had a brother who had been separated at birth and my mom said she never wished he was born" and let that sink in Celestia walked in and nodded. Leaving the door open the two ran toward sunsets apartment that was on the dodgy side of town and after having to pull the .45 colt Sunset unlocked the door horrifying her best friend at the destitute, hellish conditions and empty dog food cans and stolen food presumably from the garbage scattered about and a worn camp set of silverware namely a fork sending the message to the trained killer that was anything but good. Looking at her worn jacket and clothes that had shown the ravages of trying to keep up with appearances is when it dawned on him and all he did was hold sunset as the tale she told slowly left her a sobbing, blubbering mess. Forgetting to his horror to close the door Chris wrapped sunset in a tight hug only to hear two distinct voices giggling and yell

"Always knew you were a bitch shimmer!" followed by the clicking of a camera causing shimmer to sob and Chris opened fire with only rage on his mind hoping to kill them, sending the two rats scurrying back to the shadows where they belonged. Seeing her crying he held her tight saying in a begging tone

"Please don't tell Scarlett I have never let her know the horrible conditions I am in" so Chris turned and went out stealing some Chinese a man had foolishly left on the counter of the restaurant as he walked off to the restroom not expecting his meal and sodas to be stolen even though Chris dropped the money to pay for it like a gentleman, having smelled that it was something the two would like. Double timing it back to the apartment Chris dropped the bag on the floor and said

"Five star meal is served and would the lady love some of our finest drink?" and he held up a bottle of rum he had stolen without being caught two days earlier when he was thinking of drinking himself to death. Sipping on it Sunset turned on the radio and heard

"She took me by the hand we made love in my Chevy van and that's all right with me" and Sunset started crying saying

"Scarlett deserves better than me" and Chris smashed his fist into the table before the two grabbed their lunch and he said

"That's bullshit" and with that the two walked in silence until they reached the school where the picture that was doctored of sunset eating dogfood had gotten around Richard yelled in a joke sans good taste

"Played mad max to much eh?" and she took off toward the bridge and Chris followed her and saw her standing on the bridge and so he did what any brother would do, he grabbed her hand and joined her on the edge. Standing there they set their phones on the edge with suicide messages he had recorded over the dark days that they had kept buried and Sunset said

"I know why you call me sister and we are actually siblings little brother" with both of them hugging an arm around each other they started to step into the unknown only to stop hearing their lovers yelling

"Stop we love you both" and they were slowly talked down off the ledge over the course of two hours. Having gotten down they looked at principle Luna who said with the fear of what she watched obvious

"Both of you go home and take the rest of the day off" and they nodded before heading back to sunsets place and he sang the whole way there

"I feel so broken I want to go home" and sunset sang

"Listen children to a story that was written long ago about the kingdom on the mountain and the valley folk below" and as they exchanged songs Sunset fell asleep and Chris had a idea to put in action quickly grabbing the pills Sunset had for depression and a tall glass for milk. Dumping the whole bottle in chris finished it with vodka and started to drink his last. Thinking he was safe he was almost finished when sunset said, the sleep still in her voice

"I'm thirsty and I think I'll have a drink of whatever you have" and washed down the rest of the pills and tasting the meds she smiled saying

"One hell of a last drink" and Chris hugged her as he sang, once more on the verge of tears with new York city playing in the background proving his families roots to him

"She'll have to learn it all from her mother, how to count and say her ABCs and when you teach her prayers to say at bedtime leave off god bless daddy won't you please" and as he heard the song the gambler sunset sang

"Every gambler knows the secret to survival is knowing what to throw away and knowing what to keep and the best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep"

put his pistol in his mouth, thumbing the hammer back ready to blow his brains out using the table to keep it steady for in case the pills didn't work and feeling sunset bleeding both of them laid down turning on Sundown all the while waiting for deaths embrace and the pain to end with the plans for a better future clutched tight never to see the light of day if he had his way.


	11. Rumors and retaliation

Desert of the unknown ch. 11

A/N: I do not own MLP only my OCs and any reviews would be nice. This chapter is Sunset and Chris's suicide aftermath so it will be mind-bending and dark

Slowly pushing himself off the floor Chris muttered, feeling a pounding in his head

"What the fuck happened and I wonder if anyone knows I went drinking earlier today" and rubbing his neck he grabbed sunsets hand and said

"Well do you have any ideas what the fuck happened and I really wonder if life doesn't suck" and he glanced and said, a barely suppressed smirk on his face

"Well if it wasn't Eli finally paying us a visit and I wonder what he thought of what he found" and Sunset looked around scared as they had both almost died

"A-are we in hell or purgatory or whatever the fuck this is?" and they both looked at each other with the smell of gunpowder and cat piss filling the air and Sunset muttered looking slightly disgusted at her surroundings

"Well the smell is still a bitch and the powder doesn't really mask the stench like I thought it would" sending Chris giggling then dying of laughter at her expression which was a shocked and stunned expression almost as if she was a little kid seeing boobs again for the first time. Smiling Chris grabbed her hand and motioned her to follow him slinging the meal card to a taco joint and getting cut off sending him into annoyance spitting out

"Ok who the fuck are you and what the fuck makes you think you have the right to do that?!" and seeing he was about to explode sunset grabbed his hand and said

"Come on let's go and get something somewhere else, my treat boy" and Chris just curtly nodded and followed only to make it to the street and get the shock of his life; He and his friend were in a two-fold world of the hell of the desert and Canterlot in the same set. Looking around he yelled out

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT!" and he instantly prayed to god it wasn't what he thought and as he hauled ass and slammed into people, hoping they would wake him up only to still find him and Sunset in the dream until he got tired looking at a mountain and a valley. Hearing the sound of a chopper he suddenly dropped to his knees sobbing muttering

"OH GOD NO!" and the bullet slammed into a girl, who could have been sunsets twin tearing her spine and brainstem connection dropping her like a sack of potatoes. Screaming Chris turned and saw one man standing in the air and, then as if the product of an acid trip going to hell which with Chris' wild past and his sisters prodding it may as well been, the one solitary figure became three. Looking at them he saw one was very familiar as he looked in the mirror, and the others were his brother and best friend almost like a sister. Getting up he yelled holding his M14 over his head as if he were in Vietnam

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" and the floating version replied snidely which pissed him off to no end and leaving him wanting to gun down all three of them damn the consequences

"Well we could be your fear, inability to cope with what happened or even your own fucked up moral compass but anyways that shit doesn't matter. What matters is we are you. We are 3 and we are 1 we are legion and we are immortal" with a sadistically gleeful smirk on his face as he said the last part and he stood there slack jawed and clung to his dead friend only for her face to turn into sunsets and say

"It is all your fault you never cared about her or even yourself so you're to blame boy" and Chris screamed out in rage blinded by his fear and hatred.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!?" and he was given a stunning choice as he heard the smug Richard say

"Simple brother, Grab her and you two can go into the helo and take a long nap and we'll close the doors for you soldier or the harder, more painful choice is haul ass up the mountain and back into the fight" and Chris asked the one question that was on his mind the whole bloody time getting everyone laughing

"What the hell is with this I mean it's not an acid trip gone vehemently fucking sideways, well that or it has gone so far south we hit space fucking Mexico or Australia" and Chris and Taylor both laughed stating as casually as if they were ordering supper

"You my dear boy are dead, well more to the point of dying but are one stubborn son of a bitch WHO JUST WONT STAY DEAD!" and causally he turned and grabbed his ruck saying with a middle finger salute

"See you never you cock-sucking two-legged taint monkeys" and he hauled ass up the mountain and made it to the fight only for Richard to say

"Wrong choice dumbass" and drop a rock on his head.

 **20 minutes earlier-CHS**

Richard looked at Pinkie and the others as they had noticed that Chris and Sunset were gone for the day and he started saying

"Your hair is so pink and you think that's something rad but for the love of god why smell so bad!" and the rap battle continued with Fluttershy sinking down until Richard threw a low blow and got her running as Jack tried to strangle him

"Yellow and timid what a shock but having any courage is a bloody crock" and she took off running and Jack drove her knee in Richards back and yelled

"Did you really want to die here because there are oh so many ways to do it and this isn't the best" pulling back on the rope she had put as soon as she hit him slowly strangling Richard, only stopping as they heard their phones ring at the same time. Staring at the lit, chirping phones Richard cleared his throat and said

"Sup Dumbass wanna tell me where you-" only to be cut off hearing

"OH MY GOD I THINK HE IS DEAD AS IS SUNSET!" which sent the whole squad bolting to the truck tearing up the lawn until they reached sunsets apartment, were a bloodied and ghost white Sunset was loaded into the ambulance and a young man with a sheet almost pulled over him was loaded into another one. Seeing that dash slowed and then seeing the black boots and camo pants Chris wore she dropped hollering, tears pouring down her face

"Please god don't be dead I really love you and I need you more than anything" and they were all so focused on the events, they didn't catch the young man holding a cell phone video camera smiling seeing the soccer captain a sobbing wreck. As they all hauled ass to the hospital Richard muttered

"Don't die on us you stubborn son of a bitch we all need you" praying it wasn't too late. Making it to the room where they were strapped up Jack looked and said choking on her tears

"That's sunsets jacket he was wearing and I assume the other one was a friends" and Chris jerked to life trying to rip the breathing tube out as he was greeted by the pain in his stomach and head a million times worse than when he fell in Afghanistan. Starting to move he felt his hands get pinned down and cuffed to the bed he yelled out, still dazed

"Let me go I am no longer a threat to- to anyone else, myself excluded" and started jerking violently against the cuffs as Sunset slowly came around. Tossing her head around the room she yelled out to everyone in the room

"Just let me die in piece already because god-" and someone slapped her and it was Scarlett with Taylor standing in the room ghost white pale seeing the group she was friends with all wrecks and she muttered

"Y-you guys need to see this" and passed around the video of Dash sobbing like a baby with the caption

"Captain crybaby" and Chris gritted his teeth and said stunning Richard

"I know a thing or two on torture and Guerilla operations so me and sunset will have fun upon our release" before flashing a demonic smile and saying laughing as he picked the locks

"I always was known as the demon of Kandahar; something about hanging a Red by his intestines but oh well" and got up grabbing his clothes and whistling all the while thinking to himself "Hope I remember what I was taught and it'll be fun" before going to the old abandoned Circle K that Chris had frequented before picking the lock and posting a VLOG covering his face and altering his voice

"I am going to find the son of a bitch who made Dash cry and abused sunset and his death will be caught on camera" before glancing and, thanks to Taylor blood using what she saw he knew exactly who was going to die. Grabbing the young man from behind putting a cold steel knife to his throat Chris said, a demonically quiet whisper being all that was heard

"Reason I shouldn't get you like the little pig you are is what?" and seeing the man piss himself Chris started waterboarding with gasoline and then scalding hot water. Looking at the camera he quietly grabbed a hammer and broke each one of the man's fingers before slashing the man's abdomen and using the intestines he hung the young man up and drew two triangles interlaced and the phrase 'Chao ab ordoa' before smiling saying grimly

"This is all for what I need to do to release the demons in my mind and does anyone think I should have more fun?" and Richard screamed to the point where Chris picked it up faintly

"DO IT FOR THE MOTHERFUCKING VINE!" and Chris laughed saying

"My masterpiece is missing something" and he grabbed the man's friend and knowing he was in on it gave him a crucifixion on three bayonets, one threw each wrist and through both ankles as they lay atop one another, then as the boy screamed Chris pulled his UZI and cut him in half then cutting his dick off and shoving it in the man's mouth saying

"Now it's perfect so I will see you all soon and should I have left him so far gone or was that necessary?" and he walked to skull passing the tape to Taylor saying

"Air this I have to go tend to her wounds and did I really hear someone yell do it for the vine?" and without waiting for confirmation he bolted hoping like all hell sunset hadn't tried killing herself. Carrying his sister from the gas station he heard murmurs asking about the missing student and slowly all the tvs saw the gruesome torture and murders with the voice over Taylor did only to stop at the end and reveal the truth.

"He caused untold pain to those held dear and death was deserved although the speed leaves a little something to be said for" a voice chuckled before continuing

"I know you all wonder who did it, well by the time you all see this tape I should be there with my wounded sister. I guess having been homeless did have its perks" and Right in cue Chris walked in and stated that in fact it was him on the tape enjoying people's fears. Turning he grabbed sunset's hand and said

"Sis we are leaving and _**IF**_ anyone is dumb enough to follow me your head will be sent back to the school!" and with that took off running knowing Dash would see the threat for what it was and follow him. Seeing that she was following Chris hung up a rope right on the fence and called out cheerily, morbid given his head was in a noose,

"Hello Angel glad you could see me go" and stepped off the ladder letting Dash's pistol ring out severing the rope dropping it. Running up she punted Chris in the chest breaking his sternum before slamming her fist into his head knocking him out dragging him to the couch saying

"Sleep well dumbass.. You need it" and she took off to head to school and heard that the school was on lock down and people blamed the CMC. Stopping by the armory she grabbed the riot shield and watched as Chris started to move around working feeling back into his limbs. Grabbing his gear Chris grabbed his trusty rifle and grabbed the keys yelling

"GET IN DAMN IT THE DETAIL IS IN PLACE" as the video feed and blue force showed the group escorting the crying expelled girls through a gauntlet of falling items and they booked it hell bent for leather tearing into the parking lot and jumping out. Instantly jumping into the shooter mode he hollered out, the annoyance and hatred prevalent

"Mr Whitman, or is it Whipley, is A FAGGOT!" and Richard snapped

"That's mister faggot to you and oh by the way what do I do?" and Chris said seeing the school trying to kill the CMC for some unknown reason

"Shoot them, non-lethal only" and the rifle snapped putting the attackers down to the ground and the only time the shots ringing out where interrupted was Richard screaming

"Mags in the black so what do I do?" and Chris, preparing for the riot that the men Richard shot had started to go to hell laughed saying

"Lethal leg shots only and boy if you see sunset with a knife or razor blade tranq her" and he saw the molotovs not burning, shatter on the ground he grabbed the bag full from an attacker, who found a combat boot to the head meant no fuck you, and he threw the lit one sending the gases up in a giant ball of fire and laughed like a mad hyena eating his favorite meal as Richard yelled

"Well this can be more on fire I mean it's not burning enough" and then the swat team in riot gear showed up Dash grabbed her G36 and Jacks hand cannon before hollering

"FACE ME YOU COWARDLY SONS OF BITCHES!" and as sunset dropped with a tranq round to the neck a cop fell with a high powered round threw the knee. Starting to yell Richard remarked

"Dude the first round was the last non-lethal so I had to improvise" and Chris tossed his smoke grenades and threw his flare getting the chopper inbound and as he yelled into the radio

"ANGEL WE NEED A IMMIDEATE MEDIVAC 3 BRAVOS AND 1 POSSIBLE ALPHA!" as to of the CMC ate bricks to the back of the head and sunsets wrists exploded as she still had cut and the man closest who hit Chris fell dead with a knife in his throat spilling his blood. Standing up as Sunset crawled toward him leaving a blood trail on the concrete of the riot zone Chris smiled and yelled

"ARE YOU ALL NOT ENTERTAINED?! IS THIS NOT WHY YOU ARE HERE?!" and pushed his Glock into his mouth to pull the trigger only for it to jam which pissed him off. Seeing the targets die and two of the demons almost die David yelled as he flew in having used a drone to see the LZ was as usual hotter than Satan's fucking balls on the fourth of July and he held the mob back with his minigun and as Chris, who dash reminded had a job to do, then showed up on the roof to grab Richard he heard him saying to a detective with a gun aimed at his head

"I just so love roofs, I mean the view is perfect, great sniping vantage point and _I_ can _oh so sweetly_ throw someone off the roof so tell me do you like roofs?" before turning revealing two grenades and Chris shot the man in the head as he pulled his pistol to shoot him dead. As the blood appeared on Richard's shirt he grabbed the detective who had popped out and stabbed him to death with a pen growling

"You… You filthy son of a bitch! You! Got! Blood! On! My! SUUUUUUUUUUIT!"

With each shout of his angry rant, the pen was stabbed deeper and deeper into the man's throat, the bloody bubbles of his gargled cries brimming to the surface as he basically swallowed the ballpoint pen.

"Now I have to get this fucking suit dry cleaned! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS DAMN SUIT IS TO CLEAN, HAH!?"

As the police arrived on scene, they were ushered onto the roof, finding the bloodbath, and the body with a pen jammed into his larynx.

"What the fuck happened up here…?"

"He bled in my fucking shoes…!"

Soon, the officer who had managed to reach the roof had met the same fate as the person before him, as his body was tossed off of the roof to the patrol below, a note tacked onto the officer's forehead reading "Dry-cleaning bill; send funds to marked location."

As the group all made it to the chopper as the riot was dispersed Chris felt a hand grab him and he went to swing only stopping hearing Vice-Principle Cadance saying

"Follow me and bring the CMC and try to raise your army on a private, secured line" and he nodded walking into the office closing the door before hearing her say

"The CMC and demon dog new recruit-" stopping as Diamond tiara opened the door and walked in before continuing "Have been given an offer to be our security and the expelled girls will be allowed back and you all can carry your weapons so what is your response mr Augenstine?" and Chris said

"On behalf of the demon dogs I accept and the terms are 7500 for the CMC and 500,000 for the group and it is to be reviewed every year" and they nodded before the group was allowed to leave with Diamond going to the brig along with the CMC for waiting and determining their futures from the disciplinary action. As they dropped Chris saw the paper insulting dash and Richard glanced along as did sunset and they grabbed axes, thermite and a pipe bomb and spray paint before setting out to destroy the printing room and Richard stole the computers and wrote "I O U" waddling off with the expensive computers and Chris set a note saying

"Coopted by the damned we destroyed it and have one with rules that are followed" and he dropped the rules for the press. As he touched down at the oil rig after having driven home then using the helicopter, holding the scandalous report of Chris and Sunset mutilating themselves and living in the old circle k near the school with most of the glass broken, more to the point kicked in, and the scalps nailed to the worn brick with a knife and he laughed hearing Renee brawling with Miller saying as she was drug by quiet toward the brig

"MILLER IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL SHOVE THAT FUCKING CRUTCH SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT STANDING!" and he laughed before burning the paper as the sunset was quickly approached muttering

"We are all soldiers of the night, darkness be our shield and blade" and he then fled back home after a night planning the next operations and went to the store near the circle K and slipped in stealing a leather Jacket rocked under his coat, his hands with a water bottle and can of soup and tried running when the security guards tried to find him and he turned himself in as a video played and Chris revealed his troubled orphaned past to Principle Luna revealing the twisted tale of corruption and intrigue that led him to being homeless once again and he sang

"We lost the last bit of hope freezing and alone" and as the video that called sunset a whore and drug addict Chris asked as Principle Luna got both him and sunset to be transferred as her and Celestia's 'kids' as he had been homeless and in trouble since the age of 12 with his half-sister sunset, who was now two months pregnant thanks to eli.

"So what's the length of time I will be locked up for murder?" and he replied as the guard asked why

"Those of us who hide in darkness see a different kind of light, which means I am going to kill those two to get my home back" and as Sunset muttered

"Well its not like we know what home is eh" Richard chimed up with a sarcastic

"Lets explore why shall we?" avoiding the death glares.

 _ ***Warp pipe noises***_

 _ **Oy-o!**_

 _Gah! Where the fuck did you-_

 _ **At this point, don't question it.**_

 _I NEVER STOP QUESTIONING IT!_

 _ **Ah, whatever. Did my dry cleaning ever get done?**_

 _You stabbed the note into the cop's throat, what do YOU think?_

 _ **I think I'ma burn down a police station if my suit ain't clean.**_

 _Anyways, enough with that bullshit. Why the fuck did you really appear, and WHY THE FUCK DOES IT SMELL OF ROASTED RAT!?_

 _ **I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.**_

 _Are you eating my damn kabobs again!?_

 _ **Eh, actually I had Chinese food for lunch, but… close enough?**_

 _B-before I turn you into kabob are you really making me relive my early teens?_

 _ **Well, I sure as hell ain't reliving our time in the Sahara, if that's what you're thinking.**_

 _ ***Door closes with a loud bang***_

Sunset went into zoned trance muttering

"We were 12 years old and had just found out our mother and father died so we were orphans so we made our living the only way we knew how" and using magic twilight let everyone see the old Circle K that the two were huddling in with Chris' face showing a scar and sunset's arms were a veritable road map of scars as was Chris' back and the two were huddled around a small fire on the floor and blowing his breath into the cold winter air Sunset muttered

"Sometimes the best we can hope for is to die in our sleep" and the two slid out to live the way to stay warm stealing food, water and camping gear before hugging each other close planning on either freezing to death and seeing their parents or living to fight another day. Waking up in the night to write in his journal, pilfered silently as was most of what he had including the cigarettes, using the light he wrote

"Survived another night and had a run in with the law because apparently threatening to kill someone who stopped me from stilling a bottle of vodka is frowned upon but I will have the booze soon haha" and grabbing the closest rat Chris used the razor blade from sunsets jacket he drew on her face and used blood to write

"Noi siamo soldati della notte" before drawing the mark of the lunar republic and Luna's Cutie mark he took off to make a living pickpocketing. Looking at the group Chris looked at the cops and his half-sister as Richard remarked

"So Ari which one of you will kill the other because you know Ziva killed you" and all Chris replied before leaving to take his home back by force

"La notte nasconde un segreto mortale dopo I tramonti" leaving his girlfriend stunned as she never knew his past and fearing for what he was becoming.


	12. Started torment and troubled ideas

Desert of the unknown ch. 12

A/N: I do not own MLP; only my OCs and any reviews would be nice.

As Scarlett stood in front of her friends as she had looked for her missing friends almost family, who went out an unknown time before Principle Luna's phone started to ring and she answered seeing it was an unknown number and she put it on speaker saying

"Hello, If I may be so kind as to ask who is this?" and the voice they heard got the principle going white and motioning for the others to sit down and grab her sister as it replied

"Well I heard my girlfriend is going to be getting the gold medal at the school Olympics even though I still don't see the big deal there" and Dash yelled

"Chris, where the hell are you? I mean we have all tried to call you but it only went to voice mail" and he said snidely

"Well apparently trying to make sure that I eat for the day and that Sun and I can take a shower before going on a killing spree is frowned upon" and Principle Cadence asked

"So are you to in Jail? If so we will come and bail you out" and in a rare moment of weakness Chris passed the phone to sunset who said

"We got off with a warning but we want our mommy back and someone to love us because we both feel like we are the homeless 12 year olds we have tried to hide" and everyone went silent until they all heard what sounded like a pounding on the door and people yelling, and the sound of a gun being racked and knives swishing into locked position as the calls of "police! If anyone is hear identify yourself before we release the dog and you will get bit". As the phone went dead they heard Chris yell

"We'll be in lockup and we want our mommy!" and the phone went dead right after. As the group all gathered in Principle Luna's office Dash, who was stunned and pissed seeing Richard trying not to laugh, said in a rather uncharacteristically scared way

"W-what am I going to do because I hear that he is in jail and if he isn't released in time why my reputation will be dating a convict and I will have to explain to my little sister and her mom w-" and she was cut off as Scarlett threw a full force punch before snapping out causing everyone to assume correctly that Scarlett had a temper

"I don't give a fuck about your god damn reputation because if they find out the crimes that my girlfriend committed she could get life or death" and as everyone went quiet Twilight said

"Dash you and Jack have been close to him and I know you both love him and would do anything for him but-" only to be cut off as Jack thumbed back a .45 colt revolver singing

"We got caught robbing from an old hen; Old MacDonald he made us work but he paid us what it was worth and back on the road again" and everyone went quiet as Jack muttered

"You don't know what we would do to get him back so I say it is time to go" and she stood up as Richard held up the car keys and just let the others know his plan as he just walked toward the car and Luna pulled behind him in her car and they all made it to the Jail and Luna asked as they all caught a glimpse of the two siblings being frog marched to the holding cells, with the cuffs having an additional element and Pinkie asked hyper as all hell

"What are those and why does it seem they are the only ones that have them? Is it because that signifies who the cool kids are?" and Richard quieted them all down saying

"Black box is for the high risk inmates and it means they know a little bit about Chris and Sunset so we may have a problem" and both prisoners jingled the leg irons and waist chain as Luna walked over to a CO and asked, the concern evident in her voice, as she and her sister were going to "adopt" the two siblings for a while

"Do you know when Chris Augenstine and Sunset Shimmer will be released and whose custody will they be released into?" and as he looked up the details an alarm went off in the cell that the two were being held in when someone yelled

"I will kill you because you deserve to die you freaks!" and Chris saw the blade coming out of the young man's sleeve and he quickly reacted breaking the boys wrist and Chris started to pant as he had instinctually acted in self-defense and fell back on the training from snake and the others. Seeing that he was finally safe, well as safe as he could be in jail Chris called to the guard, acting like a drunk pissed off homeless teen drug addict all the while covering the fact his sister was there

"When can I get the hell out of here because I don't wanna miss NCIS and get a decent meal so yeah let me go and yall can keep the cuffs cause I don't know if my girlfriend is that kinky" which got Dash going bright red as she realized what he said and David, who was laying on a flat hotel roof roughly two hundred yards away was watching and he whispered into his head set, letting Rarity and Twilight know what he was up to

"Me and my trusty Barrett rifle have a shot on the building because if anything goes wrong I will kill them and save my relatives" and they told him with a click that it was confirmed and as soon as the two prisoners were being transferred to the principles Chris muttered somberly

"Live a life of a professional killer and find out I am homeless only to go to court and find out we both will die by lethal injection in our future" and he took a step forward and saw Dash, whose nose was bandaged from her earlier altercation and he took a brief nod quickly anticipating that he would end up dead by morning. As he expected to be turned toward the actual prison Sunset said quietly

"Think we are being released because the jail and execution cells are actually that way" and Principle Celestia stood there and said with a genuinely relieved yet knowing smile was on her face and she said quietly

"My new children you will be coming home with me" and both heard and stood slack-jawed and they both said as the cuffs were removed and they were granted their clothes back

"W-what the and who is our new mother?" only for Luna to chime up stating

"Well it won't official for a few more days at least but for all intents and purposes Tia and I will be your family" and Jack, who had walked in with the others said

"You know we are all protective of you and you two are our family so don't think that you need to face the world alone" and as they group hugged luna felt a tear roll down her face and she said

"I promised myself I would be strong but I can't" and Celestia held a finger shushing her sister as they just savored the moment until the corrections officer said, ruining the moment

"Ma'am you can carry this on outside the walls because they need to leave now" and they both walked out after going through the process of getting their gear back and as the others all went back to their homes Sunset asked, not knowing what would happen next

"Umm mom, if that's ok if I call you that, what will happen to us and where will we be staying because we are in the process of getting our home back" and Luna just smiled and said

"Oh we have a place for you two and do either of you need to get anything like toothpaste or the like?" and getting the two shaking their heads Chris just saw the car and got in having a quiet trip which sunset found was highly unusual. Getting out and closing the door Chris looked at Luna's home and just stood there awestruck and whistled before he walked in and laid against the wall stunned as if he had no idea what to do. As sunset walked in with Principle Luna helping to carry her bags they both saw Chris standing still and Luna asked, jarring him from his stupor

"Don't you have a home also? I'm only asking as you look like you have never seen a real home in years" and he replied coldly

"Since they stole my home almost 4 months ago I learned to stay where I could and wouldn't be too choosy so it's still new to me" and Celestia tried to reduce the tension and said, pointing to both of the kids

"Your rooms are the last two doors on the left up the stairs and I will get a meal started for you two because you both look hungry". Sliding up to his room Chris saw the bed, TV and radio as well as the dressers and a small workout mat and just sat his bags down before he would unload them as he still didn't know he would feel safe there. Strutting down to the kitchen he smelt the food that was being made and silently he dropped down into the closest chair and tried to light up a cigarette only to get stopped by Celestia, who told him

"Right now smoking is something I will frown upon and if you do smoke I ask you do it outside" and he nodded before Luna asked, genuinely intrigued about how the two scrappy, world worn teens in front of her survived the winter without going to jail or ending up dead

"What did you two do to survive and don't worry I won't be mad" and Celestia slid her sister a note that read "Punishment maybe needed but n0thing major" and with a nod Chris said, looking down as if he wasn't proud of what he did

"I would be a pickpocket or thief and sunset would do the same but other times we would con people saying that she was pregnant and we needed money to keep our kid safe and if that didn't work I'd sneak up and put a gun in their back and demand the money, thumbing the hammer back for show as I had long since run out of bullets so we would beg, borrow or steal what we needed to so we would survive" and being quiet Celestia said

"You two will be grounded for one week, less as punishment and more a fitting in period". Seeing both kids nod in understanding Celestia left her new adoptees but Chris said quietly

"Luna I need to go out to my base for a little bit so I should be back in a couple days, 5 at most" and the principle nodded as both left to go to the base and Chris had grabbed Twilight sparkle from her library and saw that Taylor was asleep in the room holding twi's hand with a book saying

"Love my best friend and sister" and as soon as Chris grabbed twilight both of them joined sunset in the Blackhawk the three all landed on the base seeing the weapons pointed at them Miller saw Renee, Hannah and the girl known as Mystic, who was twilights daughter and Alexis, who was sunsets daughter and Dana and Alex, Jacks kids all stood at attention with Pinkie's daughter Emmy and Fluttershy's Daughter Lisa both wearing the gear of highly skilled killers and they heard Miller yell, about to give the order to kill them all

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YOU MOLE" and with the nod Alexis turned and said smiling

"I see you have a girl known as Quiet in the brig and my mom was a killer similar to her and oh wait Quiet is my aunt so you can lead us to the brig and go fuck yourself" and Chris jokingly yelled

"How many of us were moles or infiltrators?" and seeing everyone's hand go up Chris glared at miller saying

"Point proven so fuck you and why don't you and the boss get an op for the kids and the CMC will get to go for it now fuck off ok?" and then hopped over toward the brig where Sunset smiled and saw as miller had followed them and she said quietly

"Hey cousin it has been forever since we last met and I hope that the bastard has been treating you well if not I'll break him" and with the smile she twisted and slammed miller's head into the cell pinning a knife to his throat before whispering

"Now she isn't dyslexic, deaf or dumb she just doesn't like you not that I can blame her" and Huey grabbed her from behind and as he tried to put her to sleep Fluttershy fired the one round and she jerked and dropped causing Fluttershy to kick the knife away and Chris seeing that turned and walked away trying to kick miller before turning around. Getting back to the platform he looked at Huey, who was bumped into by Lisa who tripped and cried before getting helped up by her best friend Emmy, whose dishwater blonde hair clashed with her friends pink and grey hair before they both went to the chow hall before he muttered

"I wish the kids would just go away" and Chris, who had been watching said

"Man I wonder if you hate kids because if not what the fuck is your goddamned problem" and Richard, who sauntered over, laughed saying

"Hey bro Dave's back and he brought his wife and I think you'll be shocked" and as Chris looked he saw Vinyl looked like she was a few months pregnant and as Huey went to yell about her being pregnant and Dash smoking Richard cranked Huey's neck back, after he yelled

"Those kids and the crude smokers and the attempt to get dangerous weapons they should all disappear" getting Richard snapping sticking a needle in the vein quickly knocking him out only to start waterboarding him the toilet saying as he tied a grapple line around his ankles

"Well my dear boy Huey you look thirsty and really you should know that disappearing acts are best left to professional magicians and yours is more suited to the… Human cannonball sort shall we say" and with that the waterlogged huey found himself strapped to a metal gear and shot overboard and into the ocean before pulling him back up as he yelled

"OH GOD DON'T YOU"LL KILL ME" and Chris nodded before walking away. As he stepped away Richard growled saying

"Shut up cause maybe some of us wanted you to die now shut the fuck up". As he returned to Canterlot Chris muttered coolly "well my kids are picking up the family business and I hope Richard doesn't kill huey cause apparently the boss needs him" and as his trans-am firebird showed up he smiled and hopped in as Sunset said

"I'm free but you dear brother are still grounded or how did momma Celestia put it? Oh yeah a one week accustoming period and also she got you a job at school working in the library with twilight and I need closer observation so I'm a damned secretary" and as he laughed sunset sang knowing it would make him sleepy

"Got a secret can you keep it swear this one you'll save lock in your pocket take this one to the grave" and as he struggled to keep his eyes open he muttered

"Take me home I have some unfinished business that may give us a place to call our own" and watching as he pulled up Chris stealthily slipped up to the house and took out the electricity while he heard 3rd rock from the sun but he shrugged it off before seeing one of the young men complaining, Chris had obviously just interrupted a porno, well what a shame to die in such an undignified but tough shit, Chris thought as the youngest of the four begged for his life only to get a knife in his mouth and out the back through the brainstem, slowly enjoying what he did as the young man fought the whole time.

"Well one down three to go and damn I will enjoy fucking up their shit so gloriously and the boy turned around, thinking he saw a shadow and instead of trusting his instincts he ran into Richard, who had decidedly to crash the party, and was dropped by a brass knuckle to the face and after meeting with battery acid, electricity and other brutal methods Richard tied him to the fence post with a garrote leaving the young man to either kill himself by strangulation or beheading or starve to death all while whistling secret. As that went down the 3rd ran out of the house like it was on fire and Chris calmly saw him and without a bit of hesitance, almost as if it was what he did for a living, shot him in the arm at point blank range, watching as his face twisted into a grimaced panic before blacking out.

"Well the boy may be in pain now but it aint nothing compared to what I will do now and you always were to subtle brother" Richard stated as the ball bat was wrapped in wire and set on fire before the young man's knee was shattered slowly and he dropped onto the pile of wood and Chris grabbed it from Richard like he was a little kid at Tee-ball and said

"SWING BATTER" and smashed his arm laughing as the man yelped in pain. Seeing the last man trying to move Chris put a bullet into his arm and tied him up yelling gleefully

"Well we found the last one and I will enjoy what I am doing and oh boy this may hurt but at least the last one told me everything I wanted to know before he died or is still dying and if he is twitching a bat to the head will do the trick" and smashed the man with the handle of the bat before breaking both his knees.

"P-please don't kill me I was just invited to live here as was my brother" the young man pleaded hoping the two men in front of him had some shred of mercy only to meet with a sadistic enjoyment of what they did and Chris' cold reply was a chuckle and a smile, that proved he was a true blooded psychopath turning the man's blood to ice, before saying

"It looks a little dark and cold so we should help and maybe give them a light" after dousing both in diesel fuel as Richard remarked seeing his brother go to kill the last man

"Enjoy batting practice and we need hotdogs because we have a couple nice fires going". After cooking the hotdogs Richard muttered, all the while making a mental note "Well brother I wonder what your mother will say when she finds out your house was the site of a massacre and some of my best handiwork to date but that is for you to find out and me to have another hotdog as well as drop another log on the fire" as the bodies twitched both men melted slowly from the inside out.


	13. Attempted normalcy spilled guts

Desert of the unknown ch. 13

A/N: I do not own MLP; only my OCs and any reviews would be nice. This will explain the past of the unit. Shout out to my editor for the help

As Chris and Sunset both walked into principle Luna's house after they had been out partying all night and dead tired they went to the coffee pot and poured a cup a piece and Luna asked, nervous for their health and sanity, as both of the kids had been trying to drink a lot more than ever

"What is driving you two to act like this because I see you two on a downward slide and don't want you to kill others or yourselves" and Chris slung over the chair and passed over a note that he found pinned under the windshield and she read 'You freaks are so far beyond the usefulness of a wonderbolt and should kill yourselves you pathetic wimps" and Chris, showing his weakness started to cry and muttered as the tears slowly started to fall

"I have a past and maybe this will be good for school because these motherfuckers need to know the truth and maybe keep them quiet and maybe get them to leave us the fuck alone" and Richard walked in and having caught the last part said

"I can grab the camera and need a nice place to record this and will send it to the school through some friends" and Chris and sunset both said quietly

"After we show you the truth you can punish us how you see fit" and Richard grabbed a tripod and the camera saying quietly

"Camera is up and running so they can talk when they are good and ready" while passing out two bottles of water which they had left set down on the counter out of range he said trying to regain his composure for the camera, he quickly said

"Not now but later we will transfer bits to video but some things they don't need to know" and everyone nodded as Chris put his feet up on a chair he lit a smoke and took a long, slow measured drag saying quietly, as if he was accepting his death sentence scaring the others "someday these will kill me if they ain't killed me yet". As he watched the light of the ember, slowly fading like the hope he had for a good life, he said

"My name is indeed Christopher Augenstine, and I have learned that some of you are scared of me well most of your fears are myths and I am sure I can dispel them and maybe find some peace and redemption" and he then looked and let Richard film while he talked to Luna and Celestia.

"I had lived with my sister sunset and the two of us didn't get along with our family because mom was constantly in a stupor and the drugs are ultimately what killed her and our dad blamed us so we got kicked out in the middle of the school year and wintertime and thus had to find other lines of work to pay for school and food. I found work as a young odd job and lived as a homeless druggy who was addicted to brown-brown and often mixed it with weed or cigarettes and we never killed anyone but when the drugs were involved it helped us to forget the hell we had been through. Only ever killed a undercover DEA agent when he made himself known as we got ready to rob a bank and thus had the coke on the counter so we chopped him to death with a kukuri but it was after he threatened to kill us as he was dirty". Seeing Luna and Celestia standing there he watched and waited and heard, although it was quiet and off camera

"Sister why didn't you look into their dreams and find out what was truly going on?" and the remark of "simple, those two don't sleep" stunned all of the group who listened to it. Watching it Chris continued

"I managed to get clean after a few weeks and a stay in a jail cell and a psych hospital as the withdrawal hit because the drugs were useless and I drank a lot of booze mixed with gunpowder and I was the stick up artist and would put a unloaded gun or a phone in their back and demand the money. Sis was more of the pick pocket type and the days I didn't wanna carry a weapon I would be an assistant to the cons that we used to get some major money, well not major just enough to get a meal or something so we'd be back on the streets the next day, god damn cheap ass bastards. Even thought to go ahead and hit a few high value targets which would make me and her enough money to get us off the streets for winter and those day of payday robberies were in-fucking-credibly stupid and got us both locked up on more than one occasion but sometimes when we had luck on our side we avoided lockup. But anyways after I decided that was it I joined the military even though the judge made the decision for me and after about 4 years of that I discovered I had a unique talent to heal extremely fast" and as he wanted to prove it Chris stabbed a knife through his finger at the knuckle staring at them as the little digit fell away with a sickening suction sound and a plop, watching with a uncaring expression as his blood gushed from what was once his pinkie finger.

"Well if you all think this is bad just wait a few seconds and he will go back to normal" Sunset said as Richard yawned and muttered

"Really this same old mutilation routine where the boy gets to have so much fun removing a limb or some shit but oh well now anyways back to the story motherfucker" and Chris, having known that Richard caught the whole thing on camera but didn't give a damn, continued with a morbid sense of relief, "I found that out and joined a special operations unit but when we were attacked I ended up in a coma for 3 years and after the doctors gave me a clean bill of health and facial reconstruction and a new name which didn't hurt my chances for survival, I met my sister who had gotten clean and must have found a home as she had a new jacket and looked really good as if she had been eating routinely so we dubbed her a swan and I was still a raven, which means hardened killer, and we reunited over a dinner and she told me about the family she had, they owned a bakery and her best friend owned a farm. I ended up going to school for the first time in, oh fuck it has been a while and the theories about us were epic and far from the truth because they say she is the daughter of a mafia don, who tried pimping her so she ratted to the feds thus sending her to witsec as she testified and I was a hitman, ordered to kill her I then refused to kill her while stealing the 6 million they paid me to do the deed so the family life is anything but good". Watching Richard held the camera and said quietly

"Come on little brother keep up the emotions and maybe someone will like this" and he looked back saying

"After we had the whole group of people coming up with such outlandish bullshit theories about who we were I learned to hate as many motherfuckers as I could. I tried to ignore them because I was trying to live a clean life but someone must have heard about my past and the bounty on my head and what do ya fucking know I end up back in a coma by a pussy hitting me in the back with a lead pipe or some other bull shit and then stomped on my head. As I stumbled away thinking I was lucky the coma came from an exploding bike and the shock burned me and knocked my ass out again…." And Richard saw Chris unconsciously pawing at the scars he had, Richard gulped and said, as the camera was trained on it Chris saw sunset gulp and both Luna and Celestia start crying as they found out more than they had ever known

"I had been in charge of watching over our commander here as well as the other HVT known only to me as Ahab but I was only told that he had been a military commander for a unit and well during it he was to be, how do I put this in a camera friendly way, Silenced but I was in charge of watching him and after defending him from two attackers, one I snapped her neck the other I burned and saw her dive out a window we decided it was time to leave" and Chris looked at his brother before he said

"I remember hearing something about 'you aren't the boss but you'll do' and then the scream of a girl being burned alive and the massive volley of gunshots. I wasn't going to die in that god-forsaken hospital so far from the ones I loved and well we had a ball getting out although I still say we shoulda taken the Stryker cause that would be epic as fuck" and Richard silenced him saying and sending the others into a strong silence, so deafening in fact that Chris and sunset both swore they could hear their heartbeats

"The reason we didn't was the fact you had lost one arm and both legs were repaired from being broken so I don't wanna hear your bullshit about how one hundred percent you were. Oh and you had enough shrapnel in your head and chest that I didn't want one hard shot to cause the metal to turn your brain to Swiss fucking cheese" and Chris just nodded before he said

"We ran out of the hospital in a hail of fire and then were attacked by a man with pyrokenesis giving me a couple new scars that I doubt will ever heal, well add another to this assassins road map of hell but after we got out we joined a group called the diamond dogs, we knew their boss snake and he granted us permission to work with them calling ourselves teufelshunden better known as Demon dogs. We're the elite of the diamond dogs and were their version of a 911 force for the diamond dogs because we were all known for nearly suicidal bravery". As they recalled all the joy and different methods that both had been through and sunset gave her take and as the two had the long trip down memory lane and as soon as Richard hit the stop button he said smiling

"Well the whole journey down memory lane was a whopping 3 hours but I have edited the time so your trip into your past will be child friendly and be able for them to watch in a whopping hour time frame" and as the two nodded Richard said

"We will get it there and I am sure Applebloom will take it and I will ensure it is encrypted and password protected so no one else gets to look at it and I know the person who put dash behind bars and made the cops look at the two of you more than usual" and Chris asked, the anger slowly building up in from his very being

"Who, who the fuck did that? I will send them to hell slowly" and everyone went ghost pale when Richard dropped in one word

"Sweetie belle" and Chris turned and said before leaving

"Momma Luna I know I am so totally grounded but I need to take a breather and how long are sunset and I grounded for?" and kept moving as he was told 3 weeks with sunset grounded for two weeks. As chris went out and took his car he drove fuming to rarity's boutique and saw David standing there getting tailored for a suit and sweetie belle looked like she was busy making rarity's wedding dress and Chris yelled as he walked in

"DAMN IT SWEETIE BELLE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" and she went white and started to mutter and run only for Scarlett, who Chris had filled in on his plan, to be waiting out the back and in short form and with a vicious short forearm dropped her on her back before snickering saying

"My future brother in law had to dump all his life savings in getting his girl out of prison so yeah no running" and as Sweetie belle saw Button mash and Taylor walk in as Sunset had called them, button said coldly

"You were the one I loved and the day you broke up with me and I said that dash was awesome you started to plot her downfall" and she yelled out as though she was afraid of being tortured

"It was Chris and Richard I wanted to send to prison and figured maybe if I sowed the seeds of distrust between the two then they would stop being so close and caring about each other and I could focus my efforts on getting Richard out of the way" and they all fell quiet until Scootaloo stopped in trying to get a uniform to look like dash and heard the final part and yelled violently, lashing out with a straight razor she had grabbed from rarity's desk as she hollered

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" and Chris slammed his fist into her neck as he swung his leg up getting the razor and walking away as Scootaloo cried on the floor before whistling saying

"Im working on a working man's PHD and a long hard day sure aint much fun but we gotta get it started if we wanna get it done" and sweetie belle was taking to the cellar and locked up as they arranged transport to the base for the brig and Richard said as he walked toward the door

"I will go visit my brother and make sure that he gets ready for school and ensure that Sunset doesn't go to school packing heat because I know she used to" and with that Richard walked into the pelting rain and ignored the voices that followed him. As Chris was in the same situation walking in the rain he muttered

"Tell me why I keep holding on why do I keep staring down the barrel of a loaded gun" and rounded the corner into the alley and pulled the razor and pulled across his upper arm before writing

"See you all in hell" and then he walked out only to have a man punch at him and Chris slashed out and got the arm and then stomped his head in before and started to walk away and said

"For the media we have one suggestion fuck snake ask us the questions, who are the demon dogs and how'd we get started. What about Snake bitch are you retarded?!" and he figured he would be walking in the rain which was just fine with him until a car pulled up and as he reached for the gun, because old habits died very hard especially when they kept you alive, he pulled his hand away as he saw it was luna saying

"Hop in and we will get something to eat because you seem like you are hungry" and his stomach growled so after stopping for Mexican Chris walked over to his sister and Richard patted them both down saying a low voice

"Twi is at the base with a slight problem and Sweetie got her ass shipped the brig so you should visit them when you get back" and he just nodded before handing over one knife and sunset dropped the brass knuckles on the table and he was shocked as Richard said

"Bitch we both know you both have more weapons so spill 'em" and begrudgingly they both dumped all the weapons onto the two carts getting the cops standing there saying

"Well damn it remind us you two are always armed no matter what you say" and as they both felt incredibly exposed without their weapons both stood on stage as the video was set up and the screen was brought down Principle Luna said

"The two on stage have been through hell and displayed all the qualities we want in a wonderbolt and this is their life story and proves that you can't judge a book by its cover" and as the video went the rest of the school fell silent and the crew that he had slowly formed into a special operations unit, mostly through blood and sweat, they all started slowly passing gear and it was combat vests, knifes, and other special forces kit while sunset was even given a new jacket to replace the ragged old one she had worn for so long. After the explanation sunset sobbed and took off to the chopper that David had provided and as they all took off toward the base Sunset asked

"So what happened to twilight and why is it a problem?" and Richard said, almost conspiratorially

"She has only memories of the past and even the school that she attends now but mostly thinks she is Paz" and Chris just whistled before saying

"Well she believes that her alias is her only name so I guess we have some explaining to do and the last 9 years must have been hell for her". After the silent flight Chris asked the closest guard

"Where is Paz Ortega?" and after being pointed to her room Chris walked in and saw Twilight with blond hair and saluted her as she said confused as she thought she was a student

"Hawk why are you saluting me?" and he said, thinking quickly

"It just feels natural plus I tried to join the military but don't worry I won't leave you if I do you'll be the first to know" before he heard an alarm go off and after promising to return he ran to the armory and grabbed his rifle before discovering that the CMC sans Sweetie belle had helped take down the rogue diamond dogs and even Huey and all of them yelled

"The boss betrayed us and should be killed before he can lead the rest of the unit to oblivion just like 9 years ago" and with that they were bound with wire so if anyone moved they would strangle themselves and David came out of the R&D unit to help the CMC set up the M2 heavy machine gun and 2 DShK machine guns meaning 1 12.7x99 and 2 12.7x108 machine guns trained on the traitors and even Jack, who had hitched a ride on the most recent transport, got in on the act as she and David set up the sniper Rifles with Sunset joining them humming and Jack said looking at Chris through the 8x scope

"They put him in danger and for almost killing my boyfriend they should die" and Chris called out

"Don't worry I have this and Richard is making steaks so if you want I can send some up" and as one yelled about his family, he tried to crawl away, thus strangling the others so they held him still until Scootaloo walked up and shot him in the head splattering the others with his blood and everyone just watched them slowly die as the CMC chanted circling them

"RING AROUND THE ROSIE SATANIC TURTLE HOMIES" as Dash's turtle had walked in and Scoot picked him up. After a variety of similar including the one that got them shot at by sunset for saying "satanic titted homie" and even Richard got a bullet in the leg for that so he yawned and said

"I am getting bored so if you could hurry up and die that would be great" and Chris and David walked out two walker gear with 2 miniguns, two flame throwers and anti-tank Hellfire missiles apiece Chris remarked with a smile

"Overkill is under-rated" and all the weapons and even the flame trap Richard had in the platform all erupted, with Jack firing the first round saying, her nerves having become as cold as ice,

"start the fucking shooting and make sure no one makes it out alive" but huey had fallen into a safety net causing his partners to be sentenced a painful death but huey got it worse as a bullet shatter his femur then they loaded him in a raft and put him in the ocean before Jack sank it with a well-placed 308 round, leaving the bodies unrecognizable or red in the gentle waves before Richard tossed Scootaloo and Sweetie belle brooms saying

"Clean up isle 2 and David go back to your wife I think she misses you and that's an order got it?" and David hopped on the first flight back to canterlot and Chris muttered

"I will try and get Twi to remember who she really is and maybe I should burn this" and he looked at the birth certificate of one Michael Colton Wilms, an alias he still used from time to time before he sat down and thought about the man he was and at the same time the man he wasn't.


	14. New formations and old fears

Desert of the unknown Ch. 14: New formations and old fears

A/N: I do not own MLP; only my OCs and any reviews would be out to my editor nice. This will deal with twilight and a quiet unit. Shout out to my editor for the help

Staring at the rising sun at Luna's house, for what he hoped was the last time, Chris muttered hoping the words rang true

"Well today is the last day before I can go on a date with dash and Jack again and not feel like a rule breaker" and with the last word leaving his lips he stuck a cigarette in his teeth and flicked the lighter open and watched as the dancing flame enveloped the end of the white paper and a wisp of smoke filling the air letting him know it was lit. Standing on the back porch with the soda he used as a pick me up close at hand and with a last swig he finished the can and crushed it before snuffing out the smoke just like he had done with so many lives and deciding to make enough breakfast for his sister and mother as well as aunt. After making the breakfast hash and setting out three plates he quietly ate a granola bar and a bit of hash before texting his sister and writing a note saying

"Heading out for a run and going to meet up with my friends before school" and with the note left he was out the door and sneaking like a thief in the night and silently slid into sugarcube corner locking eyes with twilight, who had her books scattered all over the place taking up a table with her worn, purple notebook that he knew she had used nine years ago when she had visited them. Walking up to the counter he ordered two coffees with cream and sugar and one chocolate doughnut before walking over and setting one coffee down in front of her as well as the doughnut before saying as Dave and Vinyl walking in and looking at him the joining Dash and Jack at the counter

"Hey twi if you don't eat you won't grow and you'll be hungry at school and that is no fun" and Dash decided to get him to eat as he was known to starve himself as a self-torture tactic. Knowing he was to stubborn to eat Dash whispered conspiratorially to the cook at the other side of the counter

"See that boy with the coffee next to twilight? Well can you make him scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and a bowl of your famous biscuits and gravy?" and Jack ordered him a meat lovers omelet with a side of ham and both sat down and Jack paid the total saying to Dash and him both

"I love you sugarcube" and as Fluttershy and Pinkie walked in before the meal was delivered and as such only saw him with a cup of coffee pinkie said hyper and worried for her friend

"You really need to eat something more than coffee because it can send your body into a talespin that will me you will be all wonky at school and then have violent temper issues" and Fluttershy lived up to her timid self and said

"Y-you don't have to eat if you don't want to but we would love for you to". Slouching down in the booth he said, knowing fully good and well it was a losing fight

"Tell you all what I will have a doughnut and a-" only to be cut off midsentence by the smell of food being brought to him by the owners and he smelt the omelet and the sizzling ham with a meal that took up an entire table. Pulling out his wallet he was shocked to hear

"The meal is free for you because of all you have done for us" and he set down the money and said smiling

"Maybe the case but I am still going to pay you guys" and then set down the money. Right as the last dollar floated to the table sunset walked in and smiling

"You are one hard headed son of a bitch but I am sure we all knew that and at least you ate other than that small bit of hash you had. By the way Luna and Celestia said it was delicious" getting Chris nodding and internally smiling as everyone started talking about his cooking. Sitting down and starting to slowly eat he laughed as twilight curiously and with a focused gaze that stunned most of them, started trying to steal some of his food and everyone was shocked to see Chris sharing his food. As that happened dave walked over and saw Richard and Rarity, both with clothes looking very unkempt walking followed by the CMC and as scoot saw not just Twi and Chris sitting down but Taylor walking over and teasing twi like sisters and Dash flirting with Chris they saw Scoot drop a quarter in the jukebox and they heard

"Its like im back in school sitting in the last class till the bell rang Place is looking like panama city buncha jacked up trucks and bikinis" followed by Jack yelling, after glancing at her watch

"Oh shit we have to go to classes now" and with that the restaurant went completely vacant as they all ran to cars and in Chris's case onto the back of Dash's bike. Pulling into the parking lot with Sunset jumping out of her mustang, getting her classmates glaring as she never really was the most well liked kid even more so after the events of her past and last dance. Quickly getting to classes with the teacher going to say something until Richard snapped out as Chris was getting ready to fight and say a lot of things he would regret later

"God shut the fuck up, I mean we are only like two minutes late asshole" then he turned to leave until someone yelled

"You and rarity must have been spending to long fucking and Chris musta done sunset as well as his sluts" and both boys stood up as two football players got up. Quickly shedding their black jackets the boys started fighting until they were split up with their targets being bloodied. Smiling Richard hooted gleefully

"You really suck at your job and next time you wanna be intimidating you need to be actually I don't know, Intimidating?" and with that both boys turned and walked toward the basement where Luna was waiting to interrogate them. Walking in Richard snapped annoyed that he wasn't going to be back with his girlfriend

"Those bastards started it so we just did what we had to do and if you want me to apologize I won't do it because assholes deserved it" and before he could leave Luna yelled, scaring them both

"Sit down now and if you think of walking out of here before I finish talking both of you will be suspended for a month do I make myself clear?!" and after that both men pulled over chairs and managed to maintain color until the end hearing

"It occurs to me that the contract said we could use you as security if we need to well the sports rally here has had threats of people trying to harm the stars coming from other schools namely crystal prep so you boys need to find out if they are indeed threats and if you do I will overlook the fighting and Chris I will see you at home" and with that both boys got up and casually walked out, hearing what they thought was yelping and pleading from the principles offices, but they tuned it out while planning their first move of what would be a long game. Getting toward the car Chris lit a cigarette only to see sunset struggling to sit, or more accurately lay in her car. Smiling Chris asked

"So sis do you need a pillow or something to sit on because you look like you are in so much fucking pain" and as Richard laughed sunset spat out

"No just aunt said I was acting like a brat and yeah you know the rest because I am pretty damn sure the whole fucking school heard it" before the three decided to swing by crystal prep and Sunset muttered

"Why the hell are the three of us being the ones playing investigators for our adopted mother and aunt?" and Richard heard her as Chris was quickly trying to pull recon so he said

"Correction, the two of us were assigned this gig you just were outside and became a tag-along" and Chris slid back after pulling his best Solid Snake impression and he landed from the low wall and said quietly

"Well the school doesn't seem to be pulling any unwarranted shit so I say we can either move on and head to base because twi had made it from the sickbay to CHS but we may have to ask her and assign the guards for the event" and they all nodded in agreement and Chris saw Renee running from the school crying as he pulled up and holding her he yelled over the radio

"Hey I need a nonemergency pickup to head out to base it'll be transport for 4 of us" and then he dropped to a knee as the Blackhawk swung in and touched down with David in the door gunner position and he reached out and helped the others and saw Twilight and yelled to the chief

"We need someone to help her get over here" and Chris touched down and grabbed her hand leading her to the bird and David quickly reached out and pulled her off the ground and into the chopper in one motion and helped her get strapped into the seat as Sunset slammed the door shut and they were quickly back in the air as Richard remarked, stealing a look at his watch,

"Total time on ground about 60 seconds so I say new record" and the whole chopper exploded in laughter except for twilight who was confused and Scarlett raised them on the radio have seen the cloud of dust

"Well baby I saw your brother took you to base and it is cool as hell and so take care" and then just as the radio came to life it went dead. Making the flight in silence, except for Sunset and twilight trying to get to know each other better. Watching as the base came into view the chopper was rocked by a thud and as everyone went on guard with twilight trying to get a lifejacket on, quiet opened the door and hummed a hello. Laughing as the new girl was freaking out Richard just high-fived quiet before making the introductions. Looking at the group all pointing guns at them Miller yelled

"She is a traitor and was KGB. If she lands here I will kill her!" and as the others pointed their weapons at them Chris snarkily replied

"Oh we saw how that went with quiet and if she is harmed, whoever does it will find out I am much worse than my aunt ever was" and Quiet just set a hand on his shoulder. Calming down he said to miller and the collective group

"She is going to medical and she had managed to sneak out and no one fucking knew it and the kids are our legacy so miller fucking with them is a bad idea cause if you think I am bad just imagine that she has both her mom and I's temper and stubbornness" and the group laughed as Miller just stuttered. Getting off the chopper and helping Renee, who flashed a middle finger to miller before looking at her dad saying chuckling

"I know full and well that I am going to the brig for what I did to miller but it was funny as hell" before lighting a cigarette and walking to the crew quarters as Twilight walked by trying to not cry, with her escorts to the medical bay and she asked, puzzled by what happened

"Why did miller try to kill me because I thought he liked me and he tried that like what the fuck?" and Renee remarked, shaking her head, "You really either are stupid or faking ignorance but I don't know what is worse" and as Twilight stopped and started to yell back the fighting started with both of them throwing some mean punches and Quiet interfered slamming both of them to the ground and Chris yelled out, after being summoned

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU, BRIG NOW!" and then with a nod at quiet said

"Make sure they get there with no more trouble" and then he went and found Snake and said

"Sir I have heard that the Diamond dogs and the demon dogs may draw to much heat so I request to form a small special operations crew of no more than 5 or 6 and we will still be in charge of the demon dogs and under your command sir" and Snake just nodded and summoned the whole base and said

"We have formed a new special operations unit out of the demon dogs and Chris, you may select your core and the others will follow your orders" and Chris yelled

"Richard on your feet Sunset gear up, David, hope you have your kit, Dashie you and I go together so I will guard your six" and Renee and Dash both smiled as he had used her mom's nick name and they heard a high pitched humming, as if quiet was waiting and hoping to be picked just like a school girl for prom queen and Chris yelled out to the collective army

"QUIET FRONT AND CENTER!" and she appeared with a high pitch hum that got Richard casually remarking

"Somebody calm her before she transcends reality and opens a wormhole" and she then calmed down and David asked

"So boss what are we doing" and he remarked as huey, who they had fished out of the ocean after Jack had sank his raft, said

"I am sorry for what I did and I know why you did that and I just want you to know I don't blame you" and Chris said, the anger just barely hidden below a calm exterior

"Well you son of a bitch you think I will forgive you and let bygones be bygones well why don't you get down to the R&D team" and Huey just turned and walked with his back being a sudden light board of laser sights all aiming and Richard pointed his sight at huey's head and started to squeeze the trigger, gently applying pressure, remarking through gritted teeth

"Brother, do you want me to drop him because I have the perfect shot" and Chris yelled "Stand down everyone" and one by one the guns lowered. Seeing that Chris remarked

"Now that the clusterfuck has been resolved I say we get the squad and head back to Canterlot because we have to finish the recon on the shadowbolts because if they attack the games we will be in real shit" and Richard nodded as the CMC called and said

"Well boys we need you guys back in town asap because the games are starting to show the tension increasing so the school says to hell with the spotting just keep the weapons loaded and readied at all times" and they nodded and started to strip the weapons to ensure they were in a working condition and after reassembling the pistols they tucked them in their holsters and pulled the jackets down and as Sunset started clearing her MP5 and then slung it over her shoulder and under her jacket before they all jumped out. Nodding Richard ran back to rarity's boutique trying to see what she was up to and see if she would go out for dinner and Chris started to head toward the bar trying to get a drink before heading back to the school and home, leaving sunset alone as twilight went to the library and they all heard a scuffle and Sunset yelling

"Get off me god damn it!" and Chris ran out and Richard saw and followed suit and both had revolvers in easier reach instead of their automatics and Chris heard Richard remark

"Can you shoot without hitting her" as Sunset was being drug behind the car going 10 miles an hour and he laughed and fired three rounds shattering the glass, splattering the brains of the two and severing the rope before looking at Richard and asking sarcastically

"Well gee I don't know it was awfully tough, for a rookie and not a master like me". Running over to see if his sister was ok he smirked as Richard glared at his sarcasm said quietly

"God damn it sis who did that to you?" and she remarked, tearing the rope off of her

"Well the two who did that to me are rotting in hell now with their limited intelligence so can you help me" and showed that her skin was scraped up with a nasty black eye and split lip and her jacket was shredded and Chris yelled out, taking control of the situation

"Get her to the doctors then get her a new jacket tell rarity I'll pay double the price she asks for just need it as soon as possible and Richard have Renee help you then send her home. I'm sure I'll have the house back if you get it" and Richard nodded and the whole scene was taken care of with only Chris and the truck being the only things left and without a word he wheeled around and slammed off four shots in the time it would take most to hear two and just rolled the guns back in the holsters and stomped off not caring that the men were already basking in hell. Running back to Luna's house he sat down on the front porch sobbing and slammed into the floor and said

"I can't believe I left her and sunset almost died because of me" and he saw Richard walk up and said

"They managed to give Renee the house but said if we want it we have to fight them" and Chris smiled and grabbed his pistols and said

"Let's go and get our home back" with a smile. As the boys looked at each other they smiled and decided to do it old school meaning 6 guns and Richard said quietly

"May of nineteen forty-one the war had just begun the germans had the biggest ship that had the biggest guns" and they both then snuck in silence until chris walked up to the door and yelled

"I'm high as the ceiling I've got the money whose fucking dealing" and the men all came out Richard walked in through the back door and seeing the two, backs facing him, Richard cocked the hammers on his trusty .44s and said

"Guns down or we will be putting you in a hole understood?" and the guns dropped to the ground and Chris moved up as Sunset and Scarlett, not wanting to miss the fun as well as quiet, who had her customized Mosin-Nagant rifle and she snapped one round protecting her nephew and new boss they all quickly took the house and seeing the flag Chris tore it down and yelled

"Need a demon dog flag" and having been given one he quickly hoisted it and smiled saying

"House is back in our hands" and everyone started cheering and quiet was humming until the radio crackled to life and miller said, the sarcasm prevelant in his voice, getting quiet humming with disgust

"Well you managed to use her to do your dirty work but I still say she should be killed" and Renee snapped and yelled over the radio on the verge of hysterics

"IF YOU EVER THREATEN HER AGAIN I WILL DO WHAT SHE REFUSES AND I. WILL. KILL. YOU. SLOWLY" and Quiet, having realized the abilities that they all had from parasites turning Chris into a highly skilled recon trooper and assassin left Renee a short fuse, Quiet reached out and smacked Dashie knocking her out with one blow. As she hummed out something Chris understood as "Not a chance in hell" Richard said quietly

"For once I agree with the killer hummingbird" and as she yelled out, being marched to the temp cell he had built for quiet Richard said laughing

"Oh no, no, no my dear child we are not on his side but putting a lever action up his ass is much more fitting" and they saw the cops starting to approach the property Richard smiled and said

"We did what we had to do and have our home back and let that be a lesson to anyone who tries to steal our home again" and as the sergeant turned and walked away only to open the door to the car and principle Luna stepped out and said

"Well my children I see you have your home back; my children are growing up so fast and you can live here alone but I will stop by sometimes to check on you two okay?" and Sunset and Chris said

"Understood mom" and Dash slid up and kissed Chris passionately and seeing the principle she stuttered

"L-let me guess no PDA?" and Luna just laughed before saying "only at school, what you do at home is your business" and Chris just whistled saying

"Yo twi I have a massive Library with a small sleeping zone in it if you want to stay the night sometime and Dash you and jack are welcome here anytime" and as quiet looked at them feeling sad Chris spoke in Navajo

"You are welcome here and I am actually building you a room here, well less of a room and more of a suite and I think you will love it" and as he laid the plans out and showed quiet the suite and she just hummed happily and Richard stated it saying, casting a glance at his brother

"Happy quiet will kill or tranq anyone you say, happily" and he just smiled before opening the cell door and saying

"Renee get out and quiet you will have a special area just for you and it will be a bedroom, shower and all the music you could want to listen to" and she nodded happily as he finished setting up her area and quiet laid down on the bed and smiled before falling asleep. Looking at the group he slowly lit a smoke and walked through with his MK23 with its lam and suppressor moving around the area and sweeping through the front room clearing it fast. Going to his safe and finding the colt 1911A2 with its Laser aim module and suppressor and double stack magazine and he tucked it in his waist band and grabbed his second MK23 and the USP tactical effectively turning him into a walking arsenal and walked back out smiling saying

"House is cleared but we need to remodel because people threw one hell of a party" and the group all started breaking the stuff that needed to be removed and they all focused on unloading the stuff that Luna had bought them and Jack laughed seeing Dash carrying her supplies clipped onto her backpack and even the tactical vest that Chris had given her as a 3 month anniversary gift. After moving the last pieces of rubble were thrown into a pit and Richard drug over a gallon of gasoline and thoroughly soaked the wood and Pinkie ran over with a railroad flare and with a chuck set the pain of the past up in smoke as Richard said

"I wont miss you all and save me a seat in hell" and living up to the party motif Pinkie yelled out, getting sunset to raise her eyebrows in confusion

"Um why do you say that and where are the balloons? You do know the boss needs to make that decision and did you clear it" and Chris and twilight both said

"Welcome home and it is time for dinner" and everyone started to pitch ideas and Chris yelled to quiet in Navajo

"What do you want to eat?" and Richard remarked in Cherokee said

"Well you know Navajo is that true?" and Chris laughed remarking in Apache

"Yes, yes I do anteater" and then Pinkie yelled to both of them

"You know too many languages and its confusing" getting Sunset and Chris remarking in German

"It's a hard to remember night that we'll never forget" having Richard yell

"JA" and they sat down to a sausage meal and one by one they all fell asleep leaving Chris and dash the last two up for the fun. Starting to fall asleep they were jarred awake by automatic weapons fire and Richard fell out of bed and grabbed the MK48 LMG and Dash grabbed her G36 as Chris' SOPMOD 417 was crackling and quiet was given an M700 magazine fed sniper rifle similar to Jack and the two let the bolts slam to the rear then quickly front again. Having the helmet Cam going Chris had no problem until he felt a sting and his left head phone went down and he checked seeing a bullet tore into his headphones. Smiling grimly he got up and said

"I'll miss you all" and Richard chuckled replying

"Bull shit no you won't" smiling as sunset yelled over the crackling of automatic weapons fire

"He was saying that for courtesy dumb ass" followed by Rarity eating a fast moving chunk of lead. Seeing her drop like a sack of bricks and hearing her yelling in pain sent chills up everyone's backs sent Richard into a murderous rage and he yelled out able to be heard over the din of the gunfire, startling everyone

"THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS USELESS SHIT!" and grabbed the M107A1 before running decked out with the body armor he had grabbed from the container style armory and bolted to the wall they were rebuilding that the previous tenants had destroyed. Dragging the rifle over to the wall Chris followed Richard as he set it up with the M320 grenade launcher and a bag of M576 40mm buckshot and high explosive and high explosive dual purpose rounds landing next to him. Loading the grenade launcher Chris became a designated marksman and spotter watching as Richard smiled and remarked

"Do you know how fast bad news travels?" and Chris replied

"It and Fuck you travel at a mind shattering 2800 feet per second" and he nodded before firing and having seen rarity go down Sweetie belle yelled, on the verge of tears "SIS!" and took off running toward her sister only to get a bullet to shatter her femur. Having seen that Chris kept the unit focused and remarked

"Hey scoots, how about a little of that 240 action" and a sniper shattered the strap on sunsets helmet cutting her cheek and another round almost shattered Chris' iPod and seeing the round come danger close he yelled

"Dave, quiet, Jack you three counter sniper duel and twenty bucks says Jack finds him first" and the three started hunting as Chris fired a burst before grabbing Sweetie belle as Richard pulled Rarity back getting Chris reaching in his pocket and taking a slug of a flask before pouring a bit down sweetie belle's throat getting her coughing and Richard remarking

"Straight tequila to ward off shock, doc must want to get her drunk. I am giving this gunfight 6 sins just because underage drinking and that doctor is a quack" causing Chris to snap as he kept his head on a swivel

"This ain't cinemasins so keep focused jackass" and set them in the medical room before calling in a chopper gun-run. As the air weapons team laid into the surrounding hillside they all looked scared and Richard said quietly as the medivac landed to take Rarity and sweetie belle to the closest military hospital and Josh, the units newest machine gunner looked scared seeing the girls get medivac, grimly

"We still have the games to still go" and after passing the intelligence to the principles the group all sat there and started to hope the wounded would be ok before watching as the medivac crew all practiced a emergency hot LZ extraction and Dash sang

"This old highways getting longer seems there ain't no end in sight, to sleep would be best I just can't afford to rest I got ride in Denver tomorrow night" and the others all joined in with songs that they had loved until sunset sang

"I'm much to young to feel this damned old, All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole. Lord I'm much too young to feel this damn old" and as they all started to get some rest Josh said, holding the radio

"No rest for the wicked because we have to start up recon on the security for the games" and Chris looked and said

"Quiet and I will go and I'll bring scootaloo and Applebloom so Richard is in charge till I return" and he hopped in the chopper sitting on the 240D and thumbing the triggers for the flight in hoping to not have to use it and he hopped out with the youngsters as Quiet was on the roof watching everything and said

"Watch yourselves we have one down and don't need another" not knowing his words would be brought to pass.


	15. Archaea Assimilation

Desert of the unknown ch. 15: Archaea Assimilation

A/N: I do not own MLP; only my OCs and any reviews would be nice. This will reference suicide and torture tactics. Shout out to my editor for the help

Standing out on the platform given to the Demon Dogs by their fellow warriors, a certain young man for once felt right at home in the clouds and confusion. Looking at his hand and arm, the veins of which had a thin reddish tint, his eyes were drawn to his fingers- well more to what was on them- a small tuft of flames dancing like carefree dancers and he knew they would mark him as a threat to some of the higher ups of the diamond dogs and sign his death warrant. Standing out there alone knowing the fog, which was abnormally thick, would cover him Chris muttered

"How the hell did I get this far and I wonder if I will ever make sense of this gift or is it a curse?" and Chris just closed his hand snuffing out the flame almost as if he were ending his own life. Standing out quietly on the edge staring into the abyss, he casually lit a cigarette before taking a drag feeling blissful muttering "damn these things will kill me someday if they ain't got me yet". Dropping the burned out smoke on the metal deck he felt a hand wrap around his mouth just at that same time his ears picked up the thud of combat boots. Spinning around and pulling a knife on Richard, Chris was quickly disarmed and had a finger put to his lips ending any discussion and he was glad for that with what he heard next

"Fuck, it certainly is foggy tonight. I really hope there isn't another skulls invasion and after this I will get the security team on alert" and ocelot remarked coolly

"You are sure paranoid aren't you, you son of a bitch?" only to hear miller's crutch clang against the side of the closest materials container and his snapping

"You are damned right I am! Those freaks can do shit that no ordinary person can do and you brought one of them back to be the bosses partner. SHE HAS ALMOST KILLED HIM ON CYPHERS ORDERS DAMNIT!" and as millers outburst died down Ocelot replied calmly

"Yeah well that wasn't your decision and neither was the one to bring the former KGB back and neither boss was too happy with you so do yourself a favor and let it go" and Miller angrily smashed his crutch against the container before storming off.

"Jeeeeyussss Christ what a hard ass. I would love to show him what an entrenching tool can do to widen it up" a young boy, who was like a miniature version of Richard remarked and Renee, who had been hiding against the closest fuel container using the shadows to keep herself in special operator mode chuckled as Richard replied

"Banshee for the love of god shut the fuck up you sounded gay as fuck" and Chris just ignored the conversation looking out over the ocean and asked

"Richard I am wondering how and the fuck did we get these powers and if you know don't leave any of this out" before turning and casually walking to twilights room before closing the door and activating the hidden white noise jamming system he had installed. Waiting for the others to join him before sitting down Chris lit a smoke and as it kicked in Richard said, starting up the tale

"We have the parasites in us and even sunset does, from when she worked with cypher, but we all got them after we got shot and the transfusion was loaded with parasites and larva as an experiment that ended with us having been discharged instead of killed". Having heard that Chris chuckled before remarking

"Well I was afraid quiet transmitted it by touch trying to give her relatives powers". As Twilight laughed for the first time in forever, Richard shook his head no before saying

"As for Paz her real name is Twilight sparkle and her sister gave her the alias even though it cost her everything". After that Richard promised to train his brother away from the prying eyes of Miller and the others he left for god knows where and Chris then looked and said

"Speaking of hardass lets take twilight out to see the others allowing her to make new friends and I got her and the others a cat for the total of 3 of them. Names are Nuke, Hydro and Atom" and right after the names were said all three walked out and nuzzled against Twilights leg and jumped on the laps of the youngsters of the CMC. Smiling the group walked out with the cats riding on the shoulders and purring happily until Ocelot wandered over with his revolver out and a scowl as glued on his face. Seeing Chris stepped back slightly and undid his handgun from the holster and as Twilight turned around he said

"Twilight you and the others go on. I'll catch up I just have something to do" and he wandered over to Ocelot saying, his voice low

"What's wrong sir and I can tell by the look something is wrong" and Chris stopped dead in his tracks hearing

"If you do a hit for me I will ensure that Miller doesn't stop you from training with your family and the abilities that you possess just like quiet" and Chris went quiet asking

"What do you need done" and smiled grimly hearing

"Eli, he has been harassing sunset and Scarlet even trying to sexually assault them so he needs to be taught a lesson so do your best dirty harry" and Chris just nodded before walking away knowing that his operation he had planned with Renee and Richard as well as his son Banshee. Wandering over to Eli Chris, without saying a word swung out at him and tried to snap his arm before smashing his nose spilling blood all over the metal deck and as he ran off knowing he was beaten thinking Chris would let him leave he was sorely mistaken as the bullet from the revolver shattered his leg dropping him. Slowly pacing over Chris said darkly

"If they come to me saying that you touched them wrong the consequences to you will be much worse than that" and to prove his point Chris just ground his heel into Eli's bleeding leg. Hearing him scream and almost black out Chris walked away figuring he knew his place and hopped on his black hawk looking over blueprints. Hopping out into the sands of Afghanistan he muttered

"Well when I get back those plans will be put into effect and make the son of a bitch very happy or jealous. Either way it will be awesome" then he glued his eye to the scope before feeling a presence over him and he rolled over and went to snap the trigger before the presence vanished and Chris just muttered

"What the fuck was that? God I hope I am not going crazy" then went back to the scope as he had promised the others that the spetsnaz commander, who was trying to find the devil dogs and mostly snake, would be dead before supper. Quickly scarfing down the MRE he had as he had missed lunch Chris stood up and started to run singing to dash over the radio

"Some girl would giggle and I'd turn red some dude would laugh and I'd bust his head. I grew up fast I grew up keen my wits got fast and my fists got mean" and she laughed and said

"MY NAME IS SUE HOW DO YOU DO! Now you gonna die!" before the radio went quiet and he just kept moving not knowing the shadow following him until it was too late. Starting to open his camelback Chris was slammed by an unseen force spilling the water and he started rolling around in the dirt before pulling his 417 and pointing the laser smiled as it stopped right at the target and he said in Navajo, venom dripping off every word

"Surrender or die… Your choice" and the smoke turned human only for Chris to go smoke and slam him to the ground gluing his knife to the man's throat growling

"Well I think I oughta kill you right here and now but first I need some information. Where is the fat-ass who knows how my abilities work because I have to have a little chat with him." and the response was stunning

"I don't know he just gave us this and how the fuck did you defeat me like what the hell" and before Chris could say something sarcastic another voice said

"Well he was born with these powers and you just bought them this morning" and Chris spat

"How the fuck did you know I was born with them? The fire control and smoke is new from my teenage years so tell me where he is and I won't kill you" and Richard appeared and set his hand on his brothers back before whispering

"Dude I know you are looking for me but really threatening the son of a shepherd to do it is cold even for you" before Chris passed over his knife and smiled to Richard saying

"My job is to kill a soviet leader and be home before dinner then go to the games tomorrow so is it doable?" and Richard retorted

"Does a jackal shit in the desert?" and the two nodded then just as soon as he appeared Richard vanished and Chris let the smoke take over and he was gone in a puff. Thinking he had made it safely, not knowing an intel member reported his powers to miller, Chris set up his rifle and after scanning the closest spetsnaz officer who he had to target and seeing that he had no redeeming qualities and was a trouble maker Chris smiled saying

"Sleep well you useless fuck" and gently let the trigger snap backwards sending the 308 on its date with the man's heart. As he quickly took off running to the chopper Richard asked him

"Well Clint why do you talk to people who aren't there like do you wanna rap against a fucking chair?" and Chris gave him a middle finger and as they landed on the base and Chris let some of the smoke slide over the platform like a light fog and he heard miller say

"Well the bosses chosen one is a freak just like quiet so I say we bring him in to talk to him and if we have to we will put him in the brig with quiet" and as he was getting pissed enough to do something rash Ocelot said, being the voice of reason

"Miller he is the head of our elite tactical arm and the boss has said that anything we do to them needs to go to the boss and then Hawks second in command so think well because if he doesn't approve and you do it anyways the boss will have your head" and Miller stormed off and Chris just recalled the smoke and smiled before going to the hangar bay. Sliding up to his Blackhawk with the blueprints he said

"Let's do this because it will be epic" and he read his plans showing titanium applique armor covering the outside of the crew cabin, two 3 barreled GAU-19B miniguns on the inner hard points and a 30mm chain gun in a niche mount tucked on each side of the cabin and a longbow radar/laser designation module for the hellfire and 19 shot hydra fragmentation warhead rockets with upgraded quad afterburning jet turbine engines with upgrade radar and laser awareness and 2 chaff/flare dispensers as well as a black hole infrared suppression system. After painting it in black and testing it to drop troops via fast rope, which it did flawlessly Chris smiled and said quietly to himself

"Bitching design and we even got some MI-28N and MI-24 Hind E and F models and yes Richard my Blackhawk is based off the 24E but its better". As he walked away he saw two security team members approach and before he could say anything he was grabbed and a bag was shoved over his head and he was dragged to room 101. Feeling water pour over him and it burn Chris said

"Christopher Augenstine Ensign 1475500" and repeated his mantra over the torture and it only stopped when snake yelled

"That's enough of that, he won't talk and give us anything useful" and Miller threw more sea water on him and then water boarded him with gasoline as he was shocked with a portable hand crank Picana generator and as Chris burned Miller said the anger and hatred blending to sadism prevalent in his voice

"Stand him up" and Chris' chains were hooked to the roof and as his arms were stretched he had his shirt cut off and was blasted by a fire hose of sea water causing him to scream and start to burn. As miller went to crank the pressure up it suddenly dropped as Richards metallic archaea ate through the fittings on hose killing the water pressure. Quickly cutting him down Snake snapped out

"Damn it miller you tortured him like quiet and he will kill you hell they all will" and Jack held up a noose she made after hearing her boyfriend/commander was being tortured. Grabbing a fire hose of regular water Chris was hosed down healing him and he snapped a middle finger to miller before saying

"Fuck you cream puff and Boss if you and Richard will follow me to the helipad I have something you need to see" and as they all stood there the turbines roar pierced the air and the rest of the demon dogs hit the ground as the heavily armed troop transport, the MH60LN DAP demonstrated its troop carrying capabilities and the weapons before activating the black hole system turning it invisible to IR and Radar even though as Chris explained both features would usually be active all times. Smiling Snake and Richard both asked

"Just that one and have you upgraded the others?" and Chris smiled saying

"Blue prints for 12 attack carriers and just straight up gunships, the other helos all have added titanium armor and sensors and yes the MI24 and 28 have the upgraded weaponry sirs". Seeing that Miller said, whistling

"Damn I am sorry I did that and you are an expert in R&D right?" and Chris nodded before looking at snake and Richard saying

"I can have the choppers upgraded and sent to us all quickly but why the fuck did miller torture me?" and Miller quickly apologized clearing his throat remarking

"I have had a major problem with the skulls and cypher in the past and well you have the abilities and I guess it was a case of better safe than sorry so I hope I didn't mess up our relations to much" and Chris didn't say anything, just walked away before watching his Blackhawk land and the others all swarmed over it seeing the guns and the R&D team all but begged him for the blueprints. Tossing them down Chris said

"Hey I need to get the crew back to Canterlot because we have a event to pull security for" and as they all hopped aboard Scootaloo sang Johnny cash and they all laughed when she said

"I gave you that name and I said goodbye I knew I wouldn't be there to help you along, knew you'd have to get tough or die" and dash remarked

"scoo and sue sound alike so you are the boy named sue" and Scootaloo flashed the middle finger replying

"Fuck you and I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die, when I hear that whistle blowing I hang my head and cry" and sunset sang as she sat near the gun as Taylor looked at a picture of button

"When I was just a baby my momma told me hun always be a good girl don't ever play with guns, well I know I had it coming I know I can't be free but those people keep a moving and that's what tortures me" and as they all sang Chris slipped a note to Abby and she smiled before flooding the cabin with a song he knew well and they all sang along to Seminole wind hearing

"They dig for silver and for gold but they leave the empty holes" and they all landed and David sat on the roof with his .50 caliber sniper rifle hearing the music blaring and the thump of the chopper blades. Walking up to principle Celestia Chris saluted and said

"Mom I guess that we are ready to provide the security you need us for" and Dash wandered over hoping that Luna and Celestia didn't see the burns and as they all started to go to their classes Gilda looked at Chris, who was trying to pull his leather jacket around him trying to hide the burns of the sea water, before she snickered shoving him to the ground and laughing before saying

"Well you are such a pathetic wimp and did your daddy beat you like the little girl you are or are those burns from the straightener?" and Chris snapped, tackling her and slamming his fist down into her nose shattering the bones with each blow filling the air with a sick cracking sound yelling, the tears rolling down his face

"IS THIS FUNNY AM I FUNNY YET?! YOU STUPID BITCH!" pinning down Gilda's hand as she had been reaching for a knife and he flicked his hand free using a switchblade letting the air fill with a 'swish click' and he held it to her face before quiet took him down with a swift kick to the ribs. Howling in pain Chris hit the ground and rolled before the rest of the group moved in and grabbed Gilda and drug her out of the way as both Chris and Dash were pulling out the Glock 22 and Uzi ready to shoot to kill. Watching it Dash heard a voice say

"Well I am surprised he didn't kill her when she pulled the knife" and Dash looked and saw Rage standing against the door with her dragon-code bandana and Dash just chuckled as Chris looked at the school before watching the games start to commence and lit a smoke glancing at the security area watching as Sunset and the others all geared up in body armor and Chris had his hidden blade strapped to his wrists and the rifle in the room and his pistol in his waistband. Smiling Chris saw Scootaloo and Dash both demonstrating martial arts skills and Jack winning in marksmanship as quiet was scanning for any threats and Chris reached down and brushed the handle of a sword the R&D team made for him in a thrust and slash weapon using the sword of Altair as a template and the eagle head was replaced by a hawks head. Watching the events Chris smiled saying, to himself

"Well whoopty doo bet I could do better so the sword and hidden blade can also use my abilities so I only hope I don't have to test it". He grabbed his .45 operator and let the red dot from the laser grip dance on his hand as he indexed and felt a round in the chamber. Wandering back into the armory Chris passed the sword over to a combat knife of the same design and a MK3 combat knife with a Fairbain-Sykes tucked in his boot. As dash saw the knives she blushed as she strapped the MK3 as well and Jack was rocking the KaBar knife. Nodding they all swapped out with Chris sitting down as Sunset smiled saying

"Well brother I hope we can just watch the friendship games and see three of our own win the gold" as Twilight, Jack, and Dash were all participating. Watching it from the air conditioned room Sunset and Chris both smiled and then in unison stood up and walked out hearing a very sickening sound-a rifle being loaded and brought to bear. Snapping into action Chris grabbed a staff and used it as a walking stick smacking the gun down with a blow to the head. Seeing Daring and Rager, best friends who were like sisters, standing together Chris swung out connecting with his arms and then the head killing him, they both saw the staff being used to beat a man to death but Chris was grabbed and he smiled saying

"I know you are only doing your job, if you let me go I will spare your lives" getting them laughing pissing Chris off before stabbing one man in the throat and the other in the belly before hunting the leader. Grabbing his MK3 Chris and the others all carved their way through the hostiles with dashes knife moving at superhuman speed and the stiletto rarity owned moving with dignity as Pinkie was using a combat ax in random ways. Getting to the last ones Daring and Rager both watched as Chris shot the man in the back and then remarked in Latin

"egrediaris pedita amici in altera vita, et non timebis,ut tuo tandem quietem et pacem requiescat in pace" causing Daring to remark quietly

"Mentor I am so glad to see you back in action" before Rager remarked

"Well you are an assassin and mercenary special operator so what can't you do?" and Daring looked sad at seeing her former protégée have lived a hard troubled life. Sensing that the group wasn't alone Chris sent the smoke feeling for targets and smiled as Daring looked stunned and Chris remarked

"Got three trying to arm a series of pipe bombs at the entrance but I can deal with it" and they all heard a blast as three small pipe bombs detonated at once. Knowing that the only thing the bombs had done was damage the building Chris grabbed his rifle tossing Rager an automatic shotgun and Daring a special operations carbine saying

"The goal here is to get the civilians safe and then send them to hell before slamming the door shut" and David, who was pulling a judges role, ran over with his .44 magnum handgun, which he unloaded at the hostiles and slammed the new magazine into place. Swinging around he didn't see any threats and said, grimly smiling

"I didn't see any more enemies so let's get moving now" and the group all saw David take charge and Chris stood there and covered their leaving before turning and following. Hearing the radio that was playing a fathers love which meant he panicked when he heard

"I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye fighting was against the rules but it didn't matter why" and Chris sang

"When I became a father in the spring of 81 I took my daddy's secret and passed it on to him. Daddy's don't just love their children every now and then it's a love without end amen" and Renee smiled as she knew her dad loved her and the others all stood guard until they heard a sickening call. Turning to look at the wall that held the judges stand Chris went quiet as Daring pulled the dagger she had "acquired" from a tomb although she never admitted how she got it. Letting it rub along her neck Daring yelled

"Fuck the curse it is killing me" before burying the shiny dagger into her chest after dragging the blade across her throat causing the others to watch in horror as the wound slow parted in a sea of red. Seeing that Chris took charge knowing she would try to belly cut yelling

"Quiet nonlethal head shot now!" and watched as the round slammed into Daring's head putting her on her back before Rager ran over and whipped the bandana off and held it to the wound yelling

"We need a medic now" and Snake and the medical staff all jump into action taking the wounded off to various hospitals and Rager glanced as her friend was being carried off and she yelled, mostly to herself as she forgot the others were there

"Damn it sis you should have fucking told me and I would help you even if I just had to listen I would" and the group looked at her saying

"We are having her transferred to the military hospital and she will have a guard posted outside her door for her protection" and Dash saw the chopper landing and taking off quickly as the song that Chris heard caused him to cry singing

"Don't cry for me when I'm gone just put a quarter in the jukebox and sing me back home" and he grabbed his rifle before turning around blood rage flowing through his veins. Lining five of crystal prep, who he held responsible as the attackers wore CP uniforms and from what he saw they had the schools blessing, and executed the six with a bullet to the back of the head. Seeing the bodies drop Richard yelled

"Just like we did back home so what do we do next and I know exactly why crystal prep attacked us" and locking eyes both said

"Cypher wants us to be driven away by everyone not realizing he just woke the dogs of war" and Scarlett looked at Rager and the others saying

"Didn't give a damn what people say, we are young and bulletproof man were rebels without a clue" and Richard smiled looking at Rarity saying

"I am the kind that your daddy hates, mostly he hates the black camero and when the one who you dealt with messed with you I had a meeting and you know who I mean, damn I hate her and I'll think of a reason later" shooting a glare at the teacher of Crystal Prep and the girls who used to bully twilight. Watching as the kids panicked Chris yelled

"The dead were not students and you all know that. Leave the bodies and get the fuck off the property now!" and the group seeing the look of a man possessed the students wisely left. Grabbing the closest seat Chris lit a cigarette saying

"I am so worthless so I wonder what to do now" before Richard tossed him a rifle saying

"We see who is best" and the group started shooting for bragging rights.


	16. Tight lips and loose nukes

Desert of the unknown ch. 16: Loose Nukes and Tight lips

A/N: I do not own MLP or MGS; only my OCs and any reviews would be nice. This chapter will reference abuse and terrorist tactics

Slowly waking up after having won the shootout Jack heard something she really didn't want to hear and that was Scootaloo and Apple bloom arguing and she heard

"Damn it the injuries are serious you really should tell someone god damn it. Either you do or I will" and Scootaloo retorted throwing a punch at her friends head. Watching as Apple bloom took the blow to the face and collapsed Jack yelled to Dash

"God damn it you had better deal with your sister before we have a little problem" causing Dash to hop off her dirt bike and ask nervously, with her dust covered midnight black helmet in her hands in a way that she could use as a weapon

"what has my baby sister done?" causing Jack to hold her by the hand before the two sauntered down the bike path as Chris was at the gun range knowing his 100 acre property was the perfect place to train an army he was expecting to see that Dash was tearing down on her dirt bike but was shocked to see her and Jack running. Quietly lowering his rifle Chris asked the two girls

"What the hell got you too running down here because well you know I have dirt bikes and ATVs that are much faster" and Dash looked at him stating somberly

"Well apparently scootaloo is being abused and no one is doing anything about it" causing Chris to spin around and throw 30 total metal jacketed 7.62x51 rounds down range from his 417. As the smoke slowly snaked its way skyward Chris growled, his voice as cold as ice and full of barely contained rage

"Tell me who did it and I will send them to hell slowly and escort them personally" before they all heard a sound Chris never thought he would be on the receiving end of and that was the sickening whistling of two five hundred pound bombs. Quickly sizing up the situation Chris hollered out, the same time bolting down the dirt path toward his ATV

"Move and stay low now!" and Jack took off like a bat out of hell only stopping long enough to see dash race, and lose to, a 500lb bomb sending her sailing through the air. Slamming into the ground Jack yelled out

"Holy shit Dash is dead and who the fuck ordered that bombing?!" and she expected Chris to reply only to be met with silence leaving her to think that her boyfriend was dead but she was proved wrong hearing

"Daddy never finished school but I shot one mean game of pool, took a bullet for stealing cars down in Birmingham" and he was carrying dash in his arms with his shirt off around her wounds. As the blood flow slowed down Chris passed her off to Snake and said, a grim smirk across his lips

"I plan to find out who launched the bombing and I will kill them slowly" and as Dash was taken to the hospital Chris saw the crater and the fact it had landed on the bunker had him smirking. Seeing Jack and the others all covered in dirt he looked skyward saying

"Damn mines always collapsing at the worst time but I am glad no one was hurt or killed in this one" then he spun around on his heel, hollering over his shoulder,

"I am going to visit the sick bay and see the injured to see if they are okay" and Pinkie smiled hollering out to his rapidly departing form

"Yeah I think she wants her daddy" getting scootaloo shuddering at the image in her head. Watching as Chris grabbed a dirt bike Richard, who saw Chris' mental health slipping grabbed a radio and called snake saying

"Well cypher just tried to launch an extermination and you know about how well that went" before listening to snakes response and he just nodded before running over to his brother saying

"We have a chopper waiting for us to go back to base and what will we be doing with this place as they bombed it?" and as the two hopped into the jeep to wait for the blackhawk all he would say was one short sentence.

"Simple. We never leave because we put too much blood sweat and tears into this place so lets keep going" and Richard nodded at his brother's courage and stubbornness hoping it wasn't his gut and not his brain talking. Quickly taking off to the hospital Richard remarked

"God damn it I really could use a beer because the bombing was annoying as fuck" and Sunset reached over and tossed him a beer from the back seat saying calmly

"Drink up boy because we know that boss will be mad that we showed up drunk" and Katy, a trooper who had a unnatural love for high explosives, remarked as she watched the helicopter land to pick up the rest of the unit

"Well I am sure he will overlook it given the situation we had dealt with and speaking of that, shouldn't we be focused on the targets that are appearing?" and as the words left her lips they all heard the chopping of helicopter blades. Looking at each other they all traded looks Katy smiled and yelled

"Stinger missiles say fuck you and your shit!" before the weapons that everyone had, including Katy on her 14.5mm anti-aircraft machine gun letting all four barrels, go to town. Watching as the four barrels threw out 2400 rounds and the helicopter pilot, who was trying to open fire on the group suddenly screamed as his helicopter twisted and crashed in a ball of fire. Watching the smoking wreck Katy laughed and said

"Machine gun with armor piercing incendiary rounds equal fuck your shit" getting the group laughing before the Blackhawk helicopter landed and everyone jumped on the bird as Chris pulled on his beer. Quickly smiling, not sure if the beer was making him happy or the survival made him giddy as hell, Chris smirked and pulled out before pulling out his forty-five handgun and starting to clean the weapon before lighting a cigarette. As the whole group looked at each other Richard smiled before saying

"Well guys we are going to have a ball and maybe see what snake has us doing because well you know we are mercenaries after all" and the whole cabin looked at him like "no shit Sherlock" and as Richard went quiet the CMC yelled

"Now we know how to shut him up" before scootaloo went quiet trying not to cry. Seeing that scootaloo was quiet Chris said looking at everyone but aiming it at Richard

"Boys I am going to take the powder monkey and show her fast roping so see ya" and both Scootaloo and Chris rolled down on the ropes to the far R&D platform. Landing just like SAS, from whom Chris had learned the technique, both Scootaloo and Chris smiled before Chris jumped into a jeep and the two went hell bent to the main command platform. Screeching to a stop both of them jumped out and Sunset saw Twilight go silent pointing to the news and she read

"The wall has fallen" and Dash asked, her voice a mix of contempt and confusion

"So does that mean that the enemy we are fighting will collapse now sending us to being true guns for hire?" and Richard remarked

"Nah I say we give it a couple of years" and Richard and Chris having seen the date said

"Well the enemy has started to collapse but in the future us Americans may have a black president or a human Dorito hybrid, note to self-keep the R&D team distracted, that screams about walls." Looking at Richard both said, contempt at the ridiculousness of the last statement ringing through his ears

"Nah but if it does come to pass I will be the first man working for the Russians." (15 years later) "Oh me and my big mouth" Chris complained looking at the Russian flag that flew next to the Hellhounds flag.

Not knowing the future would be so truthful Chris saw Snake yell

"Get you and your crew ready because there is an operation you can handle" and the devil Dogs, and their elites the Devils nomads, all stood at the command platform until Snake said

"Chris you and Richard will be taking the CMC and quiet to Afghanistan because intel has it on good faith that the Russians will be moving a nuke so they will be dropped off as you two pose as IAEA searchers. Smiling as both boys blamed Huey, the agency and cypher for their predicament, they would be more than happy to go and as they thought it was Afghanistan they were stunned hearing snake saying

"This operation is going to be in the border so it will be Russian territory but knowing the nuke location you will be picked up and flown to were the nukes are" and as they landed in Afghanistan Chris saw a commando and three girls all facing the firing squad. Looking at them he sang

"Folks told me son you won the gene pool, guess I had a head start these fools" and he slid down on the ground behind the soldiers and he whispered

"Death is a choice I rejected" and as he cut the throats and twisted the blades he heard Richard sang along with the CMC

"Science is a practice with a lack of moral guidance, they sick to satisfy their sick sadistic vices". As Chris saw the soviet pull a pistol he twisted the gun and fired, blowing the young man's ear drums out he said

"I don't want no survivors none of them are innocent" and the other soldiers grabbed him and Chris twisted cutting the closest man's throat covering him in blood and snapped his other guards neck, using his last kills gun to drop the last man. As the four, who knelt in blood and gore from the first kills they had committed before getting overpowered, saw Chris's eyes glinting, they all got ready to die until Chris said smirking

"Yo Kyle get the three and into the birdie because they may be new recruits" and the three new girls and Kyle all hopped into the chopper. As Chris and Richard saw that the four safely were exfilled the boys grabbed their packs and moved toward the jeeps and Richard grabbed it and took off with Chris hanging on with an M4 carbine, smiling when as he brother slammed on the brakes, sliding causing Chris' world to go slow motion hearing

"DRIIIIVVVVEEEE BYYYY!" As he picked out the shell casings from his rifle snapping Richard slammed into the ground and the world went back to real time as they tore through the desert to where the nukes where supposed to be shipped from. Having wandered in wearing the uniforms of the inspectors that Dash had stolen for them, Chris remarked coldly

"Well you sirs I need to see if they have the devices that I am looking for so you will let us see it or there be a problem" and he carried himself with the bearing of a man who is not to be fucked with. As the two boys looked at each other the man they followed asked

"So I didn't catch your name and you two seem to be new here" and Richard snapped saying, slamming him against the wall

"Listen here asshole I was eating lunch and my boss tells me to grab this asshole and get my ass out here for a surprise inspection when all I wanted to do was eat my damned lunch so don't jerk me around because I haven't jerked you around asshole" and dropped him and stormed off with Chris following him. As the two boys saw the jeeps and nukes Chris smiled and hooked a wormhole onto it and nodded as the rest of the group saw the vehicle before the two nodded before Chris said

"We will send you a bill for the vehicle fuel we wasted now dumbass we have to go" and Richard nodded before the two got in the truck before lifting it off in the truck and a nuke with the wormhole. As they tore off in the jeep raising chaos, both boys grabbed their rifles as Scootaloo watched the blast off the rifle with Richard yelling

"DRIVEBY" and Chris slammed the E brake sliding and running four men down with one jumping off the cliff to his death. As the two stripped of the IAEA uniforms back into their black uniforms Chris said

"Well we need to destroy their comms grid and run like hell" and both boys waited till darkness enveloped them before they struck viscously leaving the Russians dying and in disarray, only finding out what happened when the communications hut ate an RPG and three forty millimeter grenades back to back. As the soviets started a counterattack the boys tore off in the jeep smiling, hooting and hollering. Moving to the RV Richard slid out to the rocks and asked Chris

"I know you care about scootaloo and if anyone can reach her it is you so when we get home you should talk to her. Just what will you too do so I can set up your time off?" and as he remembered the base he had and the same navy that the demon dogs had recruited, Chris said

"Tiger cruise with the USS redemption LCS ship and let her see my best friend and ex-girlfriend Emily before the two of us go flying" getting a nod from Richard. As the two hopped aboard the chopper with Scootaloo sitting in the middle seat crying, Chris slid next to her and held her close as Richard chatted with the pilot as the DAP took off. Holding scootaloo Chris asked her

"What's wrong because I can't help you if I don't know how?" and Scootaloo sobbed before saying, trying to choke back the feelings

"I-I have been having people at school telling me to kill myself and the gym teacher, s-she doesn't like me and lets the kids steal my things and she even hits me and locks me in the shower and humiliates me saying I'm a little piggy" before breaking into a fresh round of sobs. Clutching her tight Chris whispered

"It's okay she won't hurt you again" and as they landed Chris jumped out and grabbed scootaloo holding her close, wishing he could make it better. As he set Scootaloo in her bed as she had cried herself to sleep in his arms, he started to plan the tiger cruise, not knowing it would have to wait a few weeks. As scootaloo woke up she checked her school email and broke into a fresh round of sobs turning her eyes a puffy tear stained red and she grabbed a rope and tied thirteen coils before putting it around her neck, tightening it and hiding under her hoodie. Standing on the chair thinking about how she felt so pathetic and not knowing that sweetie belle was watching her, Scootaloo tied the other end of the rope to a pipe and stepped off the chair as the radio played

"I'll swing here I'll hang from this rope just at least until they find me. Stay close dear the note on the floor says I wish that you were here" and as Sweetie belle heard that and the drop she heard scootaloo look at her and say, her voice barely a whisper

"Please forgive me" and the scream brought Chris and quiet to the scene using their superhuman teleportation and smoke control to get scootaloo down in an instant. Quickly pulling out his pocket knife Chris cut the rope off her neck before screaming, on the verge of tears himself, "MEDIC! Damnit scootaloo why did you do this" and the three in the hallway looked at each other before Chris started CPR until snake arrived with ocelot and miller. As Chris saw what he thought was a smirk from miller as snake rushed scootaloo to the medical bay, he grabbed his knife and in an instant was up and charging at miller. As his blackened stiletto knife blade slashed through the air, dangerously close to miller Chris growled saying

"I am going to kill you, miller. Just accept it and die already" before ocelot smashed him in the head knocking him out cold. As Miller argued the whole way to the brig that Chris should be terminated, Ocelot snapped out

"Damn it miller you put him through hell over his family ties and the fact that quiet is indeed his mother. Him and sunset shimmer but I haven't told them because of you so fucking cool it okay" and miller went quiet until they dropped Chris off and Snake looked at him and said

"You and your mother are in the same cell" glancing at quiet who hummed happily. Holding her Chris started crying saying in Navajo

"In can't believe it. My best friend is dying and miller says I may have to leave because I attacked him. I don't know what to do so I might as well just end it all" and quiet held him and said in soothing Navajo

"My son it has been far too long but I am sure that bastard understands and if he makes you leave I will follow you as will your family. We are in this together" and he just sobbed until he eventually passed out. Waking up in the cell he saw a sight he never though and that was Dash and Jack asleep in sleeping bags outside his cell. As he woke up Chris called out

"Hello girls did you sleep well?" and both yawned and nodded before Snake opened the cell door. Quickly getting up Chris walked to the hangar and as Sunset and scarlett were playing cards he interrupted it saying

"Sunset our mother wants to talk to you and her home has some awesome sky lights but people are annoying as fuck when they wake you up to early" and as sunset let that sink in she replied

"Only quiet has a place like that… Oh my god we found our real mother." As he nodded Chris turned to the helicopter and eagle before saying

"Hey Abby I need a ride back to town and you on standby for an immediate pickup okay" and as she realized her best friend had a hidden motive asked

"I hope you know what you are doing okay" letting the question hang in the air. As Chris hopped in with a backpack that rager had left him of electronics, and another bag of explosives Chris waited until he was out at sea before he packed the bomb and smiled at his masterpiece. As he landed Chris sang quietly to himself

"I could make it out there if I just had the fare Ive got half can you loan me the rest" before he moved toward the teachers car near a drug store which gave him a sinking feeling and he smiled. Quickly placing the bomb under the driver's side door and hocking it to the ignition Chris sat against the building and watched as all of scootaloo's fears went up in a ball of flames and shattered glass as the car bomb went off right as planned with no civilian casualties. Taking off running with the crowd he was back with Eagle and airborne less than one minute afterwards. As soon as he touched down not waiting for the engine to die down Chris grabbed a plate of food and then scootaloo's wheelchair before saying

"You are going to meet someone close to me" and he took her to the brig and introduced her to Quiet speaking in Navajo and translating it. As Chris then revealed what he did Scootaloo hugged him and said, happy tears rolling down her face

"You and dash are the most awesome people ever". As that happened Chris felt a hand and Richard said, shaking the confetti out f his hair

"Come on bud Pinkie said we are needed at the school" and as soon as they landed via wormhole Chris walked to principle celestia and saw Sunset and all three sirens standing there next to twilight and Rager had her head down as Chris heard

"you too are in trouble. Stealing computer parts and defacing a school book. For your crimes I sentence youy both to write I will not steal 25 times and son you have an extra 25 of I shall not encourage others to steal as well as making dinner" and as everyone felt the almost comedic punishment Sonata asked

"What about the explosion?" and celestia replied

"what he does after school I have no jurisdiction so lets go home and eat" and Chris made a massive steak feast before using his knife to open bottle of soda and he set them down blushing as everyone complimented him

"I hope you all are hungry cause there is more where that came from"


	17. Devils and Damnation

Desert of the unknown ch. 17: Devils and Damnation

A/N: I do not own MLP or MGS; only my OCs and any reviews would be nice.

Looking out over the range which he had plans to rebuild, Chris lit a smoke and felt Kyle standing right next to him and said, slowly turning his head,

"Well boy we have the gear to have a war on our own terms and yes we have heavy weapons so sweep your six" before a trio wandered up looking scared and the cobalt blue haired girl looked like she would faint if the wind so much blew loud in her direction. Seeing that Chris softened his stance and walked over his weapons hanging over the faded white rail of the fence before he held his hand out saying calmly

"Hello ladies my name is Chris Augenstine and I am the commander of the demon dogs and am more than willing to take on a new trio that is if you are willing to join. If you don't want to we will give you a ride to anywhere you want to go and we will never bring this conversation up again but you three will be more than welcome here as friends" and sonata locked eyes with Kyle then Chris before she stepped forward and said, her voice lacking any of the usual ditziness or light heartedness she carried

"Captain I will follow you to the gates of hell and then some" and Aria and Adagio stepped forward looking at their sister before saluting Chris and he said in Russian

"Nu togda dobro pozhalovat' v ad tovarishchey" with a smirk before Richard said

"On behalf of my brother welcome to hell comrades" and all three smirked while wondering what the fuck they had gotten themselves into. Looking over at the new recruits Chris said, the friendly tone still there and feeling like a teacher

"Okay now that we have that out of the way, you three go with Kyle and grab some kit from the armory and word of warning it might be dated until we find where you fit in at" and the three ran toward the house with Kyle leading the way. As the four ran to the armory, scootaloo sat against the weapons crates and used the same trick dash taught her as well as played on her when the outfit first started and said

"Well you newbies did the boss give you the kit or not?" and before anyone could remark her phone went off and she smiled before chuckling saying

"Oh yeah I have the kit for you three right here" and she turned back to face them with M1 carbines and a couple of supposedly inert M2 fragmentation grenades and she passed them over saying

"Bosses orders and you three should visit him" causing Aria to smile before she said

"I like this and he has promised after we train we get better kit so let's go meet the man who signs our paychecks" and the three all turned and Kyle took the lead remembering when he helped build the house before finding Chris and Richard dumping magazines of 30 caliber ammunition from a pair of M1 carbines before spinning to face the new arrivals with the bayonets gleaming in the sun.

As the three stood and looked in awe at the sight as both boys had six pack abs shown, Kyle said, the annoyance prevalent,

"My friend would you please put a god damn shirt on" and Richard said, chuckling,

"Man you are just jealous but come on lets go show the other newbies our home" then motioning for them to follow him.

Looking around Pinkie saw the sirens and a girl following them and said, not knowing if she should be mad or not

"Are you one of the sirens?" and the girls nodded before Chris said, seeing Pimkies hair straightening

"Pinkie if you want to be mad don't be because they are now members and you remember sunsets checkered past so I don't want to hear it" and she nodded before smiling and running toward the group. As the sirens, who had been singing at the school, with the most recent time Chris could remember being the battle of the bands and its aftermath, joined them he nodded before leading the three to the range before calling out

"Get the rounds down range accurately and if you do that I will make you girls custom knives with lanyard holes so you can carry it easily" and they smiled before Sonata went ham discharging the 30 copper coated thirty caliber rounds watching as they hit center-mass. Turning and smiling Sonata asked Chris, all the while reaching for the grenade he was holding,

"What's next? Before he held out the grenade showing it was practice and she was instantly slammed onto her back before the grenade went softball sailing through the air and it popped off with Aria wanting to rip his throat out for the treatment of her sister, and adagio throwing daggers at his back. As Scarlett wandered over seeing sunset defusing a riot in the making, she said all the while throwing a glance at her watch

"Hey guys we have to get to school so let's move and what the hell happened?" before Aria said, her voice dripping with contempt

"Your soon to be in-law dropped little sonata on her back and drove his elbow into her all because she didn't throw a ball right" and Scarlet saw Quiet trying to calm everyone down yelling in Navajo until Sonata said

"What was it and I am willing to learn boss?" and Chris revealed it was a live grenade and her actions would have gotten them all blown up. As they all went quiet Chris hollered, running and hood-sliding into his supped up Challenger

"See you all at school" and before anyone said anything in reply the challengers turbo charged 455 motor roared and he slammed in a sharp J-turn and threw himself down the dirt road hoping to get some distance before he dealt with an itch that was bugging him and that was his skin, or what he used to cover the left side of his face. Peeling it off revealing the wounds he smiled at his own demonic look and reattached the skin as he pulled into the school hoping to not scare anyone.

Quickly wandering to the music hall after making it through classes Chris made his way right to the band room and set it up before the rainbooms got ready to practice, sans sunset and Chris who had faked their ways through classes, and were hiding in the bathrooms. Splashing water on his face Chris saw his scars and mangled cheek, looking like someone had stuck his head in a fryer and the scar running over his left eye, making him look like a devil and zoned out until a crash at the door caused him to panic and a girls squeal as she thudded onto the tile of the men's room causing him to quickly cover his face with a paper towel outlining the wounds and turning a mottled brown. Turning Chris laughed at the close call he had as Sonata quickly scampered out of the room not knowing that Sunsets secret was being revealed but he walked out and saw it as she was led by the sirens with her jacket laying over her arms, with them gently holding her hands.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Chris thought to himself seeing the school looking all kinds of pale and he sauntered over and asked, his concern for his little sister on full display

"What the-FUCK!" as he saw the jacket slip. Seeing her on verge of tears Chris said

"If you want I will show you mine sis because you're not hiding the scars takes guts" and seeing the red, purple and grey lines running all over sunsets arms, Chris slid his hand right in front of his left ear and screwed the skin up before ripping the fake skin off leaving blood and Chris' screams causing the scars to start to bleed and fall to earth with a sickening plop. Knowing all eyes were on him, Chris finished by pulling the protector off the metal in his head giving it a horn look and he hollered at the collected crowd, as sonata pulled off his leather jacket assuming correctly his arms were a road map of scars and a nonlethal blue barreled shotgun dangling by his side,

"ARE YOU ALL NOT ENTERTAINED?!" and then followed the sirens, who formed a protective cloud around the two with Sonata saying

"We worry about you and I think it is time we go for realizes" and they all went toward the door with the fake skin and blood on the floor, soon followed by the security guard, whose last sight before a kick to the head rendered him unconscious was Chris' mutilated and disfigured face. As the two were swept off to the sirens house, Rainbow and Scarlet as well as the bassist, Diane wondered where the two other members where. Deciding they were done practicing they all saw the ghost white and traumatized kids sitting in the hallway with Trixie looking like she was about to cry with her knees pulled up close, sucking on her thumb and as they all wondered what was happening Pinkie said

"Maybe Chris revealed a secret that he was a feral child of war and had tried to make a living the only way he could and was tortured and attacked by animals and saw sunset getting bullied leaving her with no option but self-harm and the two ran away together trying to start a new and better life" before both Trixie and Flash said, still shaken up

"Y-you didn't see it. It was so disgusting and I think he was a demon sent from hell" and Dianne picked up the fake skin and felt the note that she passed to Dash before Jack hollered

"Anyone know where the sirens are?" and Photo finish said, the disgust at what she saw preventing her from taking a picture

"z-ze sirens took them back to their house" and the gang all turned and ran as Pinkie said

"I know exactly where they are" and they all ran past the stunning blabbering security guard, who Richard punted in the head calling cheerfully

"Oh Randall".

As Chris sat in the sirens home, his face never leaving the stock of his shotgun as he thought that cypher was going to come after them, Adagio said as she grabbed the first aid kit from the on suite bathroom,

"Hey statue when we get done bandaging your sister it is your turn and I will not take no for an answer" and he waited until Aria gently grabbed him by the hand and walked him into the bathroom with Sonata taking a turn behind the gun. As he felt the antiseptic hit his arms, the fresh scars bleeding, Chris winced then said

"I haven't done that in about three weeks and the oldest are about six months old. And I know you wonder about the scars on my face because I heard you ask sunset so here's the little known tale" and she nodded for him to continue, and he said, glad to get the weight removed from his chest

"I lost my old man when I was just 9 years old and it was the straw that broke the camel's back and my step father fucking hated me so me and sunset endured abuse until the age of twelve when that drunk son of a bitch kicked us out so I went and was a merc trying to make my living and I got captured and tortured with a hot iron and a damned dog before going home just in time to be knocked into a coma… So yeah but the story I tell at school is a little more tame" and the sirens all laughed before Sonata said

"Yeah. I got mad at you and threw scalding water on your face burning your face and you fell cutting your face" and they all laughed before Dash screamed, following it up with the kachunk of a 12 gauge shotgun being slammed into battery

"Sirens I know you are in there and come out now!" and Sonata panicked and held down the trigger and sent a bean bag down and Adagio, looking at Aria, said

"Go be a good hostess will you?" and she nodded before starting to fight the group until a pair of bandaged voices reached them and said

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF DAMN IT!" and everyone stopped fighting as Chris and sunset walked down to see the group. As both were bandaged up with Chris' face in a white piece of cloth and he said, seeing the looks of everyone

"Well ya'll, don't look like you saw a ghost or nothing and damn it I was taking a nap after a round of doctoring so please, what the fuck is going on here?" and everyone explained the scene Chris and Sunset left at the school and as Snake, who Jack and Scarlett had contacted with the pictures, said he wanted the Sirens to get some time in the field Chris looked at his sister and Renee before saying

"Me and sunset will tag along because well we need some time in the field, well Scarlett can come to and it'll be fun scaring Russians and Cypher" and they all jumped into the helicopter and they heard a jeep and cyphers hit squad of XOF showed up and Chris smiled before saying, mowing them all down

"I am a demon in the winds so hugs, kisses and a big fuck you". Quickly following that up, Chris decided to go to the school and he heard a sound of a gun being cocked back and hot lead to start tearing through the air getting the sirens and David working to help repelling the attack until Sonata blew Chris a kiss and Dash plastered a kiss on his lips before he tried to grab the van that had started the shootout and right as he reached it and shoved his hand in the door the driver held up a switch and smiled before letting it go sending a blast hit Chris with heat and a shockwave slamming him on his back and the last thing he saw before passing out was a van door sailing through the air. Feeling the burning pain in his arms from Daring do, who was using his gun belts as a pair of tourniquets, Chris looked at Daring and choked out

"H-how do you know to do this?" and she smiled replying

"I have wanted to be a tomb raider and do you think you can help me get you to your waiting helicopter?" and he nodded then with eyes wide, screamed bloody murder as Daring drove a knife into his broken arm at the elbow and preceded to cut it off. Moaning as he was drug away all he could mutter was

"Thank god I am not dead yet" before seeing it fall away with a sickening suction sound and an eerie plop along with the faint drips of the blood from Chris' bandaged face, Adagio yelled out

"Oh god damn it we literally just patched him up and he had to go and get broken again. Jesus Christ what is he? Freddy Fazbear?" and Chris and Kyle chuckled before they all said

"We are recruiting the tomb raider" as Scarlett and Josh ran over with rifles before smiling and saying

"We are the best pararescuemen ever" as Chris blacked out for the second time.


	18. Demons run wild

Deserts of the unknown ch. 18: Demons run wild

A/N: I do not own MGS or MLP and any reviews will be nice

Slowly rolling out of bed, the floor feeling like it was an ice box, Chris quietly started to pack his bag, only stopping to pull on his all black fatigues and boots, the Kevlar weaving in his clothing giving him the feeling of invincibility. Smiling as that was done, he quickly finished packing up his kit for the trip out to the oil rig he then stumbled and stuck his arm out to catch himself, causing the arm to shift pinching the nerve sending a bolt of pain through his body. Wincing and pulling on his arm trying to avoid making his discomfort obvious, Chris sauntered over to twilight, who had helped him redesign the arm, and asked with his voice low and almost conspiratorial,

"Hey, Twi would you mind fixing my arm and maybe upgrading it?" and seeing his pain she said, her voice a little loud getting Chris to groan in annoyance

"Ezio come, come in and I'll kill you if you don't" and with that Twilight removed his arm and he wandered off feeling the difference in weight, only for sunset to pull off his other arm and walk away having twilight work on both instead of one at a time. Sitting down at the table, seeing quiet and principles Luna and Celestia watching him, before he said

"My arms were giving me fits so I had twilight work on them" and as the three smiled, Chris wishing that his real mother would speak to him, even just one word. Before he could get that luxury, he would have to remove the parasite and make sure the man who did that died slowly, his target had no face, well not one to look at and a number for a name-zero. Focusing on his rage, Chris jumped up and swung out his leg wordlessly, catching at what everyone thought was empty space, until Richard appeared, groaning from his bosses' vicious boot. Smiling seeing his second in command in pain, Chris said, his voice measured as he looked at quiet

"I know who my mother is and I know who did that to her and I will have my revenge, even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth. And dear brother you felt a sheer muscular leg and if I must I will have it be metal. More machine than man as it were" and with that being said, Twilight came out and reattached the arms before saying

"Okay and now you will like what you see" and Chris tightened his arm muscles shooting out a pair of hidden blades in each arm and both then sparked to life. Smiling seeing the blades and electricity, he nodded to twilight and spoke in Navajo

"Mother I will avenge you and someday", his voice cracking with emotion bringing a tear to his adoptive mother and aunt's eyes, "I will cleanse you of the parasite and ensure that you me and sister can be a family again". As Luna and Celestia saw that, Quiet remarked in German, knowing it wouldn't cause an outbreak but it still stuck a nerve with Chris who wanted to hear his mother speak in their native tongue

"I will be in my cell if you need me my dear children and both of you have a good day at school and know that your mommy loves you" and both Chris and Sunset blushed before Chris took off with the others thinking he was heading to the school, with that being the last place he wanted to be going. Dropping the car off at the designated meeting location, he walked toward the watering hole he often frequented with his sister, and sauntered in like he owned the place, making a mental note of how much of a ghost town it was. Nodding at the empty stools he sauntered to the jukebox and dropped in a quarter singing tacitly

"I can't seem to talk to god without yelling anymore, you left my heart as empty as a Monday morning church. I can hear the devil whisper its only getting worse" and he kept the tone somber not looking at anyone and waiting on the bartender to disturb his reverie and ask him what he was drinking. A familiar voice beat the bartender when Lightning dust asked

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here. I thought you would be at school trying to better your life" and he just smiled before remarking

"Lightning you should know my life is too much of a mess and well I hope you are still in touch with spitfire because I have a proposition for you both" and he just laughed as Lightning asked

"So, what are the terms you have for us?" and Chris sat down and grabbed a beer before saying

"We are looking for an air force and well you and spitfire are the two best we have knowledge of and would like to offer you two a job. And yes that means you can blow shit up" and as Lightning started to ponder that offer, Spitfire walked in and blew the two a kiss and said

"Well what exactly are you doing here Chris because I thought you had to be at school" and as Chris filled them in on the plan and with that he turned around and tore off to the school having paid for the girls' drinks and leaving them contemplating the decision for all of two minutes. As they enlisted in the diamond dogs as mercenary pilots, having seen the sirens helping to recruit a navy, Chris ran into the school, his backpack containing a double-barreled shotgun and his long barreled forty-five tucked in his waist band. Walking in and seeing the two women he was afraid of seeing, he gulped, and Luna motioned for him to follow her and he heard both principles ask him

"Young man where were you because you missed half of your first class" and all he would say looking at his boots was

"the blue viper. You know the watering hole that I went with sunset to for her birthday" and with a nod that he would call if he was late again, he started to go off to class only to feel something stop him. Turning around he heard

"You freak you tried to work with sunset shimmer to take over and well now you have to pay the price. Maybe next time you will learn to be distant from that freakazoid slut" and he felt a series of fists and boots land, shattering three of his ribs and cracking two more on the left side radiating pain from both sides having broken bones, he felt himself being hauled to his feet sending bolts of pain causing him to cry in pain with sweat pouring down and a vicious blow to the face shattered his orbital bones causing his eye to swell shut and a wrench of some kind finished the fight shattering his left arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ah god damn it this hurt. Someone who cowers like that may try and kill the family, so I have to get out of here and they know what the cars look like so I cannot burn my homes" Chris muttered before he limped toward the door only for a hand to stop him and he heard a voice that was of someone he once considered a friend, nightmare, saying

"should have left Rager alone but didn't now you have to die" and as the words sank in, he instantly felt a searing pain as a black combat knife that he had given her as a gift entered his stomach, having slid easily through the Kevlar. Coughing up blood he muttered

"I am going to kill you" before shoving her tagging her with archaea and dragging himself out of the school and into the streets. Slowly pulling himself out, he crawled into the car as the wind and cold had knocked him over and pulled out a series of containers, a series of full moon clips for the revolver and ammo for the shotgun before limping like a homeless teen, struggling and making it to the warehouse one hundred yards from rarity's boutique. Settling into the building Chris grabbed a glass bottle and stopped hearing a familiar voice say

"Well damn, Sigma you look like shit" and he turned and came face to face with sonata, and he remarked

"Well, Coda it is kind of hard to look presentable when you get mugged at school and no one sees that happen" and he turned and started coughing up blood as the bones pushed against the lung causing some internal bleeding. Seeing that he was dying, Aria and adagio took over and decorated the closest beer bottle in black paint before shattering it spreading the glass as Sunset, who had been abused at school and thus didn't feel safe, had slid up from a loft she made and saw he was being followed, grabbing Scootaloo and helping her get in and Chris then smiled saying

"Six of us and I doubt any of us will be missed" and he then used the last of his strength to tie the double-barreled shotgun up arranging it to move quickly and he tied it to the door and then chained everything muttering

"Lock is a joke and its just an old double barreled twelve" and he just cocked the hammer of both shotgun barrels and his long-barreled revolver, hearing sunset sing

"He has a special way for healing wicked sinners, only had to shoot a few to save a whole lot more". Laying back feeling the pain ebbing like tides, his calm façade cracking when the waves of pain hit, Chris laid still before closing his eyes assuming he was going to die with his sister nearby.

Wandering out of the school after another music practice, with both Chris and sunsets absence being noticed with rarity remarking, annoyance prevalent in her condescending tone

"Of course those two want to be on the band but they can never be bothered to show up for practice" and Pinkie then twitched and looked down while both principles came out and saw the crimson trail leading to the door. As they all wandered out looking, Chris was taking stock of the few guns he had and the knives the sirens had made before croaking out

"Ever since she left me all by myself, you're the only family I got left. I know I'll just go down again and spend time with my new next of kin" feeling a bit of unease as Scootaloo tugged the taught string of the gun. As they all fell asleep, Sunset looked at Aria and said

"I know why my brother was bleeding and it is all my fault. He would be better off if he hadn't met me" and she was crying as Richard looked at the empty spot at the table in the base. Looking nervous with Dash pacing the floor and pinkies humor not finding the usual reaction, Luna walked in and said, worry for her nephew, who she assumed correctly was bleeding somewhere,

"I haven't been able to find him and have checked with the hospitals. No one has seen him or sunset for that matter" and as they all started a plan for an all-night search party, a knock at the door jerked them all into reality and had fluttershy crying as she thought that it was the police finding one of their own dead in a ditch.

As the room fell dead silent, Rager walked in and said, locking eyes with everyone,

"You all need to get some sleep especially the principles and I will find a way to locate the boss. Promise you all that" and Dash hollered, her worry manifesting in sheer hate for life

"Oh let me guess you will pull the location out of your ass with a magic crystal ball. Yeah fucking right and I am the damned queen of Russia" and Dash was just sent home as were the others, only with the matter being more serious when RD remarked quietly,

"My sister scootaloo is out there as well and the weather reports are predicting it will be hell" and Rager said

"I have a drone I am rebuilding and modifying it for arctic temperatures and urban flying and it is rigged up to read body heat and vital signs" and Richard remarked, seeing the downtrodden looks and hatred that Rager was seeing,

"Yeah well we found blood so that means those may not work but he did have archaea and you can use that to track even the body" and she nodded designing the triband tracking system that tracked the biometrics, body heat and the archaea that she had been told that both he and sunset were carriers of. Giving the drone a quick test flight and marking the entire compounds staff, Rager was smiling and then blushed realizing there was no rotor wing assets to ensure that she was in range until Lightning dust said, stepping onto the property

"Word gets around fast that the man I need to talk to is missing so me and spitfire have an entire squadron of fighter-bombers and other combat aircraft that we are bringing you" and as the nighthawk that Chris had designed touched down, and Eagle, a girl with stunning platinum blonde hair said

"Lightning, you will fly a medivac chopper and Rager get the drone back on the ground and in the bird because the principles are at school and it has been two days since he was declared missing in action so let's move" and with that everyone moved with a purpose. Humming not knowing that his army was moving heaven and hell to find him Chris said

"Spring turned into summer and summer faded into fall, turns out I am a missing person who nobody missed at all" and as they were all out Richard grabbed Jack and dash after hearing about one girl gloating about stabbing him and Scootaloo said, her voice carrying child like innocence as she played with the CMC and silver spoon near where they knew nightmare went,

"Miss do you think you can help me for a minute" faking being lost and Nightmare's caring nature was the death of her as she slowed down and asked where scootaloo lived and the other crusaders and silver spoon slammed the door as a jeep and motorcycles pulled up and a bag was placed over Nightmares head, the last thing she saw were firearms and a thermite grenade setting the car on fire removing all hopes she would escape alive. Feeling the jeep she was in slamming to a dead stop and boots stomping on her, Nightmare was drug to the barn and Jack smiled saying

"You hurt him and sent the boy missing so tell me why and you wont get broken to badly" and Nightmare felt herself being tied to a chair and she said, trying to portray confidence

"I'll never talk" and Pinkie ripped the hood off and said, her pink hair straight and hanging over her shoulders with a wild look in her eyes

"Oh that is what they all say… right before the screaming starts" and right as the last wood left her lips a power drill went right in the middle of her hand. Thrashing, Jack then cut off one of her fingers and said

"You know I would lie and say I didn't enjoy this but it wouldn't be right so tell me what I want to know and this will all stop" and Nightmare spilled her guts, speeding up after a shotgun was put to her legs and she screamed as both legs were vaporized with the business end of a 1897 trench gun, saying in between screams and moans

"H-He seemed to be a target and Rager would get hurt because of him so if he dies she won't be hurt" and Fluttershy said

"Well you assumed wrong and I hope you made peace with your maker and usually I hate violence but I hope you suffer and I will see you in hell bitch" and as the words sank into Nightmare, Pinkie dressed up like quiet, before the infection cost her the ability to speak English, wrapped a garrote wire around her throat and as she pulled tight the chair started thrashing and then fell quiet as Nightmare's gurgling stopped and they all wrapped her in a black tarp weighted with chains and concrete and threw her in a helicopter heading out to the oil rig and Pinkie kicked her overboard saying

"The black-eyed peas tasted all right to me" and she had a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. As they touched down, the others were airborne and Dash looked over Rager's shoulder and grabbed the control panel saying

"The warehouse shows the hits of our own so touch down now!" and as the medivac landed Richard yanked on the door and felt the door go taught and Quiet and Dash snuck around seeing the reason why, string and chain holding the door shut. As Quiet teleported in, Dash muttered

"Damn magic eggheads" before going in through the window and untying the string and quickly shattering the chain, Richard yelled

"Room service fluff your pillow" and they all saw sunset Chris and the sirens all passed out as it was 12am. Quickly rolling over and grabbing both handguns firing off one round and thumbing the other into action firing at the shadows, Chris was helped to his feet and he wandered into the back of the building getting Richard and the demon dogs following him, and came out with two jugs of liquor, with Richard starting to burn it to the ground using the moonshine as an accelerant, getting the sirens looking stone faced, showing no emotions, before saying

"Kept you waiting huh?" and he slid into the chopper and fell asleep.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Having been moving slowly after the recovery and been out of the fight, even with the principles giving him two weeks off for R&R. Chris looked at Quiet, who was by his side the entire time, making sure he went through therapy, even when he refused to and she drug him like a kid back to the medical team and then vanished before he could say anything. Having been going through the therapy to learn to walk again and use the arm that twilight had fixed, well both arms even having rocket fists, something that Twilight said would be useful although he couldn't use the hidden blade at the same time, which was a let down but he wandered over to ocelot, decked out in black just like his former unit. Smiling as Sunset nodded, Dash said

"Well you are back in full form and I heard twilight fixed your arms up with something new" and all Chris would do was nod. Quietly walking around and getting salutes from the demon dogs, all of whom thought that Chris had died, he turned around and headed back hopping into the sports car before pulling up in Daring do's driveway and heard a truck and without hesitation he grabbed a RPG and fired, feeling the kick from the tandem warheads flying off his shoulder and vaporizing the truck and its passengers. Smiling the two embraced as Daring said

"My sister worried about you when she thought you were in danger. If you don't mind my asking what have you gotten my sister for Christmas?" and the gift that was a blue stallion with grey gemstones dropped on the table and he nodded before walking to the car saying, a grin forming on his face

"Dinner tonight at my place and keep the whip at home" and before Daring do could respond, let alone come up with a response, Chris tore the car out of the driveway before heading toward the seedier side of town and he went and found the address that two weeks of covert tracking from the intel team had discovered.

Walking up with a backpack full of food and entertainment, looking exactly like a school student, Chris knocked on the dilapidated door and heard the faint sound of blankets rustling and Aria's voice split the stagnant air,

"Anyone expecting company because if not we may have to do something we don't want to, just to maybe get some money" and Chris replied in a calming code the girls knew from school

"I felt a little guilty as I counted out the bills but what a thrill I got when I sat behind the wheel. My name is private Andrew Malone and if you are reading this I didn't make it home but you'll always be riding with private Malone" and Sonata opened the door looking puzzled and saw Chris pass her a bag saying

"Merry Christmas Nata and maybe you can meet me back at my place for dinner. Say about 7 o'clock" and instead of waiting for a response, Chris put his scuffed battle worn boot in the dirt and turned around starting the walk back towards his farm humming a tune. Walking back, Chris started to cook with Quiet watching him happily before pulling the beef out of the oven and then he just nodded before looking out the window and seeing three girls wandering in with a lost look on their faces and Chris snapped a salute and said, his voice heavy with emotions as he took over for Big Boss,

"Well if it isn't the daughters of the boss finally returned to their dysfunctional family" and they whole group all ate and played cards like the family they were and Daring walked in and said

"I brought gifts and food for the boss" getting miller glaring at Chris. Waiting until everyone started to fall asleep from to much liquor and good food, Chris tucked in his black balaclava and thermal gear exactly like ocelot before sneaking out and making sure he wasn't being followed he started heading out to a small area with the snow covering the hardened ground with the ice crunching.

Dropping down to his knees, Chris started to wipe away the snow and he sang quietly

"It was 1980 something in the world I grew up in, Skating rinks and black trans ams big hair and parachute pants. Looking back now I can see me and damn did I look cheesy but I wouldn't trade these days for nothing it was 19 something" and he started to wipe off the snow from the objects, one made of obsidian sticking a little higher than the others and he smiled looking down seeing the name

"Richard 'This is mah dick' wilms, Read the middle portion" and he laughed before uncovering his own tombstone and he just smiled before cleaning off Sunset shimmer's and toping it off with Quiet, her real name Elizabeth Evans and a butterfly with a heart on the marble. Seeing the Hawk head and bone with a crown and pistol on sunset's and a eagle skull and pistol as well as a crown of barbed wire, Chris heard a voice saying, noticing him in his all black like a member of black ocelot,

"Well is this the part where the ghost in the robe with a scythe tells us we need to repent and change our ways or we will die alone right?" and he turned around and saw both Richard and Sunset as well as Quiet, the former bundled up and the latter in her typical dress, and he pulled his combat knife and pointed at it at Richard's throat remarking through gritted teeth

"Those spirits usually come tomorrow but I can arrange for one a day early smartass" and all Richard would do was a Cheshire cat grin and Chris finished wiping off his dad's name seeing 'John Meyers' knowing it was yet another alias and he smiled before looking at the others and said

"We are the true offspring of the boss and his legacy lies with us. We can shape the future but to quote or grandmother someday we must make the world whole again" before holding them both and Sunset just laughed and said

"Merry Christmas and this is just a little detour on our road to hell"


End file.
